The Lost Princess
by Miss FairyTales
Summary: Years ago, King Adam and Queen Belle had a baby girl. She was taken from them. What happens when she returns after 17 years with Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos from the Isle of the Lost with no memory of her past and her real family?
1. The Perfect Day

Descendants Fanfiction – The Lost Princess

Prologue

Belle P.O.V.

17 years ago, a baby girl was born to Queen Belle and King Adam of the United States of Auradon. Her name was Bethany. She was a beautiful baby girl. Bethany had a special birthmark on her left wrist. It was a heart with a tiny crown on top. King Adam and Queen Belle were extremely happy with their new child.

"Isn't she just precious, Adam?" Belle asked her husband as they stood over their sleeping baby. Belle placed her head on Adam's chest and he put his arm around her.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother," Adam kissed the top of his wife's head. They continued to admire their charming daughter. She looked very delicate as she calmly slept in her wooden crib.

* * *

It was now midday, and Beth had just awoken from her nap. She started to cry, hoping to get the attention of one of her parents. Belle, already being in the room, rushed to her daughter's side.

"Hey beautiful. What's wrong?" Belle questioned Beth while she lifted her into the air. The sun streaming through the window framed Beth's tiny body, making her look angelic. Belle placed Beth on her hip as she moved to the wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room. She sat down and cradled the small child. Beth calmed down as she rested in her mother's arms until she stopped crying completely. Belle stared lovingly into the warm chocolaty brown eyes of her daughter. Beth smiled up at her mother, happiness filling her. "I love you so much, Bethany. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," Belle confessed to her daughter, warm tears of happiness falling down her cheeks.

* * *

1 year later, Belle had another child, a handsome baby boy named Benjamin. Bethany just learned how to walk and talk. _I have the perfect family. This is the happiest I have ever been._ Belle would always think to herself. This particular day, she didn't think she could get any happier. Adam had taken the day off from his King duties in order to spend the day with her and their kids.

"Why don't we head out to the royal gardens for a picnic? It's such a beautiful day," Belle suggested this idea to her husband while she checked on Beth and Ben. Adam walked over to her and wrapped her in a loving hug.

"That sounds wonderful. A whole day outside with my perfect family. Let's do it," Adam responded as Belle turned around to face him. She smiled up at him while she placed her arms around his neck. She leaned up and softly kissed him.

"I love you, Adam," Belle said dreamily while she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you too, Belle," Adam responded while he gazed back into hers.

Outside, Belle was relaxing while sitting on a picnic blanket watching Adam, Beth, and Ben playing in the large field in front of her. Ben was sitting on his father's back as they crawled after Beth. "We're going to get you, Beth!" Adam would call out every few minutes. Giggles could be heard from both Beth and Ben. Large smiles plastered on their faces. _How could did this get any better? I don't think it can._ Belle was thinking to herself as she drank some lemonade. She got up from her spot on the blanket to join in on the family fun.

They were out for so long, the sun started to set. "We should head back inside, Adam. It's getting dark," Belle informed while she looked in the direction of the setting sun. _Beautiful_. She packed up the picnic area before carrying the picnic basket and Beth.

"Your right, Belle. Let's head inside," Adam responded as he carried Ben and assisted his wife. Once inside, Adam and Belle put the kids to sleep in their cribs before getting in bed themselves.

"Today was a good day, wasn't it?" Belle asked her husband as she crawled into bed. Adam wrapped his arm around Belle and kissed her softly. She moved closer to her husband.

"Today was the best day," Adam replied. Belle smiled as she drifted off to sleep. _The best day._ Before she could fully fall asleep she heard the smashing of glass and Beth start to cry. She quietly got up, not wanting to wake her snoring husband. However, she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see.


	2. A New Life

Descendants – The Lost Princess

A New Life

Belle almost fell asleep before she heard the smashing of glass and Beth crying. She quietly got up, not wanting to wake her snoring husband. _What could possibly have broken? The only glass thing in that room is the window!_ Belle walked over to the room across the hall. She opened the door, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw. She screamed so loud, she was positive the whole kingdom heard her. Adam was at her side in matter of minutes with a few guards.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Adam asked his trembling wife, not yet seeing what she did. She pointed a trembling finger to the back wall of the room. The giant window in the back of the wall had been smashed to pieces. Standing over crying Beth's crib was an unidentified entity. They were wearing a black cloak, their face hidden. Adam saw this and grew extremely angry. There was no room for fear in him. He charged into the nursery with clenched fists.

"Mama! Dada!" Beth screamed in the arms of the figure.

"Leave my daughter alone!" He yelled at the being. They only laughed maniacally before grabbing the child in their arms. Adam signaled for the guards to charge in. The being jumped onto the window sill. By the time Adam and the guards reached the window, the being had jumped and disappeared with Beth. Belle fell to the floor crying uncontrollably. She didn't understand why someone would want her child.

"Secure the castle. Then, form search parties and head out. I want this maniac found and brought in, and I want my daughter brought safely back home," Adam commanded to guards before heading over to his distraught wife. He embraced her in a loving hug.

"Everything is going to be okay, Belle. This person, whoever they are, will be brought to justice. We will get our daughter back," He reassured her, but she wouldn't stop crying. Adam carried Belle (wedding style) back to their room and to the bed. He gently placed his shaking wife in bed before heading back into the nursery. When he returned, he was holding Ben in his arms. Ben was still sleeping and snoring loudly, just like his father. Adam placed Ben next to his mother before leaving the room to deal with the problem at hand. "Please, get some rest, Belle," Adam pleaded before closing the door. Belle could hear his footsteps grow lighter and lighter as he walked down the hall until they eventually disappeared. Belle pulled Ben close. She was still shaking, but she stopped crying. Mostly because she didn't have any tears left.

"How could this happen to us?" Belle asked her sleeping son. "We were supposed to be the perfect family. Now, we're broken. How can we fix this?" Belle asked herself more than anyone else. Eventually she drifted off to sleep with Ben still in her arms.

The next day, when Belle awoke, Ben was no longer in her arms. She panicked a little bit before seeing Adam sitting in the chair by the window cradling Ben in his arms. He looked over to Belle with tired eyes. He gave her a small smile. Belle got up from the bed and walked over to her husband and son.

"Did you find anything?" Belled questioned as she draped her arms over Adam's shoulders. He simply shook his head and turned his attention back to Ben.

"The search parties have come up empty handed. We couldn't even find any clues from the nursery," Adam answered sadly. The three of them stayed in that position for a while.

Meanwhile…

Beth squirmed in her captor's arms. "Stop moving you stupid child," The hooded figure commanded as they reached the beach. Beth stopped screaming immediately. She didn't want to upset this person. She was terrified. The hooded figure pulled out a scepter. It looked like a golden rod with the prettiest topaz gem on the top. They waved the scepter in the air a few times. Beth and the hooded figure were engulfed in orange smoke. Beth started screaming once again. She didn't understand what was happening. She squeezed her eyes tightly. When she opened them again, they were no longer on the familiar beach that she knew, but she was on **a** beach. She looked around, the gears in her tiny head turning.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, and I don't know how you would since you're a stupid baby, we are now on the Isle of the Lost. And that," The figure pointed out towards the water. Beth could barely make out the castle that rested on a piece of land with a town in front of it. "That is Auradon. If you're smarter than I think, which is highly unlikely, then you will be wondering why I took you from your home." The figure started walking more inland, away from the beach while they explained their plan. "You see, I need something. Something very important. And the person who has won't give it to me. So I came up with this brilliant plan! I give her something she wants and she gives me something I want. It's perfect! She has always wanted a child. So I got her the best one in all of Auradon! A baby princess. There is no way that she will disagree to my bargain," Her captor kept rambling while they walked through abandoned streets in the middle of the night. Beth kept thinking of her parents and her little brother. Would she ever see them again? Would she ever get off this island? She didn't know the answer to these questions.

It felt like hours before they came across a giant house far from any other building.

"We're here," The figure stated. They walked up a long, narrow, and winding path until they reached the front door. It was extremely tall and daunting. Beth grew more fearful by the minute. _Who is this lady that this person is handing me over to?_ The figure knocked on the door, and in a second, it opened a crack.

"Who is it?! My husband and I are trying to sleep! I need my beauty rest you know! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take off your head right here and now!" The voice boomed from the other side of the door. It definitely belonged to a woman.

"I have come bearing a gift, my queen," The figure's voice held annoyance. It was clear they didn't like her very much. The door swung open to reveal a woman with a round figure. She had a mop of black hair on her head, fair skin, large gold hoop earrings, a red heart locket, a black and red robe with a yellow belt, and a red headband with a small gold crown attached to it that struggled to contain her mess of hair. She was none other than the Queen of Hearts.

"A gift, for me?" The Queen of Hearts asked excitedly. Beth couldn't see the figures eyes, but if she could she was sure they would be rolling.

"Yes, a gift for you," The annoyance was growing in their voice. "It is a baby princess from Auradon."

"Ooooh! A baby princess!" The Queen of Hearts squealed and tried to reach for Beth, but the figure held pulled her out of reach.

"Not until I get what I want!" The figure replied angrily. The Queen of Hearts put her hands on her hips and glared at the hooded figure, contemplating her options.

"Fine," The Queen finally answered. She left the figure holding Beth on the doorstep and when she returned she was carrying some kind of package. "Here it is. Now give me the child! Or it is off with your head!" She threatened. The figure handed Beth over and in return received their package.

"What about the child's memories?" The queen asked the figure as they turned to leave.

"What about them?" They asked over their shoulder.

"I want you to remove them," The Queen of Hearts requested. "I don't want her to remember anything about her past life." The figure walked towards her and waved a hand over Beth. Sparks could be seen leaving her head and disappearing. Her memories were gone.

"There it is done," The figure said before leaving. "Pleasure doing business with you, Queenie!" The figure called out sarcastically before disappearing down the path. The Queen of Hearts ignored the last comment and cradled Beth in her arms.

"Your name is now Elizabeth. I'll call you Lizzy. It has a nice ring to it. Lizzy," The Queen of Hearts looked down at Lizzy (Previously Beth) She had gotten what she always wanted, a child. With Lizzy in her arms, the Queen of Hearts disappeared inside. The door slammed behind her.


	3. A Life Fit for a Royal

Descendants – The Lost Princess

A Life Fit for a Royal

9 years later, Lizzy is now 10 and living 'happily'. She had beautiful, long brown hair, her eyes were a chocolatey brown, and her skin was tan. Lizzy really was the most beautiful. However, the Queen of Hearts wanted people to believe that Lizzy was her evil daughter, so she forced Lizzy to wear a black wig with red streaks and contacts that made her eyes look blood red. Every day, Lizzy was forced to wear a puffy red dress with black and yellow stripes. Her mother would give her lessons on how to be a true evil princess and everything else that she needed to know.

"Why can't I go out and play with the other children, mother?" Lizzy would ask the Queen of Hearts every afternoon when the kids were released from school and out having fun.

"The answer is quite simple Lizzy. A true princess must not engage in such senseless activities like those. Now repeat after me. A proper princess must not go out and engage in stupid activities, she must remain inside and learn," The Queen of Hearts instructed as she went to make tea.

"A proper princess must not go out and engage in stupid activities, she must remain inside and learn. Was that good mother?" Lizzy repeated while she watched her mother make the tea.

"It's acceptable, Lizzy," The Queen of Hearts answered, disappointed. "You think that because you have to repeat it every day you would have mastered it by now," She muttered under her breath. She handed Lizzy a cup and they spent the next hour or so learning how everything about tea. From pouring it to drinking it. The Q.O.H. (Queen of Hearts) got so annoyed at one point during the lesson she threw her tea cup across the room. Then, she got upset that a tea cup was broken and she started screaming at Lizzy. Lizzy was terrified when her mother got like this. She was trembling in her seat. However, she knew better than to run away. She learned that the hard way a few years ago.

Flashback:

"Mommy, what are we doing outside?" Lizzy asked her mother as she sat down on an old and tattered blanket.

"Lizzy, it's quite simple really. We are out here because we are gathering stones to sharpen our axes," Q.O.H. said as if it was quite obvious.

"Axes? But you said princesses don't handle weapons," Lizzy questioned her mother while she watched all of the other kids playing in the field before her. _I wish I could go play with them. But mother would never allow me to._

"Lizzy, why are you so simple minded? When you are a queen you will understand. Sometimes people don't listen to your orders and you must teach them a lesson. That is the **only** time you are allowed to use a weapon" Q.O.H. replied. "Lizzy, I am going inside to find a bucket. Stay here!" Lizzy didn't even here her mother. She was staring longingly towards the group of kids. One of the kids saw her staring and motioned her to come over and play with them. Lizzy smiled and quickly ran over. She happily played with the group until her mother returned.

"ELIZABETH! GET BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Her mother yelled at her. The other kids, knowing the reputation of the Queen of Hearts, started to run in the other direction. Lizzy wanted so badly to be able to run away with them, but she knew she couldn't. She slowly walked towards her furious mother, her head down. The Q.O.H. met her half way and basically dragged her back to the house.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT, ELIZABETH!" Her mother yelled furiously. Lizzy was very scared. She had never seen her mother so angry. She got so angry that she started kicking things and throwing stuff. A cup almost hit Lizzy in the head and she ran to her room. What Lizzy didn't realize is that this action would only make her mother angrier. Her mother stormed to Lizzy's room and threw open the door. Lizzy cowered in the corner. Q.O.H. stormed over to where she was and grabbed her arm. Lizzy screamed in surprise as her mother dragged her into an empty room with one hand and held a belt like object in the other. Q.O.H. threw her across the room. Lizzy was crying uncontrollably and her so called mother didn't care. Q.O.H. brandished her belt like object. The mysterious object turned out to be a whip. Lizzy's eyes grew twice in size. She backed into the corner and shut her eyes tightly. She heard a crack and a scream. Then, she felt a searing pain on her lower leg. She realized the scream was her own and when she looked down she saw a long gash on her thigh. The tears started to flow faster while blood poured out of the wound like a crimson river.

"W-why are you d-doing this, m-mother?" Lizzy stammered as she tried to push herself farther into the corner.

"I TOLD YOU, ELIZABETH. PEOPLE WHO DON'T LISTEN MUST BE PUNISHED. YOU HAVEN'T LISTENED TO ME!" Q.O.H. yelled while she raised her whip again. After a good half an hour of yelling and punishment, Q.O.H. left Lizzy cowering in the corner. By now, she had 5 gashes on her legs and she was sitting in a small pool of her own blood. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Present:

Recalling that memory made Lizzy shudder while she watched her mother have a fit. Now, she acquired a few more scars and bruises. Her newest one was on left arm, just under her birthmark. He hadn't quite healed yet. She carefully touched it. When she did, she winced. She looked out to the other kids once again. All she wanted to do was go out and have fun. She turned her attention back to her mother just in time to see a tea cup whizzing towards her face. She quickly ducked her head and wondered: _Do other kids have to deal with this?_

Meanwhile:

"Come on, Ben! We're going to be late to meet your father." Belle called out to her 9 year old son as she packed a few things in a bag.

"Coming mother!" Ben responded. He quickly grabbed his royal blue jacket and a bag and ran to his mother at the front of their castle. They were about to meet his father, King Adam, before heading off to their annual picnic in the royal gardens. "I can't wait for our picnic this year, mom!" Ben exclaimed, but his mother didn't look as happy. "What's wrong mom?" Ben asked his mother as they entered the royal limo.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about sweetie," Belle replied softly while she stared out the window. It was nothing for **him** to worry about. But Belle couldn't **not** think about it. 9 years ago, her daughter was taken from her. She had convinced Adam to have the annual picnic so they could remember their lost daughter. Belle fought back her tears. She and Adam had agreed that they weren't going to tell Ben about his sister. They sent out search parties as often as they could, but they would always end up empty handed. _Where are you Bethany? I miss you so much._

At the picnic site Belle watched Adam and Ben play together, but she wasn't in the mood. She was never in the mood on this day. All she wanted was her daughter back. Was that too much to ask for?


	4. The Proclamation

Descendants – The Lost Princess

The Proclamation

 **(Disclaimer: This chapter and a few in the future are going to be very similar to the scenes in the movie, but they won't be exactly the same)**

7 years later (17 years after Lizzy-Beth was born), 16 year old Prince Ben was having a fitting for his coronation. He was looking towards the Isle of the Lost. Every time he looked over there, he felt bad. Tons of people trapped on an island prison. His train of thought was interrupted when his parents walked into the room.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!" King Adam exclaimed as he and his wife walked closer towards Ben.

"He's almost 16, dear," Queen Belle countered while she picked up a couple pieces of fabric.

"Hey mom and dad," Ben said, absent mindedly. He wanted to tell his parents about his ideas, but he wasn't sure how they would respond.

"16?! That's way too young to be a king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42," King Adam said as his wife playfully hit him.

"You decided to marry me at 28," She complained.

"Well, it was either you or a tea pot," King Adam and Prince Ben shared a smile while Queen Belle gave an annoyed look as she sorted through a pile of fabric. "Kidding," King Adam joked as Queen Belle's smile returned.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you about something," Ben attempted to walk towards his parents, but the tailor stopped him before he could take a step.

"What is it, son?" Kind Adam asked more seriously.

"I have chosen my first official proclamation," Ben stated as he worked up the courage to tell his parents his big idea.

"Well, that's great Ben. What is it?" His mother encouraged. Ben took a deep breath before saying anything.

"I have decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost," Ben paused before continuing, "should be given a chance to live here in Auradon."

"What?!" Adam yelled as Belle dropped the material in that she was holding. His father was not happy with his son's idea. His mother was completely schocked.

"Every time I look at the island I feel like they've been abandoned!" Ben explained. He walked away from the tailor, no longer caring about the suit.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living amongst us?!" Adam yelled once again. Ben tried reasoning with his father, but he wasn't sure it was working.

"We'd start out with a few at first. Only the ones who need our help the most," Ben explained. "I've already chosen them," Ben inserted, not wanting to upset his father anymore.

"Have you now?" The annoyance not hidden from Adam's voice. Belle gave Adam a look which indicated that he needed to try harder.

"I gave you a second chance," Belle reminded her husband while she held him back.

"Okay, fine. Who are their parents?" Adam quizzed as his expression softened a bit. Ben took a deep breath.

"Cruella DeVil, Jafar, the Evil Queen, the Queen of Hearts, and" Ben was extremely nervous about saying this last name because he already knew how his parents would react, "Maleficent."

"Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!" Adam yelled, his anger returning.

"Dad, please just hear me out," Ben pleaded.

"No, I will not hear of it! They are guilty of numerous unspeakable crimes!" Adam growled.

"Dad, their children are completely innocent. They haven't done anything wrong. Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life? Dad?" Ben inquired. He gave a pleading look. He desperately hoped his father would understand where he was coming from. Belle gave him a look that told him he needed to trust his that his son knew what he was doing.

"I suppose their children are innocent," Adam caved. He walked away, not wanting to say anymore. Belle walked up to her son and dusted off his jacket.

"Well. Well done," She congratulated her son and they shared a smile. She turned towards her husband.

"Shall we?" Adam asked Belle as she walked towards him. They linked arms and walked out of the room, leaving Ben with his thoughts. _I did it. I actually did it._ Ben was very satisfied with how that meeting had gone.

Meanwhile:

"Lizzy! Come here right now!" Q.O.H. yelled as she powdered her nose.

"You called, mother?" Lizzy asked as she walked into the room. She waited in the doorway for her mother to respond.

"Yes, I did," Q.O.H. eventually said. She stopped doing her makeup and turned to her daughter. There was an evil twinkle in her eyes. "We are going over to Maleficent's castle," Q.O.H. informed as she continued to work on her makeup. Lizzy's eyes grew twice in size. She was deathly afraid of Maleficent.

"W-why are we going over there?" Lizzy asked nervously. That was the last place she wanted to be. Plus, she was positive that Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos hated her guts.

"It's a surprise!" Q.O.H. sang as she moved onto her hair. "We were also invited. And princesses never decline invitations from other nobility. Since Maleficent is Mistress of Evil and she is considered as the queen of this island, I had to accept her invitation." Once all of her was in curlers, Q.O.H headed to the closet. She sorted through her closet until she found something she was satisfied. Lizzy waited at the door until she was dismissed. A million thoughts rushing through her brain at once.

"You can go now, Lizzy," Q.O.H. instructed while she went to the bathroom to change. Lizzy quietly left her mother's room. _What am I going to do about this? I really don't want to do this. But, if I know my mother, I'm definitely not getting out of this one._ Lizzy sighed.

When she reached her room, she flopped on her uncomfortable bed. It was a simple medal frame with a flat mattress. On top were black and red checkered sheets with yellow pillows.

"Ugh…," Lizzy groaned. She laid down on her bed, not wanting to get up. She was petrified of going over to Maleficent's. _Hopefully, the others won't be there._ But Lizzy knew they would. _Just forget about them. Everything is going to be fine!_ Lizzy stopped thinking about Mal and her friends. She turned her attention towards her mother's surprise. Lizzy knew that whenever her mother had a surprise, it never ended well.

After spending a bit of time laying on her bed, Lizzy decided that it was time to start getting ready. She walked over to her closet and picked out her favorite going out outfit. It was a plain red long sleeved top, a dark red skirt with black polka dots, black leggings, black ankle boots, gold cuff bracelets with a matching gold collar, and a yellow headband with a small crown. In addition to all of that, Lizzy wore her ruby heart locket. She never went anywhere without it. She tied her wig up in a high pony tail and did her makeup. A smoky eye with a matte red lip.

"I guess I'm ready," She tried to convince herself. Lizzy grabbed her black bag and headed to the living room. When she arrived, her mother wasn't there, as per usual. _She's never on time. She always has to be 'fashionably late'._ To Lizzy, it felt like she was waiting for hours. By the time her mother did enter the living room, Lizzy had fallen asleep. Q.O.H. rolled her eyes at Lizzy.

"This good for nothing child!" Q.O.H. muttered under her breath. "ELIZABETH! GET UP!" Lizzy jumped fully awake. She looked timidly at her mother.

"I-I'm so sorry mother," Lizzy stammered while her mother pulled her off the stiff couch.

"Let's just go. And on the way we can go over the basics of being a princess," Q.O.H. stated dryly. Lizzy did exactly what she was told and didn't object to anything. Her mother was already upset and she didn't want to anger her anymore.

Once they arrived at the castle, the first thing she noticed was Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. She tried hard to hide in a corner or something, but she could feel their eyes on her. She wanted so badly to be invisible right now.

"Great. Now that we are all here, we can start this meeting," Maleficent stated while eying the Queen of Hearts. They had always been arch rivals and they hated each other's guts. "The five of you have been chosen to go to a school Auradon." Honestly, Lizzy stopped paying attention to anything Maleficent said after that. She was daydreaming about what life in Auradon would be like. She was excited to get out of this hole that others called home. Her mother noticed this and discretely slapped her. Lizzy snapped back to attention quickly.

"For 2 years, they have robbed us from our revenge..." Maleficent ranted. _Revenge. That's all anybody talks about around here._

"Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men." Maleficent said.

"Ow!" Evil Queen responded.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!" Maleficent yelled.

"I will…" Jafar threatened.

"Pop!" Jay tried to calm down his father.

"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped you clutches," Maleficent pointed in Cruella de Vil's direction.

"Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the… They didn't get the baby!" Cruella laughed maniacally. Lizzy rolled her eyes. _Crazy as ever._

"Even you, Queen of Hearts, can get your revenge on the little Alice and her friends," Maleficent said reluctantly. Q.O.H. glared at Maleficent, as if to say, 'How dare you say her name!' _I guess Maleficent still hates Mom. That I know for sure. But I can't figure out Mal and the others._ Lizzy looked in Mal's direction. Mal was looking at her curiously. Lizzy quickly looked away.

"And I, Maleficent… The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless prince," Maleficent said in a mocking tone. "Villains!" Maleficent once again yelled.

"Yes." They answered in unison. Well everyone except Q.O.H. She refused to participate in the conversation.

"Our day has finally come. We **will** get our revenge!" Maleficent announced triumphantly. _Isn't that what every villain says before doing something evil that is related to revenge? And yet, here we all are. Stuck in this dump._

"Hmm," Everyone hummed in agreement. By the time the villains finished their evil meeting, the limo had arrived. Everyone headed outside. However, when Lizzy tried to leave, her mother stopped her.

"Elizabeth," Q.O.H. said seriously. Lizzy was a bit nervous. Never had she heard her mother sound this serious.

"Yes mother?" Lizzy asked she put her bag down and sat down at the long stone table.

"I have something important to tell you," Q.O.H. didn't look Lizzy in the eyes. Lizzy was getting more worried. Eye contact was **very** important to her mother and she usually never broke it. "I'm not your real mother." Lizzy thought she had heard wrong.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lizzy questioned in disbelief. She stared at the woman who she thought was her mother.

"Your real parents leave in Auradon. Don't ask me who they are because I don't know. Someone delivered you to me in exchange for something. I don't know their name either. I named you Elizabeth. I don't know what your parents named you," Q.O.H. confessed. Lizzy stared in front of her. _Oh my goodness._ She couldn't move or talk. She snapped out of her trance when she heard the horn of the limo. _They're waiting for me._ She got up from her seat quietly and grabbed her bag. She walked outside quietly. Tears were forming behind her eyes. She entered the limo and stared absent mindedly in front of her. She didn't hear the others asking her if she was okay. She didn't hear anything. _Everything I've been through, all of the pain, was for nothing. Absolutely nothing._


	5. The Ride

Descendants – The Lost Princess

The Ride

Lizzy, if that was her real name, was sitting quietly in the limo as the others conversed around her.

"You're looking a little washed out," Evie informed Mal as she pulled out her blush brush. "Let me help you out." Evie put her brush up to Mal's cheek.

"Ewe, stop," Mal countered as she pushed Evie's hand away. "I'm plotting." She played around with a small black remote that was in her hands

"Well, it's not very attractive," Evie said while she reached for a blue crystal like candy on a stick. Mal stared at Lizzy. Both of them were deep in thought. Carlos picked up a Reese's peanut butter cup and took a bite.

"Oh! These!" Carlos screamed, drawing the attention of Jay, who was sitting next to him. "It's salty like nuts, but sweet like I don't know what." Carlos and Jay stared at the candy in front of them.

"Let me see," Jay commanded. Carlos opened his mouth in Jay's direction. "Ewe!" Jay slapped Carlos and he instantly closed his mouth.

"Ow!" Carlos yelped while Jay grabbed the candy from his hand. Jay took a bite of the candy and looked at his friend. They shared a goofy grin as they continued to eat the candy.

"Look!" Evie yelled, causing Mal and Lizzy to snap back to attention. They all looked through the windshield. "It's a trap!" Everyone started screaming and huddled together for protection. Lizzy slowly looked up while everyone else was still huddled together.

"Guys? Look," Lizzy said meekly as she pointed out the window. Everyone slowly got up from their positions. They looked in the direction of Lizzy's finger.

"What just happened?" Mal questioned her friends. They all calmed down a bit before Evie finally answered.

"It must be magic," She joyfully stated. _Must be._ Lizzy thought to herself. After that she tuned out and Mal started to ask the driver some questions. She started to imagine what her real parents were like. Did they have brown hair? Did they have brown eyes? Were they tall or short? She desperately wanted to know everything about them.

"Lizzy?" Evie asked her. There was kindness and concern in her voice. Lizzy looked up at her. Her cheeks were wet. _I guess I couldn't hold in my tears anymore._ Lizzy quickly wiped them away. "Are you okay?" By now everyone was watching her.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Lizzy replied while she put on a fake smile. Mal rolled her eyes. "What?" Lizzy asked Mal.

"I know a fake smile when I see one," Mal stated coolly. "What is actually going on with you, Elizabeth Hearts?" She looked at Lizzy, there was curiosity in her bright green eyes. Lizzy looked at her carefully. Then, she looked at the others. They were still staring at her.

"You really want to know?" Lizzy quizzed the others. They all nodded. "Fine. I'll tell you. When I was a child, I was taken from my parents. Some hooded person kidnapped me and took me to the Isle of the Lost. Away from my parents. Away from my home. That person… They took me to the Queen of Hearts and erased all of my memories. She raised me and she tortured me. I went through all of that for nothing. I always justified her cruelty by telling myself that it was just tough love, really tough love, from a mother to her daughter. But I can't even do that anymore, because she wasn't even my mother and I wasn't her daughter." The others stared at her in disbelief.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in," Mal said as tears rushed down Lizzy's cheeks. Evie extended her hand to Lizzy. She took it gratefully with one hand and with the other she wiped her tears once more.

"Don't worry, Lizzy. We're here for you. Okay? We are your friends now. There is nothing you need to worry about. We'll help you find your parents," Evie reassured Lizzy as Mal took her free hand.

"Thanks, Evie. That means a lot," Lizzy thanked her new group of friends. For the remainder of the ride to Auradon, Lizzy was silent. Mal and Evie kept on talking. Jay and Carlos kept on arguing. Lizzy didn't say another word. She kept on thinking about her real family and what they were like. Did she have siblings? Were they still looking for her? _Are they still looking for me? It's been so many years._ 16 years to be exact.

 **I am so so so so so sorry that this chapter is so short. I am also sorry that this chapter is so so so so so late. I am currently on a break from school, so hopefully I should be able to post more chapters. Thank you all for being so patient. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer. Once again thank you. Thanks to everyone who followed and or favorited this story.**


	6. The Arrival

Descendants – The Lost Princess

The Arrival

Once the five kids arrived at Auradon Prep, Lizzy was the first to get out of the limo. She was so sore from sitting in the cramped space for such a long time and she needed to stretch. She didn't expect to see so many people waiting outside for them. However, she didn't have much time to think about it because she was nearly pushed to the ground when Carlos fell out of the limo fighting with Jay over some blue fabric. Jay was carrying plenty more in his free hand. The marching band that had been playing stopped abruptly. Probably from surprise. _Of course they're fighting. What else would they be doing?_ Lizzy thought while she quickly moved out the way. Mal's head poked out from the door of the limo and she and Evie carefully stepped over and around the fighting Jay and Carlos as they made their way out.

"You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" Carlos squealed as he struggled to get the blue fabric away from Jay.

"Cause you want it!" Jay yelled back as if it was obvious. Lizzy rolled her eyes. They were being complete idiot as always.

"No!" Carlos screamed as Evie twirled happily next to them. Everyone stared quietly at the boys as Fairy Godmother, Prince Ben, and Princess Audrey made their way through the crowd. Lizzy got so bored she started to smoothen out her dark red skirt. It had gotten a few wrinkles on the way over.

"Give it to me!" Jay demanded while he and Carlos kept arguing. Lizzy knew they were her new friends now, but she couldn't help but be frustrated with them. She had run out of wrinkles to smoothen on her skirt, so she moved on to her shirt.

"Ow!" Carlos yelped as Mal walked next to them and Evie turned around to look at them. Lizzy just stood at a distance, making sure she looked okay. Mostly because she was bored, but also because the Q.O.H. had taught her that she needed to look presentable when she faced a crowd.

"Let go!" Jay commanded angrily to Carlos, who was still struggling on the ground.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Mal whispered at the two. "We have an audience!"

"Just cleaning up!" Jay announced and put on a fake smile when he saw the three walking towards them. "Get up." Jay extended a hand to Carlos and helped him off the ground. Mal and Evie stood in front of the 2 with their hands on their hips. Lizzy decided to join the girls. She walked over and stood to the left of Evie.

"Leave it like you found it!" Fairy Godmother sang as she, Ben, and Audrey stopped in front of the 5 teens. "And by that, I mean just leave it." Jay threw the stuff he was carrying back into the limo, unhappily. Carlos handed him the blue fabric, which he also threw back into the limo. The limo driver closed the door immediately and waited for further instructions. Carlos stood in between Mal and Evie as Jay caught sight of Audrey. Lizzy rolled her eyes once again. _Oh boy. This won't end well._

"Hello, foxy," Jay said as he walked up to Audrey. "The name's Jay." Audrey laughed uncomfortably as F.G. (Fairy Godmother) stepped in front of Jay. Lizzy thought she saw Ben quietly laughing at this exchange.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," F.G. interjected as Jay frowned. He slowly backed away until he was in line with the others. F.G. returned to her original spot, in between Ben and Audrey. "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." F.G. gave a small curtsey as Mal's face lit up with curiosity. Lizzy could practically see the gears in Mal's head turning. _Right, how could I forget? The only reason we are here is to steal Fairy Godmother's wand._

" _The_ Fairy Godmother?" Mal questioned in disbelief. "As in 'bibbidi bobbidi boo'?" Mal waved her hand around as if she were waving around an actual wand. Honestly, Lizzy couldn't care less about the wand or what the villains wanted. All she wanted was to find her family. She caught Ben's gaze and for a moment she felt something. Something familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Lizzy was so focused on Ben that she missed part of the conversation

"Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future," F.G. stated while making some dramatic hand gestures.

"It's so good to finally meet you all," Ben stated as he and Audrey walked in front of F.G. "I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be King!" Audrey interrupted as she emphasized 'Prince'. This caught Evie's attention and she quickly walked up to Ben.

"You had me a prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess," Evie said happily as she curtsied.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you," Audrey say while wearing a fake smile. Lizzy could tell that Audrey hated them and didn't approve of them being there. Evie glared at Audrey as she walked back to her previous position. Lizzy stared at Audrey angrily. _She is full of it._

"This is Audrey," Ben introduced quickly. Lizzy thought he looked a bit sorry that he brought her along.

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend," Audrey corrected as she reached for Ben's hand. She once again emphasized 'Princess'. _So labels and status mean a lot to her. Classic case of popular princess._ "Right Benny-Boo?" Audrey and Ben giggled a little. Lizzy looked curiously at the couple. That familiar feeling returning. _What is this feeling?_

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around and I'll see you tomorrow," F.G. kindly announced while she rested her hand on Ben and Audrey's. "The doors of wisdom are never shut." She added as she dramatically separated Ben's and Audrey's hands. This caused the 5 VK's to jump back a little in surprise. F.G. stepped in front of the group once more as she continued to talk. "But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." F.G. walked away, taking the marching band with her. _Library hours 8-11. That will come in handy._ Lizzy made of mental note about this because she believed it would help her in her search. Ben stepped forward and paused for a second. He started to walk over to Jay, who was first on the right.

"It is so, so, so good to finally me… meet you all," Ben said as Jay punched him in the shoulder. Jay smirked at this while Ben continued down the line. Next was Mal. He shook Mal's hand, but by the looks of things, he got lost in her eyes. Lizzy laughed quietly to herself, which got the attention of Audrey. (Excuse me, _Princess_ Audrey). Audrey glared at her, silently demanding to know what was so funny. Lizzy just shrugged and turned her attention back to Ben.

"This is a momentous occasion," Ben continued as he moved on to Carlos. "And one that I hope will go down in history." After shaking Carlos's hand, Ben discretely licked his finger. "Is that chocolate?" He asked Carlos as he continued on to Evie. Carlos sucked on his thumb in response. "As the day our two peoples began to heal." Ben shook Evie's hand as Audrey giggled behind him. When Ben finally reached Lizzy she curtsied. She hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand. The Q.O.H. taught her that she should always curtsy when in the presence of a royal and she should never come into physical contact with royals who are not family or close friends. Ben must have thought this was strange because he stared at her for a second before leaving. _There is that familiar feeling again. What in Auradon could it possibly be?!_

"Or the day that you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are," Mal said sarcastically as Ben walked over to her.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben questioned her as Audrey linked her arm with his.

"A little more than a little bit," Mal answered while she looked around. Lizzy could feel the tension rising.

"Well, so much for my first impression," Ben and Mal shared a small laugh. Lizzy saw that Audrey definitely did not like this. _I knew this wasn't going to end well._

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Audrey questioned Mal with one of her fake smiles plastered on her face. "Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff," Audrey continued as Mal's facial expression basically said 'Wow, is she serious?' Lizzy could tell that Ben was getting a little uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was starting to head into. "Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping…"

"Beauty!" Mal interrupted. "Yeah, I've heard the name." There was an awkward pause that, thankfully, only lasted a second. By the look Ben was wearing on his face, Lizzy could tell that he hoped Mal wouldn't have a negative reaction to this. "You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother, to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge," Audrey said.

"Totes!" Mal added. Mal and Audrey shared a sarcastic laugh that was followed by a long sigh. Ben clapped his hands together, his smile returned. Probably because that part of the conversation was over.

"Okay! So how about a tour? Yeah?" Ben asked everyone, but he didn't wait for an answer. "Auradon Prep, originally built 300 years ago and converted to a high school by my father when he became king." Ben explained as they came across a statue of King Adam. Something about this man was familiar to Lizzy, but she didn't know what. She definitely knew that it wasn't because his face was on every single goodness poster on the Isle of the Lost. Ben clapped his hands together twice and the statue turned into a beast. Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay's arms. Jay was not happy about this and seeing his expression made Lizzy giggle a bit.

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible," Ben explained as Lizzy stared at the statue in surprise. _Cool._

"Does he shed much?" Mal joked while she looked up at the statue.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch," Ben replied, catching on to the joke. Jay dropped Carlos and pushed him away.

"Nice. Cool statue," Lizzie stated as she clapped twice to show her admiration. To everyone's surprise, the statue morphed back into a man. Her friends stared at her for some kind of explanation, but she was just as surprised and confused as they were. However, it was the look that Ben was giving her that caught her off guard. He was staring at her curiously, but she could see a bit of panic hidden behind is brown eyes. "Let's move on," Lizzy said quickly, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself.

"Yes. Let's," Ben agreed quietly, not taking his eyes off her. In reality, it was only a second, but to Lizzy it felt like hours before Audrey tugged on Ben's arm in a plea to keep on moving. They walked inside of the castle and Mal began to ask Ben some questions.

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal quizzed as the group came to a halt.

"Yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired," Ben explained. "Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happened to be kings and queens," Mal said sarcastically as Lizzy started to think more about what happened outside just a minute ago.

"That's true! Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years," Audrey stated matter-of-factly as she draped Ben's arm over her shoulders. Ben laughed uncomfortably as he caught sight of Doug.

"Doug! Doug, come down," Ben instructed as he walked over to the base of the large wooden staircase. He met a small, nerdy boy at the bottom who was wearing a band uniform and holding a clipboard. "This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Ben introduced his friend before walking back over to the group of VK's. He stopped in front of Mal. "I'll see you later, okay? And if there is anything you need, feel free to…"

"Ask Doug," Audrey finished as she and Mal shared yet another sarcastic laugh that was followed by a long sigh. _So she's the jealous type. Good to know._ Audrey took Ben's hand and dragged him away from the group.

"Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son," Doug waved to the 5 teens standing before him. "As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and… High-ho." Doug caught sight of Evie, who he obviously now had a crush on, as she walked towards him.

"Evie. Evil Queen's daughter," Evie stated as Mal and Lizzy snickered. Doug suddenly snapped back to attention and looked down at his clipboard.

"Okay, so about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already…" Doug informed as Mal and Lizzy quickly made their way over to where Doug and Evie were standing. "History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and, uh, Remedial Goodness 101." Doug hesitated before saying the last one as Mal laughed a little.

"Let me guess. New class?" Mal asked Doug as she slipped a piece of candy into her mouth. Doug just nodded his head quietly. Lizzy took a closer look at the schedule and frowned a bit.

"Come on guys, let's go find our dorms," Mal said as dropped the empty wrapper on the floor. Doug watched the wrapper fall to the ground as 4 out of the 5 VK's followed Mal up the staircase behind Doug. Lizzy didn't move, she continued to look over the schedule.

"Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way guys," Doug said as he pointed in the opposite direction. Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos all ran down the stairs and headed the other way. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." Lizzy waited patiently next to him for him to finish speaking.

"Sneezy," Carlos finished as he tapped Doug on the back. Doug sighed with relief as the 4 disappeared to find their new rooms. It took Doug a second before he realized that Lizzy was still standing next to him.

"Yes?" Doug questioned as Lizzy looked at him, a little upset.

"These schedules are for people who are 16," Lizzy told Doug as he looked over the schedule himself.

"Yeah. Why is that a problem?" Doug asked as Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"It's a problem because I'm not 16. I'm 17," Lizzy stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay. I wasn't aware. I just assumed you were all the same age. Let's go to Fairy Godmother's office to get this fixed," Doug said kindly as Lizzy displayed a small smile.

"Let's go!" Lizzy exclaimed as she and Doug headed to the headmistress's office.

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed or favorited the story! Also, thanks to the people who have reviewed the story. (Of course you don't have to do any of that if you don't want to!) I'm sorry if it doesn't seem that interesting at the moment because it's kind of straight from the movie, but it will get better! This chapter is kind of long to make up for the last one being too short.**

 **I have a question for you guys. Should Lizzy (Beth) have a love interest? Should she find someone that she loves who loves her back? If so, who should it be? It can be a real character from the movie or a made up character that is related to the characters in the movie. It has to be a character that is a hero, though, so no long distance relationships with someone on the Isle of the Lost. Please put your opinion and suggestions in a review. Thank you!**

 **(Sorry if that author's note was really, really, really long and thanks and million if you made it this far)**


	7. Meeting New Friends

Descendants – The Lost Princess

 **Hey Guys! I wanted to add a little note before this chapter. I have decided that Lizzy will have a relationship and I have an idea about who it will be with. If you want to make any suggestions, feel free to. This chapter is mainly going to be about Lizzy and her perspective when they first arrive because we already know what happens with the others. It is going to be in first person point of view. I have received a lot of positive reviews from people about how they are really liking the story, so thank you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Making New Friends

Lizzy P.O.V.

After I informed Doug that I was a year older than the others, he told me that we should head to Fairy Godmother's office. I was a bit nervous walking through the big hallways. My whole life, I was basically locked away in a house. Granted it was a large house, but it was nothing compared to the castle I was in now. There were students and professors everywhere. It was overwhelming. I tried my best to think of something else. I thought of my family. It really was the only thing that I thought about since the Q.O.H. told me that my birth parents were somewhere in Auradon. (I know I wrote this like a hundred times before, but just bear with me). I desperately wanted to know everything about them. Doug and I walked the whole way without saying anything to each other. We were both trapped in our own thoughts. I bet that he was thinking about Evie. After their meeting earlier, I could tell that he liked her. Ironic, I know.

"Here we are," Doug announced as we stopped in front of a wooden door with a tag that said _'Headmistress Fairy Godmother'_. I was pulled from my thoughts while Doug knocked on the door.

"It's open! Come on in!" I heard someone call from the other side of the door. It had to be F.G. Doug twisted the golden knob gently before pushing the door open. He walked inside and I followed. Once we were both in, Doug closed the door.

"Hello again, Fairy Godmother," Doug said as I looked around. She had a very interesting office. It was smaller than I thought it would be, but the size made it a little cozy. There was a small wooden desk that was in the back of the room. It was in front of a large window that was letting in a lot of light. Next to the desk was a small fireplace that wasn't being used at the moment. There were two very large bookshelves that had been pushed up against the walls. I couldn't help but be amazed. I had never seen so much color or life in a room before. It was honestly beautiful. All the rooms back at my old house were very gray and dusty.

"Hello, Doug! What can I do for you?" Fairy Godmother asked as she looked up from her stack of papers. She saw me standing next to Doug and her smile seemed to grow bigger. I didn't think that was possible. "You must be Elizabeth Hearts." I nodded slowly. At first I was a little impressed she figured it out, but as I looked at myself I knew it was quite obvious. The colors, the wig, the contacts, and the small crown headband I was wearing were dead giveaways. "What do you two need?" She set her papers down and folded her hands together.

"Well, Lizzy is 17, so I thought we should revise her schedule," Doug explained while he placed his clipboard on F.G.'s desk. She picked it up and looked over it.

"Yes, I agree," F.G. stated as she pulled out a pen and began to make some alterations. "So, History of Woodsmen and Pirates is being replaced by History of Magic and Sorcerers. Safety Rules for the Internet is being replaced by Anti-Bullying Lessons. Remedial Goodness 101 will stay the same." F.G. handed the clipboard back to Doug. He inspected the new schedule before handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said to F.G. as I looked over my new schedule. I gave Doug back his clipboard when I was finished.

"No problem child," F.G. replied kindly. "Is that all?"

"Yes. That's all," Doug answered before turning around to leave.

"Actually, no. That's not all," I admitted as Doug stopped walking. He turned around and looked at me curiously.

"What else do you need?" F.G. asked. She was also looking at me curiously. I waited a moment, unsure on how I was going to ask.

"Do you keep the kingdom's records in the library?" I finally managed to say. F.G. looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, dear. Care to elaborate?" F.G. questioned while I thought carefully of what I was going to say next.

"I mean, like birth records, or missing persons files. Stuff like that," I explained as F.G. thought about what I was asking her. A minute or two went by before she finally answered.

"I believe you can get digital copies on the computers," F.G. responded.

"Thanks so much," I said before leaving her office with Doug. Once we got back to the entrance of the school or castle or whatever this place was, Doug and I parted ways so I could find my dorm room. After a few minutes of searching, I finally found it. The sun was beginning to set, so I bet that my new roommate, _ugh_ , was inside. I gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened up a crack and a saw a pair of blue eyes and a lock of blonde hair peeking through the crack. I then heard a gasp come from inside the room and the door quickly shut. I rolled my eyes. I must have scared her off.

"Um, hey can you open the door? I don't have a key yet," I knocked once more. I was getting fed up with this. I just wanted to head inside and rest before I went to meet up with the others.

"Who is it?" A girl's voice asked me while I waited impatiently.

"It's your new roommate," I said as the door swung open. I stepped back in surprise. I wasn't expecting the door to open that quickly. A girl with blonde hair and blue highlights, blue eyes, a blue dress with black and flower accents, blue and white striped leggings, and black heels was standing in front of me.

"Why didn't you just say so?!" She squealed with delight while she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room. She shut the door before going to sit down in front of her vanity. I surveyed the area and I was a little disappointed by what I saw. The room was covered in pink. I wasn't a huge fan of pink. She quickly put her hair up in a ponytail and tied a dark navy blue ribbon around it. She opened the draw and pulled out a key. She stood up and walked towards me. "Hi! I'm Ally! I'm the daughter of Alice. She was the woman who ended up in Wonderland. Anyway, here is your key." She extended her hand for me to shake. _Oh boy. The last person I wanted to have to share a room with._ I slowly took and hand and shook it. Then, she handed me my key. "That is your bed over there." She pointed to the bed that was farthest away from the door.

"Great. Thanks so much," I replied with a little sarcasm hidden in my voice as I walked around the room closing the curtains. Even though the sun was going down, it was way too bright in here. My bags were already leaning against one of the legs of my new bed. I quickly picked up my backpack and headed over to the vanity. Before I sat down I slipped my new key into the front pocket.

"So, which villain is your parent?" Ally asked, trying to make conversation. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my makeup bag. It was black and had a red heart 'wearing' a golden crown printed on it. The printed design matched my birthmark, but with the color.

"If you mean which villain raised me, then it was the Queen of Hearts," I calmly stated as Ally flinched at the mention of the name. I removed my wig and carefully placed it on the table. My long brown hair flowed down before resting on my back. I removed the red contacts and put them away in my makeup bag. My brown eyes were finally visible. _Those are two features that I thought I would never see again._

" _The_ Queen of Hearts? Like the one from Wonderland?" Ally asked as she took a seat on her bed. I took out a makeup wipe and removed my intense black eyeshadow and red lipstick.

"Is there another Queen of Hearts that I could be referring to?" I asked sarcastically as I applied a light blue and gold eyeshadow. (The gold was for the inner part of the eyelid. The part closest to the nose).

"Well, I guess not. It's just that my mother told me a lot of horrible thing about the Queen of Hearts. Like how she beheaded a lot of people," Ally and I both shivered at the thought. I had some horrible memories of that. I put my eyeshadow away and took out my eyeliner and mascara.

"She does like to punish people. Now more than ever. She still hasn't come to terms with the whole imprisonment thing," I explained as I outlined my eyes with a dark blue. I then applied mascara before moving on my lips.

"You don't even look anything like your mother. I mean you did when you were wearing the wig and contacts and stuff. But not so much anymore," Ally said matter-of-factly while I glared at her in the mirror. She was looking at me curiously. I clenched my lip gloss so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"Don't ever call that old hag my mother again! Do you understand?" I snapped as I turned in my seat so I could look her in her eyes. I must have scared her again because she didn't say anything. She only nodded. I turned back to the mirror to finish off the rest of my makeup. (Light pink lip gloss and blush) When I did, I put my makeup bag back in my backpack. I placed my wig in my other bag before I started to go through it. "Here it is," I muttered mainly to myself. I entered the bathroom and changed into a royal blue long sleeved dress, a gold belt, and royal blue ankle boots that matched my dress. I kept on my black leggings, gold cuff bracelets with a matching gold collar, a yellow headband with a small crown, any my ruby heart locket. I didn't know why, but I felt like blue suited me more than red. I stepped out of the bathroom carrying my red long sleeved shirt, red skirt with black polka dots, and black ankle boots. I have a thing for ankle boots. Don't judge me.

"Wow! You look so pretty!" Ally admired as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Thanks, Ally," I said while I carefully folded my clothes and placed them on my bed. I unpacked the rest of my things and put them all away. It didn't take long since I didn't have much. For the finishing touch, I placed my old rag doll on my bed.

"That's kind of cute. Where did you get it?" Ally asked me as she place down her book. I sat down on my bed and recalled the memory.

"It was a birthday gift from the King of Hearts. He didn't know exactly when my birthday was, so he just picked a random day and called it my birthday. We celebrated my birthday on that day every year after that," I had to hold back tears that threatened to come out.

"That's sweet," Ally replied as she came to sit next to me.

"Yeah, he was the only one who actually cared about me," Ally placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, I'm going down to the library. Do you want to come with me?" Ally asked, breaking the silence. I thought about it for a minute before responding.

"Maybe later. I have to go meet up with the others," I got up from the bed and grabbed my backpack. I made my way to the door and opened it. "Thanks, Ally. And I genuinely mean that." I think I just made my first friend at Auradon Prep. I left Ally alone in our room with a smile on her face. I closed the door behind me and headed off to find the others.

 **Hey Guys! Another author's note. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed!**


	8. Research

Descendants Fanfiction – The Lost Princess

Research

Lizzy P.O.V.

I wandered down the halls of the boys' dorm wing. When I reached Carlos and Jay's room, I knocked on the door. Evie was the one who opened it. When she saw me she smiled.

"Glad you could make it," Evie said while I entered the room. The boys' room looked so much cooler than mine. For starters, there room wasn't as pink. If there was any pink in the room.

"Thanks, Evie," I replied as I took a seat at their table. Carlos was playing video games and Jay and Mal were arguing while Jay sorted through a pile of stuff that he had stolen earlier. Evie returned to her position on Carlos's bed and continued to check her makeup. Mal, fed up with Jay, looked up at me. For a second, she seemed confused.

"Lizzy?" She asked as she stepped closer to me.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" I questioned. She looked at me from head to toe.

"You just look different. That's all," Mal answered as I nodded. She turned her attention back to the others. Jay had started playing video games while Carlos watched. Evie was still doing her makeup. "Guys! Do I need to remind you what we're all here for?"

"Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah," Jay joked, which caused us all, except for Mal, to laugh.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents," Mal said angrily. She caught everyone's attention, even mine. I didn't even have to prove anything. This was the first time I had seen the angry Mal. I didn't like her very much. "To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?"

"Yeah," We all replied in unison.

"Evie, mirror me," Mal ordered as she took a seat across from me. Jay stepped away from his game. Carlos, Jay, and Evie joined me and Mal at the table. Evie sat down in between me and Mal. Carlos stood next to me, in front of the computer. Jay stood next to Mal and Evie.

"Mirror, mirror, on the… in my hand. Where is Fairy Godmother's wand… stand?" Evie asked her mirror as an image of the wand appeared on the glass.

"There it is!" Mal said.

"Zoom out," Carlos instructed Evie. Evie brought the mirror closer to her.

"Magic mirror, not so close," She whispered as the mirror brought up an image of the Earth. "Closer. Closer. Closer."

"Can I go back to my game?" Carlos asked as he turned to leave. "I'm on level three." I was getting bored of waiting around.

"Stop!" Jay yelled as Mal grabbed Evie's arms.

"It's in a museum," Mal informed as the mirror showed an image of a sign that read 'The Museum of Cultural History'. "Do we know where that is?" I thought about it before shaking my head. Obviously, I had never heard of it. Carlos started typing on the computer before he answered Mal.

"2.3 miles from here," Carlos said as he turned the laptop around for everyone to see. It showed a map with an outlined path.

"Way to go, genius," I said impressed as I thought of a way to get out of this. Carlos went back to his video game. The others got up to leave, but I stayed behind.

"Are you coming?" Mal asked me. I thought about it for a minute.

"I think I'll head down to the library. Maybe I can find some information on the wand and other magical objects," I replied. Mal looked at me for a second before shrugging and walking away. She opened the door and looked both ways.

"Come on," Mal whispered as she ran into the hallway. Jay and Evie followed, but Carlos was still playing his video game.

"Carlos!" Mal quietly yelled back at him.

"Coming!" He said as he ran into the hallway. He tried to put his jacket on in the process.

"Great. They're gone. I have a few hours before the library closes," I walked into the hallway and made my way to the library. When I found it, I was amazed. I had never seen so many books. "Wow! This place is amazing." I headed to the computers and started to look up old files from 17 years ago.

"Lizzy!" I'm assuming someone yelled at me as they were shushed by someone else. I looked around a little confused. Who could have possibly called me? After searching with no luck, I returned to the computer screen. To be honest, I wasn't trying that hard.

"Crimes, deaths, and… Aha here it is births in Auradon," I clicked on the link and was about to continue reading when someone tapped me on shoulder. I turned around and saw Ally and a couple of her friends. I forgot she was going to be here.

"What are you doing, Lizzy?" Ally asked me curiously. She pulled up a chair and sat next to me. Her friends stood close by. They also seemed curious.

"Hey, Ally. Funny running into you here. I'm just… um… researching," I laughed nervously. I didn't want to have to explain the whole situation to them.

"Not really. I told you I was going to be here," I was starting to become uncomfortable. It was like she was in some kind of trance. I needed to change the subject and fast.

"So, who are you two?" I gestured to the other two in the group. Ally seemed to snap out of her trance and forget about what I was doing.

"Right! How rude of me! This is Madeline Hatter, or Maddie. She is the daughter of the Mad Hatter," Ally explained. _Great. Another Wonderland descendant._ Maddie curtsied. Her purple and blue hair bounced as she did. "This is…"

"I can introduce myself, Ally. I am a year older than you," The blonde haired, blue eyed boy stated matter-of-factly. Ally put her arms up in defense. He was very cute. "I'm Christian, but most people just call me Chris. My mom is Cinderella, my dad is Prince Charming, and my annoying little brother is Chad."

"Wow. Well it's nice to meet you all," I put on a fake smile and turned back to the computer. I could still feel their stares. I slowly turned around to face them once again. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, we told you who we are. What about you. Who are you?" Chris asked me while he pulled up a couple chairs for him and Maddie. _Great their staying._

"I wish I knew," I muttered under my breath. I really had no clue. Everything I knew or was told about myself was a lie. I didn't know who my parents were or if I had any siblings. I didn't even know my real name.

"What was that?" Ally questioned.

"Nothing," I quickly responded. "I'm Elizabeth Hearts, but everyone calls me Lizzy. I was raised by the Queen of Hearts." Maddie shuddered at the name, like Ally did earlier.

"Interesting," Chris said absent-mindedly while I returned back to the computer.

"Why is that interesting?" I quizzed him as I printed out the list of all births in 1998. I moved on to the missing persons reports from the years 1998-2001.

"It's just you don't look anything like your m…" Chris started, but he didn't finish. Ally had covered his mouth with her hand. He gave her an annoyed look. Maddie was trying to contain her laughter.

"You don't want to finish that sentence. Trust me," Ally explained as she removed her hand. I printed out the new list while I laughed at the scene. Then, I got up to retrieve my printouts. When I returned, the group was arguing about something. I didn't know what, and frankly, I didn't care. I put the packet in my backpack and put the bag on my back.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go," I informed before walking away. However, Chris ran after me. We walked together in awkward silence before I decided to say something. "How can I help you this time?" I felt something in the pit of my stomach when I talked to him. It wasn't like how I felt with Ben. This was something different. _Butterflies? No, it can't be that. He is kind of cute though. No. Forget it. The only reason you are here is to find your family. Nothing more, nothing less._

"Actually, I was hoping we could hang out sometime," Chris suggested. _Oh boy._ "Maybe I can even help you find that secret missing person that you're looking for." I looked at him in surprise.

"How did you…" I started to ask, but I didn't get the chance to finish. A boy who looked like a younger version of Chris ran up to us.

"There you are!" He yelled crossly at Chris and completely ignored me. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Chris looked deeply annoyed by the arrival of this new guy.

"You obviously weren't trying very hard. Besides, I told you I was going to be at the library," Chris replied as he crossed his arms in anger.

"Whatever. Mom called and she won't hang up until she talks to you! So, come on!" The new guy, who I'm assuming is Chris's younger brother Chad, grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him away.

"See you later!" Chris called back to me. I simply waved as they turned a corner and disappeared. Now, he was all I could think about.

"Ugh! Great! Now he's stuck in my head!" I yelled at myself in frustration before heading off to my dorm.

 **Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed that. So, Christian (Chris) Charming will be the guy that she likes. So I have fanfics on wattpad: Lab Rats, Descendants, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I forgot to put my username in the last few chapters. To find me on wattpad, look for mollybunky. I also have an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fanfic here. If you want to check any of those out, be my guest. If not, then, ok. It's your choice. Also, feel free to PM me or leave a review with any suggestions or anything like that. Thank You!**


	9. Remedial Goodness 101

Descendants Fanfiction – The Lost Princess

Remedial Goodness 101

I was now sitting in Remedial Goodness 101 with Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. I was at the table in front of Mal and Evie. Fairy Godmother was standing up front trying to teach us stuff about being good. _Good luck with that._

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, a, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or d, carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother quizzed us while she pointed to statements on her chalkboard. Evie shook her head at option three and Carlos and Jay looked extremely bored. From what I could tell, Mal was doodling on a piece of paper. I was reviewing the information that I printed at the library the night before. The others were sitting behind me so I knew that their mission was unsuccessful. Once Fairy Godmother had finished speaking, Evie raised her hand enthusiastically.

"Evie," Fairy Godmother called while pointing in Evie's direction.

"What was the second one?" Evie asked as Mal gave her an incredulous look. _I refuse to believe that Evie is this stupid. The answers were written on the board! Besides, the answer was obviously c._

"Oh, okay. Anyone else?" Fairy Godmother asked, moving on from Evie. No one raised their hand. Probably because no one cared enough to try. After a moment of silence, Fairy Godmother called on a random person.

"Mal?" Fairy Godmother said as Mal raised her head. I could tell she was a little annoyed.

"C, give it a bottle," Mal answered. _Called it._

"Correct. Again," Fairy Godmother proudly stated.

"You are on fire, girl!" Carlos said, impressed as Mal shrugged.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun," Mal replied simply as if it was obvious. And, frankly, it was.

"Oh," Carlos, Evie, and Jay realized in unison. Their faces seems to light up upon receiving this new information.

"That makes so much sense," Evie whispered to herself as Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter entered the room. She let out a squeal as she passed by us.

"Oh. Hello, dear one," Fairy Godmother greeted. That was my cue to check out. I really didn't care what Jane wanted. (You may find that I don't care about a lot of things, I'm not trying to be rude. I just want to find my parents. That is the only reason I'm here.) I refocused my attention on the pile of papers in front of me. The first thing I did was go through and cross out all of the male names. Obviously, I'm not a guy. Next, I crossed off all of the names from the missing people sheets that were older than two or three at the time of their disappearance. After that, I was stuck. I wasn't exactly sure what to do. If I looked through all of these papers, even with the adjustments, there was a slim chance that I was going to find what I was looking for. Mainly because I didn't know what I was looking for. I didn't know my real name. I could be staring at it right now and not realize it. I sighed and pushed the stack of papers away. _I'll look at you later._ By now, Jane had left the room and Fairy Godmother had already started asking the next question.

"B, paint it on an apple?" Fairy Godmother asked as Evie giggled. Her hand was halfway raised as she waited for Fairy Godmother to finish. "Or c, turn it over to the proper authorities?" Everyone's hands, except mine and Mal's, shot up like rockets.

"Oh!" Jay yelled as he grabbed Carlos's arm.

"Ooh… get off," Carlos commanded as Jay pulled his arm down.

"Jay," Fairy Godmother called out.

"C. You turn it over to the proper authorities," Jay answered as he pushed Carlos's arm aside.

"I was gonna say that," Carlos insisted as he hit Jay.

"But I said it first!" Jay mimicked as Fairy Godmother clapped her hands together in approval. "Come here!" Jay put Carlos in a headlock and climbed onto the table.

"Ow!" Carlos yelled as Jay gave him a noogie.

"Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?" Jay teased as Evie started to fix her makeup and Mal gave an apologetic look. I just stared at them, baffled by their stupidity.

"Ow! Stop! Ah!" Carlos fought to get free of Jay's grasp but he couldn't do it.

"Boys," Fairy Godmother said tapping her podium. Jay gave Carlos a wet willy, causing the latter to squirm even more. "Boys!" Fairy Godmother started tapping her podium even more. Carlos and Jay immediately stopped fighting and looked at her. _Thank the gods!_ I returned to my thoughts and after a second, I was lost in them. "I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field." Fairy Godmother pointed outside.

"Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is. We'll… We'll pass," Carlos protested as he pushed Jay off of him.

"And Lizzy," Fairy Godmother added. I snapped back to attention. _What did I miss?_ "I heard you were very agile and flexible." I stared at her surprised and confused. _Where in Auradon did she hear that?! Even if it was true, how would anyone know that?_

"I'm sorry. Where did you hear that exactly?" I asked Fairy Godmother.

"Never mind where I heard it. You should try out for the cheerleading team! I've already signed you up!" Fairy Godmother insisted happily.

"Cheer what?" I asked complained. I could hear the others giggling behind my back. _Great! That is just what I needed! Cheerleading tryouts, an opportunity to draw more attention to myself. Plus, it'll waste so much of my valuable time._

Meanwhile:

Ben's P.O.V.

I was sitting in Chemistry class, but I wasn't really paying attention to anything Mr. Deley was saying. I was too focused on the new VK's that had recently come to Auradon. Especially Mal and Lizzy. There was something about Mal. I don't know what it was, but she was extremely beautiful. The glow of her green eyes and her purple hair just added to her beauty. When I looked into her eyes, I got lost in them. Lizzy, on the other hand, was a different story. Yes, she was very pretty. She would probably be prettier without all of the makeup, but I'm getting off topic. There was something strange about her. For instance, how she was able to turn the statue from a beast back into a man. Only members of the royal family could do that. Wait. She's not… She can't be. There is no way that Lizzy is related to me. We don't even look alike. She has black and red hair and I have brown hair. She has red eyes and I have brown eyes. Besides aren't we the same age? I think I would know if I had a twin or something. I should probably call mom and dad about this. It's probably nothing though. Maybe she has magic. That's it, she used magic. She probably didn't even realize that she was using magic. Nothing else to it. If there's nothing else to it, then there is no reason to worry mom and dad. There is absolutely **no** way that Elizabeth Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, is related to me. **No way**.

 **Hey Guys! I hope you liked that chapter. The last part is just what Ben is thinking. He hasn't seen her since their first meeting, so he still doesn't realize that the hair and eyes are fake and that 'Lizzy' is really a year older than him. Feel free to PM me or leave a review with any suggestions you have or anything else really. If you want to check out more Descendants fanfic, I have one on Wattpad under the name mollybunky. It has a completely different plot.**


	10. Tourney and Cheerleading

Descendants Fanfiction – The Lost Princess

Tourney and Cheerleading

Lizzy P.O.V.

"No. There is no way I'm going out in public wearing this!" I was deeply annoyed. I had to go out to a cheerleading practice/tryout thing in a yellow V-neck t-shirt and a blue, yellow, and white skirt. I took off my crown headband, gold choker, gold cuff bracelets, and even my ruby heart locket. I got really paranoid about losing my locket when I took it off, so I wrapped it around my rag doll. I also tied my long brown hair up into a high pony.

"Why not?" Ally called through the bathroom door. "I'm sure you'll look great in it! You look great in practically everything." She wasn't helping. I only wore long sleeves and pants or leggings. I never wore anything short. I knew that if I wore something short like this, then everyone would be able to see all of the scars and bruises that were on my arms, legs, neck, and in this case, part of my chest. I had accumulated many over the years. That's what happens when you live with the Queen of Hearts.

"I have an idea!" I yelled excitedly. I quickly ran out of the bathroom. I rummaged through my drawer until I found what I was looking for. I dashed back inside and hoped that Ally hadn't noticed anything. After a few more minutes I walked out of the bathroom.

"That works," Ally said supportively as she took in my adjustment. Royal blue arm warmers and yellow leggings. Unfortunately there was nothing I could do about my chest and my neck. I was just glad there weren't as many noticeable ones in that area.

"This'll do. Thanks for the help, Ally," I put on my gold sneakers, grabbed my backpack, and ran to the tourney field. _I can't believe Fairy Godmother is making me do this!_ I arrived at the tourney field to find _Princess_ Audrey and the rest of the cheer squad in a huddle. Who knows what they were discussing. I placed my backpack down by the bleachers before joining the group of girls.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Audrey asked me. Her voice was filled with hidden venom. Obviously, she didn't recognize me without my wig and contacts. That, or she just really didn't care about me.

"It's Lizzy, one of the VK's," I answered.

"Oh, well we don't need you. So, toodles!" Audrey sassed as I rolled my eyes. It was starting to become something I did frequently.

"Look, Audrey, excuse me, Princess Audrey, I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here. Let's just get through this and go our separate ways. At least until the next cheer thing that we have to do," I snapped back at her.

"Fine. You can join us," Audrey reluctantly accepted as she marched to the front of the group. "Alright girls, let's get into rows! Today we will just be cheering on the boys as they practice tourney! Tomorrow we will start on routines for the games!" Audrey informed as she rejoined the group. _Great. Audrey must be the captain. That means she must be the leader. This is the perfect job for her. She gets to boss people around while she expresses all of her fake pep._ She stood in the front row at the right, so I decided to stay in the back to and to the left. I watched the scrimmage while I put on a fake smile and jumped around like I was the happiest person in the world. I added in a few high kicks and flips so Audrey wouldn't have a reason to yell at me. Back on the Isle, the Queen of Hearts would go out for long periods of time every day. While she did that, I practiced dancing and flips and stuff so I wasn't bored all of the time. After years of doing that, I got quite good at it.

"Jay, it's me! It's Carlos!" I heard Carlos yell and this brought me out of my thoughts. I've been getting sucked into my thoughts a lot recently. "Wait, stop, Jay. Stop! No, no, no, no. No! Ah!" I watched as the tourney ball bounced off of the shield that Carlos was holding. He fell to the ground after throwing his stick at Jay and covered himself with the shield. Jay basically used Carlos as a stool and then jumped off of him. _I don't know the rules of tourney, but I'm pretty sure Jay just broke most of them._ I continued to watch as Jay mowed down the rest of the tourney team and scored. _At least he scored._ I cheered for Jay, real cheering this time. Plus, the look on Audrey's face was priceless!

"Oh yeah! Come on, let's go! Oh! Whoo! Whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!" Jay even did a little victory dance as he celebrated his goal. I watched and tried my best to hold back my laughter.

"What just happened?" I heard the coach ask the assistant coach. "Who is this guy?" The assistant coach only shrugged in response. "You! Get over here!" Jay stopped dancing and started to run towards the coaches. I stopped 'cheering' so I could hear what was going on. By the time he got there, the rest of the team had also assembled. "What do you call that?" Jay looked a little worried and nervous for a minute. "I call that raw talent." His smile soon returned as he was praised. "Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book." _I knew it!_ The laughter was building up inside of me. I didn't know how much longer I could hold it. "Welcome to the team, son." The coach gave Jay a congratulatory pat on the arm. I was happy for him. He found something besides still to occupy his time. The coach looked over at Carlos. "You ever thought about band?" I heard Jay and Carlos laugh. Although Carlos's laugh was more sarcastic. I could no longer hold it in and I fell to the ground laughing. Audrey gave me weird looks, but I didn't care. It was too funny! After a moment, the laughing finally stopped and I got off of the ground.

"I'll work with him, couch," Ben offered as I felt that feeling again in the pit of my stomach. That familiar feeling. _Ugh! This is bugging me to no end! Why can't someone just tell me what it was?!_

"All right," The coach agreed skeptically. "Let's run that again!" _Great more fake smiles and jumping in place!_

"Whoo!" Someone yelled as the team made their way back to the field. I saw Jay bump into who I believed to be Chad. Jay walked away after a second and left Chad while he held his shoulder in pain. _Ha! That jerk deserved it!_

Later that night, when I finally got back to my dorm room, I took a quick shower. I laid down in bed and I passed out.

 **Hey Guys! What is up? I hope you all are enjoying The Lost Princess. I know I'm enjoying writing it.**

 **Do you think Lizzy will ever find out what that feeling means? Anyway…**

 **Feel free to PM me or write a review if you have any suggestions for the story or any tips or anything like that! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! You don't have to do any of this, of course. Thanks for reading!**


	11. The Dream Part 1

Descendants Fan Fiction – The Lost Princess

The Dream Part 1

 **Just a little note. This is going to be a dream that Lizzy has after she falls asleep.**

Lizzy stood in a medium sized room, but it wasn't her dorm room. It looked like some kind of nursery. There were two baby bassinets. A pink and gold one and a blue and gold one. Above each bassinet was a baby mobile that hung from the ceiling. The one over the pink crib had unicorns, hearts, and small tiaras. The one over the blue crib had beast heads and small crowns.

"Where am I?" Lizzy asked herself. She slowly walked over to the nearest bassinet. Inside was a sleeping baby boy who was snoring very loudly. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing," Lizzy whispered. Something about this baby felt familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. After spending a few minutes with the boy, she moved on to the next bassinet. This one was on the other side of the room. She looked in and saw the prettiest baby girl she had ever seen. This baby was breathtaking. "Wow. You're even cuter than you're brother." Lizzy giggled a bit. She felt like she knew this place. Like she knew these kids, but she didn't know from where. She tried to pick up the baby girl, but her hands slipped right through her. "What is going on? Am I dreaming?" Before Lizzy could really think about it, the glass window in front of her shattered. She screamed in surprise. A dark hooded figure came through the now gaping hole. They walked right over to the crib where the little girl was. By now, the baby girl was awake and screaming her head off.

"Don't cry little one. Everything is going to be okay," The figure said in a demonic voice. Lizzy couldn't even tell whether it belonged to a female or a male.

"Leave her alone!" Lizzy screamed, but no one seemed to hear her. Suddenly, she heard the door open behind her. She turned to see who opened it. A woman with brown hair and wearing a yellow dress was standing in the door way. _This must be the mother._ Lizzy walked closer to get a better look, but the face was blurred. She couldn't see it very well. The woman screamed loudly and within minutes a group of men came rushing to her side.

"…what's wrong?" A man asked her. _He must be the father._ Lizzy knew he said her name, but for some reason she couldn't hear it. With a trembling hand, the woman pointed at the figure. They looked right through Lizzy towards the thing that was standing over their baby. The man charged into the room with clenched fists. His face was also blurred. Lizzy was dying to know who these people were, and how this was connected to her. The figure picked up the baby girl and she started to scream.

"Mama! Dada!" She screamed in the arms of her captor. Lizzy gasped in horror. She knew that voice. That was her voice. That was what she sounded like when she was a small child. She knew this because the Queen of Hearts would always comment on how annoying her voice was. Lizzy started to cry. She realized what was going on. She realized who these people were. Lizzy was watching her own kidnapping. She saw her family for the first time. Well, the first time since she was taken.

"Leave my daughter alone," Her father yelled at the figure. They laughed maniacally while looking down at the baby in their arms. He and the group of men charged towards the figure, but it was too late. When they reached the window, the being had already jumped and disappeared with her. Lizzy snapped. She fell to the floor crying. She looked back over to her mother to make sure she was okay. Her vision was a little blurry due to all of the tears, but she could just about see her mother on the floor and crying uncontrollably. Lizzy couldn't take anymore.

"Please! Make it stop! I've seen enough!" She yelled, but no one was listening to her. The dream or the memory, whatever it was, continued.

"Secure the castle. Then, form search parties and head out. I want this maniac found and brought in, and I want my daughter brought safely back home," her father commanded as the men headed out of the room and disappeared down the hallway. _Wait. Did he say castle? I'm a… I'm a… I'm a princess? Oh my gods._ Her father was hugging her mother as he tried to calm her down.

"Everything is going to be okay… This person, whoever they are, will be brought to justice. We will get our daughter back," He picked her up and carried her out of the room. Lizzy was left in the room with her brother. She was still on the floor. The tears wouldn't stop running down her cheeks. After a few minutes her father came back and scooped the baby boy up in his arms. To both their surprise, he was still fast asleep and snoring loudly. "How are you still asleep?" This brought a small smile to Lizzy's face. She was glad that he wasn't affected by this horrible mess. Soon, her father left with her brother. She was all alone. Sitting on the floor with broken class behind her.

"Please, don't leave me! Mom? Dad?" Lizzy yelled. She didn't want to be left alone. She was so close to them, but yet, still so far away. She wanted to scream, cry, punch something (or someone), and hide all at the same time. Lizzy laid down on the floor. She felt defeated.

It seemed like hours had passed when she heard a heavy set of footprints coming closer and closer. She quickly got up and walked to the door way. She saw her father enter a room across the hall, so she decided to follow. She entered the room slowly. Lizzy saw her mother asleep in her bed with her brother wrapped in her arms. Her father walked over and carefully removed the baby boy. He cradled his son in his arms as he went over to sit in a chair by the window. Lizzy went over and sat down in front of them. Her mother eventually got up as well and walked over to her husband and son.

"Did you find anything?" She asked as she draped her arms over his shoulders. He shook his head while his tired eyes rested on his son.

"The search parties have come up empty handed. We couldn't even find any clues from the nursery," He answered sadly. The three of them didn't move. They stayed in that position for a while. Lizzy watched them as the tears returned to her eyes.

"I miss you guys so much," Lizzy whispered to her parents while she wiped the tears from her face.

 **Hey Guys! Was that a chapter or what? Lizzy remembered her family! Well, kind of. Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions, comments, or tips feel free to let me know.**


	12. The Dream Part 2

Descendants Fan Fiction – The Lost Princess

The Dream Part 2

Lizzy sat in front of her long lost family. She didn't know who they were, but what she did know was that she was going to find them. They were going to be a family again. Lizzy was going to make sure of that. Right when Lizzy was starting to feel comfortable in her old her home, the room started to fade.

"Mom? Dad? What is happening?" Lizzy yelled out. Everything faded until Lizzy was surrounded by darkness. "No! I lost them again! Even in this stupid dream I can't win!" They slipped from her grasp once again. She spent a few minutes in the dark before the darkness dissolved. She was now on some beach. "Where am I? Why won't anyone tell me?"

"Stop moving you stupid child," Lizzy heard that demonic voice once again. She heard a baby stop screaming immediately. Lizzy followed the sounds until she came across the figure. She saw the hooded figure pulled out a scepter with a topaz gem on top. "Who in Auradon are you?" Whoever they were they waved their scepter around and engulfed the beach in orange smoke. Fear coursed through Lizzy's veins. She looked around frantically, but all she saw was orange. "Ah! Someone please help me!" She heard the screaming of a child. Thankfully, the orange smoke was starting to disappear. Lizzy looked around. She was standing on yet another beach, but it was different to the one from before. She saw the hooded figure in front of her. Lizzy quickly ran over to where they were standing.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, and I don't know how you would since you're a stupid baby, we are now on the Isle of the Lost. And that," The figure pointed out towards the water. Lizzy looked in the direction that they were pointing, but all she saw was fog and very faint outlines of buildings. _Who is keeping me from remembering the important details?_ "That is Auradon. If you're smarter than I think, which is highly unlikely, then you will be wondering why I took you from home." The figure started heading more inland. Lizzy followed them. She didn't want to be left alone on the beach. Plus, she wanted to know more. Even if she was terrified. Lizzy knew that this figured person thing was extremely evil, but did they have to be _that_ evil. I mean they were talking to a baby for crying out loud! "You see, I need something. Something very important. And the person who has it won't give it to me. So I came up this brilliant plan!"

"Oh please enlighten me! Oh, how I so wish I could just punch you in the face!" Lizzy was so angry. She figured that this must be when she was taken to the crazy house.

"I give her something she wants and she gives me something I want. It's perfect! She has always wanted a child. So I got her the best one in all of Auradon! A baby princess," The entity continued with their speech.

"So I am a princess! Oh!" Lizzy was super furious. The fear in her body dissipated and was replaced by anger.

"There is no way that she will disagree to my bargain," The figured continued rambling on, and on, and on. Now, Lizzy was just wishing they would stop talking. She was tired of listening to their back story and their 'genius' plan while they traveled. Lizzy was sure that hours had passed before they finally reached her childhood home. "We're here."

"Finally! Let's get this over with. I want to wake up already! I'm fed up with this dream," Lizzy complained while the figure knocked on the door. The door opened a crack.

"Who is it? My husband and I are trying to sleep! I need my beauty rest you know! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take off your head right here and now!" Lizzy's body went stiff. That was once voice she would never forget. That was once voice that she hoped that she would never have to hear again. It was the voice of the Queen of Hearts. The fear returned to Lizzy as quickly as it had left.

"I have come bearing a gift, my queen," Lizzy could tell that this hooded figure didn't like the Queen of Hearts at all. They door swung open when they finished their statement. The Queen of Hearts was standing in front of them, wearing her robe. Lizzy took a few steps back. She knew it wasn't real, but that didn't stop her from being scared.

"A gift, for me?" The Queen of Hearts was practically jumping up and down with excitement. (If royals jumped). Lizzy rolled her eyes a little and she thought that the figure was rolling theirs as well. The Queen of Hearts may have been Lizzy's biggest nightmare, but she was still incredibly annoying.

"Yes, a gift for you," The figure's voice was laced with annoyance. Lizzy didn't blame them. She too grew very annoyed with the Queen of Hearts. However, she became quite skilled at hiding her true emotions. "It is a baby princess from Auradon."

"Ooooh! A baby princess!" The Queen of Hearts squealed at this new piece of information. She tried to reach for the baby, but the figure held her out of reach. _So, they aren't very trusting._

"Not until I get what I want!" They replied angrily. The Queen of Hearts thought about this for a moment. Finally, she answered.

"Fine," The Queen of Hearts disappeared into the house, leaving the hooded figure on the doorstep. _I wonder what she could possibly be getting._ When she returned, she was holding some kind of package. "Here it is. Now give me the child! Or it is off with your head!" Lizzy thought that this threat was getting a little old. The figure handed the baby over to the Queen of Hearts. In return, they received their package.

"I hope it was worth it," Lizzy growled at the figure as they turned to leave. They seemed content.

"What about the child's memories?" The queen asked as the cloaked form started to walk down the path.

"What about them?" They asked over their shoulder. Lizzy watched with interest.

"I want you to remove them," The Queen of Hearts requested. Lizzy stood shocked. She didn't know that her memories had been wiped. "I don't want her to remember anything about her past life."

"Yeah, so you could turn me into a blank slate and use me as some kind of doll," Lizzy muttered as the figure walked back towards her. They waved a hand over the baby. Lizzy saw sparks leaving the head of her baby self. Lizzy desperately tried to catch them, but they slipped through her fingers. She knew it was only a dream, but she had to at least try. Once they reached a certain height, they disappeared. Her memories were gone. And now, she couldn't get them back.

"There it is done," The entity continued walking down the path. "Pleasure doing business with you, Queenie!" They called sarcastically over their shoulder before disappearing. Lizzy focused her attention on the Queen of Hearts, her former mother. She was cradling the baby girl in her arms.

"Your name is now Elizabeth. I'll call you Lizzy. It has a nice ring to it. Lizzy," The Queen of Hearts looked down at her new daughter. She had finally gotten what she had always wanted, her very own child. Lizzy believed that she should never be around another child again.

"I hope you know I hate you, _mother_ ," Lizzy spat out before the Queen of Hearts entered the house, slamming the door behind her. She was standing alone outside of the giant house. She didn't even realize when everything faded into darkness. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

Reality:

Lizzy jolted out of bed. She was sweating and she was furious. That was one of the worst dreams, or nightmares, she had ever had. She hated reliving that night. Lizzy started to cry. She began to think of her past, and all of the bad things that happened in it. It was all because of that night. That night ruined her life. She wanted to change it so badly. But she didn't know how.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry this is a bit late. I started school again today, unfortunately. So, I won't have as much time to update the story as I would like. Hopefully I can get at least one chapter up per week. However, I do have a four and a half day weekend this week.**

 **Let me know what you think of the story. Feel free to leave any suggestions that you may have. If you want, you can check out my other fanfics (Descendants, Lab Rats, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) on wattpad at mollybunky. I have another fanfic (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) if you're interested.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **P.S. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little repetitive. I hope it gave a different perspective and stuff on the previous chapter.**


	13. The Lunch Date

Descendants Fan Fiction – The Lost Princess

The Lunch Date

Lizzy P.O.V.

I was standing with Mal and Evie by the lockers. Ben, Audrey, and Chad had just walked out.

"I know, I know," Chad and Audrey were laughing at who knows what when they spotted us. "Those kids are trouble." I rolled my eyes. _The jerk just keeps on getting jerkier._

"Bye, Mal. Bye, Lizzy," Evie stated before walking away. _I guess she doesn't like them._

"Bye," Mal and I replied in unison. I watched Ben and his 'friends'. Ben was okay. It was Audrey and Chad that I despised, and I'm sure the feeling was mutual.

"Come, on Chad," Ben argued. I smiled at this. I was glad that someone was trying to stick up for us. "Give them a chance."

"Hey, Mal. I think I'm going to take off now. I've got something to do. Good luck with Jane," I waved goodbye before leaving.

"See you later," Mal added. I walked away before I heard any more of what Chad and Audrey had to say about me. I headed towards my new favorite spot on campus. It was a picnic table that was perfectly positioned underneath a large tree. It was always shady and relatively far away from the other tables. I sat down and decided to go over the papers again. Ever since the dream that I had last night, I've been determined to find my family. I started to organize all of the papers when someone sat down next to me.

"Sorry you can't sit there," I stated as nicely as possible. I just wanted to be alone right now.

"Why? Saving this seat for your missing person?" I knew that voice. It was the voice that made me feel warm inside. An involuntary smile spread across my face. "There's the smile!" I looked over to see the person sitting next to me. Chris was examining all of the papers that I had laid out. _He is so cute. No! Don't think like that! I have to find my family and boys are just a distraction._ I took a deep breath. I was a master at hiding my true feelings, but I couldn't do it as well when I talked to Chris.

"Hey, Chris," I tried to come off like everything was okay. I'm pretty sure I failed because Chris gave me a weird look. I decided to change the subject before he asked me what was wrong. "So, what are you doing here?" I turned my attention back to what was in front of me, but I couldn't concentrate.

"Well, I kind of live here. You know until school is over. I also take classes here," Chris joked while I quietly laughed.

"You know what I mean," I replied. I gave up staring at all of the papers in front of me. My gaze returned to Chris. For a second our eyes met. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as I blushed a little.

"Yeah, I do. I was just thinking that maybe, you could use some help. Who are you looking for anyway?" Chris offered while I contemplated my options. On one hand, I could tell him the truth and he could help me. On the other hand, I could lie to him. He would still probably help me, but he might get upset if he found out that I lied. I decided to just tell him the truth and get it over with.

"I'm looking for my any clues as to who my family is," I informed quietly. Chris was silent. I think he was processing the new information.

"I'm not sure I understand. Isn't your mom still on the Isle of the Lost?" Chris asked as he tried to make sense of things. Something snapped inside of me when he said the words 'mom' and 'Isle of the Lost'. I tried my best to calm my anger before continuing. I didn't want to yell at him.

"No. The Queen of Hearts is not my mother. I was taken from my family when I was a baby. I was traded to the Queen of Hearts for some stupid package," I explained while Chris looked down at the ground. Just thinking about it made tears start to form behind my eyes. I held them back the best I could, but one escaped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a nerve," Christ apologized as he gently took my hand in his. I stared down at our hands. For some reason it made me feel better and safer. I wiped away the tear with my free hand and took a couple of deep breaths.

"It's fine. It just brings back some bad memories," We sat in silence, hand in hand, neither of us wanted to say anything more. I wanted to stay like that forever. Not having to worry about evil cloaked monsters or an impossible search.

"I have an idea," Chris said meekly. I looked up at him. His crystal blue eyes were sparkling. I nodded to signal him to continue. "Why don't you cross check the lists?" I must have looked confused because he started to explain his idea in more detail. "See if any of the names matchup. You have a list of people born at that time and a list of people who went missing around that same time. So, why don't you see if there is a name that is on both lists?" I looked up in surprise. That was a great idea. Why didn't I think of it?

"That's not a bad idea," I admitted as I let go of his hand. I started searching through all of the papers. Chris sat next to me with a small smile. "Why don't you help me? I could use an extra pair of eyes." His smile grew twice the size as he started to help me look. We looked through all of the names on both lists, but came up empty handed. I was just about ready to give up.

"I don't understand. These records should contain all of the information about the people of Auradon. Unless, you aren't from Auradon," Chris stated sadly. Then it dawned on me.

"Chris, are there separate records for the royal families?" I quizzed, my hope was slowly returning.

"Well, I suppose so. Most royal families probably have their own records. Ones that are separate from those of the people. Why do you ask?" Chris informed, he wasn't doing a great job at hiding his curiosity.

"Apparently, I'm a princess," I explained the whole story and the dream that I had to him. He sat there, dumbfounded.

"Wow. That is pretty amazing! The princess part, of course. Not the whole evil person kidnaps you. That part isn't awesome," Chris mentioned as we shared a small laugh. "I believe that they keep the royal records in King Adam and Queen Belle's castle. They are basically the rulers of Auradon."

"Thanks for all of your help. I really appreciate it," I proclaimed while I gathered up all of the papers. _I won't be needing them anymore. What a waste of time._ I shoved them all back into my backpack. Before I left, I gave Chris a quick kiss on the cheek. I briskly walked away. I looked back to see him still sitting at the picnic table, with a big grin on his face. Seeing this gave me my own smile.

 **Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. I have fanfics on wattpad mollybunky (descendants included/different plot) if you want to check any of those out. Thank you all so much for reading!**


	14. Cheer Practice Take Two and Dude?

Descendants Fan Fiction – The Lost Princess

Cheer Practice Take Two and Dude?

 **A little note. I am so sorry for not uploading in a while. I have been very busy with school. I have a lot to deal with right now and I am extremely stressed. Thank you all for being so patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Lizzy P.O.V.

I was heading to yet another cheer practice. These practices annoyed me. Especially because Audrey was the captain of this group. As I arrived, the other cheerleaders were just starting to get into formation. I placed my bag by the bleachers and joined the others. I took my place in the back of the group and waited for directions. I also hated receiving orders, mainly from Audrey.

"Okay everyone! Let's go over the routine for the game. It is only a few day from now. Let's start with some high kicks and cheer jabs," Audrey instructed before taking her own place in the front. (Cheer jabs = pumping fist up and down. At least I think that's what it is.) I rolled my eyes. _High kicks and cheer jabs? What are we, kindergarteners?_ I followed along anyway. Even though I knew that almost all of these girls could do so much more.

"Great, girls! Lizzy, maybe more enthusiasm next time. Let's move on to the next step. The cheer! Repeat after me. A-U-R-A-D-O-N. What does that spell? Auradon!" Audrey formed the shape of the letters while she cheered. Everyone followed Audrey's lead. Everyone but me. I refused. These were the most basic cheers in the world. Audrey saw me not participating and walked over.

"Lizzy! Why are you not doing anything?! Are these moves too advanced for you?" Her voice was laced with venom and annoyance. I rolled my eyes discretely. Thankfully, Audrey hadn't noticed. "Well? Are you going to respond? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" I snapped. She was getting on my nerves and I had to do something.

"Listen, Audrey. These moves aren't advanced. A kindergartener could do these moves. We need some more difficult moves and a better cheer. I've seen what these girls can do and their talent is being wasted on these pathetic cheers," I spat out and Audrey took a step back. She looked a little offended. "Also, I don't know what gives you the right to treat others badly just because you don't like them." I contemplated whether or not I should tell her about me being a princess, but I thought better of it. _It may just make matters worse._

"You think you could do better than me? I've been the captain for years," She obviously ignored my last statement. I stepped towards her.

"I do," I replied coolly. There was anger building up behind her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, I could still tell. I was getting good at seeing hidden emotions. I was practically the master of them.

"Fine. Let's see what you got," I walked past her and towards the bleachers. I grabbed my new phone and a speaker that Ally let me borrow. I headed onto the field. In the distance, I saw Carlos and Ben training. I placed my phone and Ally's speaker down and played some music that I recorded from the band. When the music started, I began to cheer.

"Auradon! Auradon! We're the best! I bet our Knights will beat the rest!" I did a couple flips and a split in between (flip, split, and then a flip). "Our Knights will never stop! They'll keep rising until they reach the top!" I did a back flip and landed in a split. I stayed there for a second until the music stopped. When it did, I got up and picked up my phone and the speaker. The cheer squad was clapping. Audrey was just glaring at me with her arms crossed.

"Something like that may work," I said in between deep breaths.

"I think Lizzy should be our new captain!" One of the cheerleaders yelled from the back of the group. Audrey and I both looked stunned. I never meant to replace Audrey. Or did I?

"Okay. Let's take a vote," Audrey suggested, a little irritated. "All in favor of me as your captain, raise your hand." Two girls raised their hands and smiled at Audrey. This only made Audrey more upset. "All in favor of Lizzy as your new captain, raise your hand." Audrey muttered under her breath. Everyone already knew how this was going to end. The rest of the girls raised their hands sheepishly. Audrey looked like she was about to scream. All of the girls came running over to me and congratulating me on becoming captain. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I was thanking everyone when we heard a scream coming from the other side of the field.

"Oh! Ah! No, wait!" Everyone looked over and saw Carlos running away towards the forest. It looked like he was running away from a dog.

"Carlos?" I said quietly to myself. "Carlos!" I said a little louder when I realized what was going on. I broke from the group of girls and started running after Carlos. As I ran, I called out his name. Ben saw me and seemed to also realize that Carlos was no longer just practicing.

"Carlos? Carlos!" He yelled and started running after Carlos as well. I reached Carlos before Ben. When I got to him, he was halfway up a tree.

"Carlos? Are you okay? What in Auradon are you doing?" I yelled up at him with concern.

"Lizzy be careful! It's after me!" Carlos yelled in reply. I was about to ask him what he was talking about when I heard a bark coming from behind me. It startled me so much that I stumbled backwards, tripped on a tree root, and fell into the bushes behind me.

"Ben? Ben?" Carlos kept yelling. The dog was barking at the bottom of the tree. I carefully stood up in the bushes. My clothes were a bit ripped from the thorns and I had leaves and twigs in my hair.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!" Ben said when he finally arrived. He gave me a curious look before focusing back on Carlos.

"Ben, help me! This thing is a killer! He's going to chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!" I rolled my eyes a little. Carlos's idea of a dog was a little far-fetched, but I was also scared of them. We grew up on the Isle. There were no dogs there and the closest thing we got to a dog were stories of how cruel they were.

"Hey, who told you that?" Ben asked Carlos while picking up the sandy colored dog.

"Who do think told him that? I'll give you three guesses," I said sarcastically as I made my way out of the bush. Ben watched me carefully. _I guess he doesn't recognize me._

"Lizzy?" Ben directed this question toward me.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" I inquired as I watched him. Something about him felt familiar, but I still couldn't place it. It was on the tip of my tongue.

"Nothing. You just look different. That's all," He answered.

"My mother," Carlos replied to Ben's question.

"Cruella?" Ben asked, confused. I made sure to stand a couple feet away from Ben and the dog that was in his arms. I started to remove the leaves and twigs from my hair.

"She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer. Why are you holding him? He's going to attack you!" Carlos yelled as he held onto the tree for dear life.

"How can you be sure he's safe?" I asked a little fearfully. I didn't even try to hide it.

"Neither of you have ever met a dog, have you?' Ben questioned as Carlos relaxed a bit.

"Of course not," Carlos and I answered in unison.

"Dude, meet Carlos and Lizzy. Carlos, Lizzy, this is dude. He's the campus mutt" Ben explained as Carlos slowly let go of the tree trunk.

"He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal," Carlos realized.

"I guess he's kind of cute," I said while my fear dissolved.

"Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy," Carlos finally joined us on the ground. Ben handed Dude over to Carlos. I slowly inched my way over to them.

"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island," Ben thought while Carlos and I pet Dude.

"Yeah. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs," Carlos explained. Ben looked to me for a response. I shrugged before replying.

"I prefer not to think about it. I guess my life was pretty awful," I said quietly while Carlos put a supportive hand on my shoulder. I smiled gratefully at him. Then, Ben placed a hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"Good boy," Ben complimented. I stifled a laugh as Carlos looked up at Ben with an ' _Excuse me?'_ Type of look. Ben quickly corrected himself. "I mean, you're a good runner. You're… you're fast, you know."

"Oh, yeah," Carlos said. _Nice save, Ben._ "Thank you."

"Yeah. Listen, I'm going to give you guys some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?" Ben explained.

"Okay," Carlos and I responded in unison as he turned to leave.

"I'll see you later," Ben said as he walked away.

"See you out there," Carlos said back. I waved, but then I realized something.

"I'll see you later, Carlos. I have something to do," I waved goodbye before running after Ben. Carlos took a seat on a log and started to talk to Dude.

"Ben! Wait up!" I called as he turned around.

"What is it, Lizzy? Is something wrong?" He inquired, a little worried. I shook my head slightly as I caught up to him. We walked slowly, side by side.

"Nothing is really wrong. I just had to ask you something," I explained.

"Okay. What is it?" Ben quizzed. I thought of how I would word my question.

"You're parents are King Beast and Queen Belle, right?" I asked him.

"Yes. They are. Why do you ask?" He replied. I thought carefully of what I was going to say next.

"Well, I have a bit of free time after Remedial Goodness 101, and I was wondering if I could go to the library at your parent's castle during that time," I requested as he gave me a curios look.

"Why do you want to go there? We have a great library here on campus," Ben stated as we continued walking.

"Yeah, it is great, but what I'm looking for isn't here. I have a feeling that it is in their library," I said. Ben thought about my request for a minute before saying anything.

"Okay. I'll give you an access card for the castle library later. But it is only to be used during your free period," Ben instructed. I yelled out with joy.

"Thank you so much Ben!" I yelled as we reached the tourney field. By now, the cheerleaders had left and it was mostly empty. I ran quickly back to the bleachers and grabbed my thigs before heading back to my dorm. I was so excited! This was the closest I've been to finding my real family since getting here. I couldn't wait to tell Chris about the good news either.

 **Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed that. Thank you to danifan3000 for suggesting that Lizzy should be cheer captain. Thank you to amazingchichi741 for all of the reviews and PMs. Thank you to EVERYONE ELSE who followed, favorited, reviewed, or PMd me. If you have a suggestion of your own, be sure to leave a suggestion or PM me. Thanks to all!**


	15. Flashbacks

Descendants Fanfiction – The Lost Princess

Flashbacks

Lizzy P.O.V.

I was sitting on the floor in front of Mal's bed with an old sketchbook that she had given me. It was old and tattered, but it was hardly used. Mal was laying on her bed and sketching, like usual. Evie was sitting at the desk. She was sewing a new dress. The girl who I had come to know as Fairy Godmother's daughter, Jane, was sitting on Evie's bed.

"Mom said, 'If a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it.'" Jane complained. I mainly tuned her out. I don't want to be rude, but she kind of annoyed. The reason she was so annoying was because she cared **way** too much about her appearances. I thought her mother was right. It's what is on the inside that counts. "Can you believe it? What world is she living in?"

"Auradon," Mal answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes a smidge. I could tell that they were all adjusting to life in Auradon. Maybe even liking it a tad. In my borrowed sketchbook, I started planning out some new cheers. I was the new captain of the cheerleading team, so I had to start acting like it. My schedule went from wide open to completely full after the last practice. Being captain was a lot of work, but I definitely didn't have a new found respect for Audrey. I still believe she was taking the easy way out and being lazy. When I did have some free time, I spent it with Mal and the others. Mal reluctantly gave me some tips and lessons concerning art every now and then. We had become quite close in the little amount of time that we had been here. And to the think that not long ago, I was actually terrified of them.

"Mal, Lizzy, do you like?" Evie questioned as she held up her half-finished blue leather dress. I was pulled from my deep concentration. From what I could see, it looked great.

"Yeah. It's cute," Mal replied as she took a quick glance. "It brings out your eyes."

"I know," Evie agreed as she looked at the dress herself.

"It's looking really good," I commented. "You have a real talent."

"Thanks, Lizzy," Evie thanked as she continued her sewing. I resumed my planning. Making a few rough sketches just to jot some ideas down.

"I'll never get a boyfriend," Jane continued to complain. I couldn't concentrate with all of her complaining. I placed the sketchbook and pencil carefully down on the floor. I got up and joined Jane on the bed.

"You don't need a boyfriend," I reassured. "You need to stop worrying about your appearances and boys. You have the rest of your life to worry about that. Why don't you just focus on school for the time being?"

"Easy for you to say," Jane countered. She obviously wasn't understanding what I was trying to explain. "You are beautiful without even trying. Plus, you already have a guy. Chris." Hearing his name made me think back to our little lunch 'date'. I had given him small kiss when I left and when I looked back, he looked really happy. Thinking of him made me blush a little bit. I was hoping no one would notice, but Evie did. She giggled a little bit as she continued sewing her dress.

"Boyfriends are overrated," Mal stated matter-of-factly. Evie rolled her eyes as she stopped sewing.

"How would you know Mal?" Evie asked rhetorically. She already knew the answer. "You've never had one."

"It's because I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time," Mal explained a while Evie gave up on trying to finish her dress. She now gave the conversation her full attention.

"So, back to this Chris guy. Who is he?" Evie quizzed, changing the subject from Mal and her love life.

"Christian, Chris, Charming. Cinderella's son. Older brother of Chad Charming," Jane proclaimed dreamily. I had yet to find a girl, besides Ally and Maddie, that didn't have a massive crush on him. Girls had been trying to get his attention since he broke up with his last girlfriend, Anxelin. One of the daughters of Rapunzel.

"I forgot to do Chad's homework!" Evie realized as she quickly sprang up from her seat and ran over to her bed. "Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no." She grabbed Chad's beige backpack and headed back over to the desk. I chuckled a little.

"And that is exactly what I mean," Mal stated, not even looking up from her drawing. I was about to tell the girls the good news about my search for my family, but I remembered that Jane was still in the room. I didn't want to reveal any of this to her. I was going to say something when some new girl beat me to it.

"Hey, guys! I'm Lonnie," She introduced herself, but no one really acted like they cared. "My mom's Mulan?" Evie dropped Chad's bag on the floor with a loud thud as she pulled out a binder. At the same time, I got a text from Chris. He told me to meet him in the courtyard in about an hour. I replied and then stood up.

"Sorry to cut our meeting short, but I have to go. I'll see you girls later," I retrieved the sketchbook that I had left on the floor and headed towards the door. I waved goodbye, mostly to Mal and Evie. I walked down the hall and headed to my own dorm.

Once I arrived, I found that Ally was nowhere to be seen. _She's probably just at the library or something with Maddie._ I grabbed my black backpack and placed the sketchbook inside. I looked down at what I was currently wearing. Black jeans, yellow long sleeves top, black ankle boots, gold cuff bracelets with a matching gold collar, and her ruby heart locket. I decided that I no longer wanted to wear that ridiculous headband of mine. It reminded me too much of the Queen of Hearts. Plus, it was a little tacky.

After a minute or two, I decided that this outfit would be fine. I left my dorm and headed for our usual picnic table in the courtyard. However, on the way there, I encountered a bit of a problem. I ran into a small group of girls who I had seen around the school before. I knew of them and how they hated how VKs were now in Auradon. There was no way I would be able to avoid them if I wanted to get to the picnic tables. I decided to take my chances and just go past them. I kept my head down and walked quickly. I hoped they would recognize me as a Villain's Kid. I was almost in the clear and was ready to thank the Gods that they didn't recognize me when I tripped on something and fell hard on the floor. It was probably one of their pedicured feet that tripped me.

"Are you all right?" A blonde asked me. I could hear the fake concern in her voice. She and the rest of her little group walked over to me. I guess it was an attempt to 'help' me up. Their actions screamed 'good', but their eyes screamed 'ulterior motive'.

"I'm fine," I muttered under my breath. I was back on my feet and about to continue walking when the group of girls blocked my path. _Oh, great. Thanks for nothing Gods. Thanks for nothing._

"You're Lizzy, right? Daughter of the Queen of Hearts?" The blonde questioned me as I flinched at her words. I tried not to snap at her like I did to Ally.

"Who wants to know?" I calmly countered, once my anger was under control.

"Raven Starling," The blonde answered matter-of-factly. She slowly walked closer towards me. This made me extremely uncomfortable. "I'm going to take that as a yes. You know, you should have just stayed on the Isle of the Lost. At least there you were probably slightly welcomed." I discretely rolled my eyes. "If you didn't catch on, because you're a stupid freak, you are not welcomed here. I think you should leave before you make things for everyone here." The only thing I heard were those 3 little words: because, you're, and stupid. These words made her think of the figure who kidnapped me. They believed that I was just a dumb little baby. They also made me think of a memory that I had buried a long, long, **long** time ago. I hadn't even realized that tears were escaping from my eyes until I heard the laughter of the others.

"The freak is crying!" Someone yelled out in between bursts of laughter. I wasn't crying at their failed attempt to hurt me. I was crying because I remembered something that I wished I hadn't. I could feel that the tears would start to flow faster, so I quickly walked past them with my head down. I didn't look back, but I didn't have to. I could hear them laughing at me. To be perfectly honest, I didn't care what they thought about me.

I passed by the picnic table where I was supposed to meet Chris is 10 minutes. I almost bumped into it because my vision was blurred from the flowing tears. I found a large oak tree that was far, far, far away from anyone or anything else. I removed my backpack and laid it against the trunk of the tree. I sat down and brought my knees up. I rested my chin on them and then wrapped my arms around them. I sat in silence as tears stained my cheeks. I was so happy that Ally introduced me to waterproof makeup. As I sat under the tree, my mind wandered. It wandered to the suppressed memory and I unwillingly relived it.

Flashback:

 _It was a bright sunny day. It was one of those days where the Queen of Hearts would go out for hours at a time. Lizzy was 6 years old. Her mother would make these trips three times a week. While she was out, the King of Hearts, her husband, was in charge of looking after things. This was the only time that he was put in charge. The Queen of Hearts was definitely the dominant one in their marriage. Today, however, was even more special. It was the day that the King of Hearts declared would be her birthday. Lizzy was extremely excited because for a few hours, she would be able to celebrate this special day with her two favorite people in the whole world. Yes, there were two. She had a secret friend who would sneak over whenever her mother went out. This friend was none other than Whinny Rabbit, the daughter of the White Rabbit. The White Rabbit was and continued to be one of the queen's most loyal henchmen. The Queen of Hearts had made a rule that Lizzy was to receive no outside contact from anyone. Not even from Whinny. But, being to mischievous kids they were, they didn't listen._

 _Her father had told her that he had an extra special gift for her. Lizzy, the King of Hearts, and Whinny all headed to the 'fancy' dining room for the exchange of gifts. Whinny had given her a pocket watch, so she would always be on time for their meetings. Her father had given her a ruby heart locket, just like the one her mother wore. Inside, he included a picture of himself and Whinny. Lizzy promised that she would treasure the gifts forever._

 _The hours passed by quickly. The three were having so much fun that they lost track of time. The Queen of Hearts had returned and found them all together. Naturally, she was extremely furious. Every attempt that her husband made to calm her down backfired and caused her to become angrier. She dragged all three down to the room that the Queen of Hearts used to torture Lizzy when she misbehaved. Instead of going in, they entered the room across the hall. Lizzy was horrified at what she saw. On the walls were various weapons like axes, swords, and whips. In the center of the room was an old tree stump that was stained red. Lizzy was chained to a corner while Whinny and the King of Hearts had their hands tied behind backs. The Queen of Hearts placed Whinny's head on the stump and removed an axe from the wall. Lizzy was screaming and begging her mother not to harm them, but the Queen of Hearts paid her no attention. Whinny was crying as the Queen of Hearts raised the axe. What happened next was extremely unpleasant. Let's just say that the Queen of Hearts carried out her usual threat… twice. After both Whinny and the King of Hearts were taken care of, it was Lizzy's turn. She received her usual punishment and received her usual scars._

Present Time:

I was still crying as I held onto her locket. I held it so tightly that my knuckles started to turn white. Now that the memory had surfaced, it was all I could think about. I dragged my bag closer and opened it. I removed a white rabbit from my bag. It had a small zipper on it back. I unzipped it to reveal a silver pocket watch. I pulled it out and looked it over. It was still in perfect condition.

"I always keep my promises," I whispered to myself as the tears started to come down even harder. I was so distracted that I was unaware when someone walked up behind me. They stood silently for a minute and just watched. Finally, they said something.

"Lizzy? Are you alright?" I recognized the voice in a heartbeat. It was Chris. He walked over and sat next to me. His voice was filled with genuine concern. My tears slowed until they came to a complete stop. It was mainly because I had run out. Now I had a splitting headache. Chris moved closer and put his arm around me. I rested my head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. We stayed like this for a while, not saying anything.

"I was looking for you," Chris stated quietly. "When I didn't see you at the picnic table, I got worried." I smiled a little bit. We hadn't known each other for very long, but he could make me smile without even trying. He placed his free hand under my chin and gently lifted, so I would be looking him in the eyes. "What is wrong? You can tell me. Please, tell me." He removed his hand from under my chin, but I didn't move. I thought that it might make me feel better to talk about it. I explained the whole story to him. Starting from the group of mean girls that stopped me in the hallway, to the unspeakable things that the Queen of Hearts had done. I even showed him my locket and pocket watch. He was a great listener and never interrupted me. Not even once, but I could tell that he wasn't pleased with the girls I told him about. He asked me if I knew any of their names. I lied and said I didn't. They weren't worth the trouble. He knew I wasn't being honest, but I guess he decided not to push it any further. I placed my head back on his chest.

"I want to know that I will always be here for you. No matter what. Even if you just need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on. I'll be here," Chris offered. It was incredibly kind of him. His gesture only made me like him even more. I almost forgot to tell him the good news. Almost.

"Hey," I said softly. I looked up at him. He gave a look that said 'What is it?' "Ben is going to give me a pass so I can use the royal library." As I explained, Chris grew a smile on his face. He was almost as happy as I was when I heard the news.

"That's great," He replied as I resumed my previous position. We sat there together for quite some time. Neither of us really wanted to move.


	16. Love Spell

Descendants Fanfiction – The Lost Princess

Love Spell

Lizzy P.O.V.

I was back in Mal and Evie's dorm room. Mal was searching through her spell book. Carlos was sitting on floor with Dude. Evie was sitting at her desk sewing, as per usual. I was sitting next to Carlos. I was working on those cheer routines again. The big game was tomorrow and everything had to be perfect. Jay walked in wearing his new Tourney jersey. It had a yellow number 8 on it. Carlos whistled as Jay put on a little fashion show for us. I gave a little chuckle before returning to my sketchbook.

"Hey! Did you plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?" Jay asked Mal as he leaned on a bed post. They were still on that? I had completely forgotten about Fairy Godmother's wand.

"Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?" Mal snapped back at Jay as she furiously flipped through the pages.

"Oh, someone's in a bad mood," Carlos teased as Mal hit him on the head.

"My mom is counting on me! I can't let her down!" Mal explained angrily. She closed her book aggressively in defeat.

"We can do this," Jay began. He got the attention of everyone in the room, including mine. "If we stick together." I was very surprised, but I don't think anyone else noticed it. Jay said 'we' and 'stick together'. His family's mantra was 'There is no I in team'. Auradon was changing Jay. Whether it was for the better or worse, I didn't know. But he was definitely different.

"And we won't go back until we do," Mal added. "Because we're rotten…"

"To the core," The rest of us finished in unison. I would never admit this to them, but I enjoyed their company. It was nice to be part of a group rather than staring out the window at one.

"Oh, yeah. I found out that Fairy Godmother blessed Ben with the wand at his coronation and we all get to go," Evie interjected. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "I have nothing to wear of course." Evie had information that the others considered to be valuable and she forgot to mention it. Classic Evie! "What?" Mal looked that she was about to yell at or strangle Evie. I could never really tell with Mal. There was a knock at the door that interrupted the conversation.

"Hold that thought," Mal instructed as she got up to answer it. When she opened the door, Ben was standing in front of her.

"Hey, Mal," Ben greeted. "I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything… That… you needed," Ben asked. We all turned our attention towards him. I placed down my sketchbook to think. Mal looked around at all of us.

"Not that I know of," She informed as she looked back at Ben. He was about to say something when I sprang up from my seat on the floor and ran across the room. I did have a question.

"Hey, is it okay if I go to the royal library to tomorrow with a friend?" I asked Ben. I could feel the weird stares I was getting from the others, but I chose not to address them at the moment.

"Um… I don't see why not. The royal library is always open. Just be sure to use the pass I gave you," Ben stated as I gave him a thankful smile. I turned to head back to my seat. I decided I should address the stares.

"I'll explain later," I said making a discrete gesture in Ben's direction. I didn't want him to know what was going on. The others nodded, they understood.

"Okay. All right," Ben said after a minute. "Well, uh, if you need anything, just, uh…" He wasn't able to finish. Ben got a little nervous around Mal. I could tell that he liked her. Especially by the way he would get lost in her eyes. No one else seemed to notice.

"Oh wait!" Mal called out, interrupting Ben. "Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yeah, the whole school goes," Ben answered giving her a small smile.

"Wow," Mal said. "That is beyond exciting. Do you think it's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother just so we could soak up all that goodness?" I had to keep myself from laughing. Ben was so oblivious! This wasn't the first time that Mal has said something about the Fairy Godmother, but no one seemed to really notice it, but the people who knew why.

"I wish you could," Ben sighed. "Up front it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend." Oh dear. I knew what was going to happen next. It won't be pretty.

"And your girlfriend?" Mal repeated as she became lost in thought. I could practically hear the gears turning in her head. Ben seriously wasn't picking up on any of the subtle hints that she was unintentionally dropping.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Ben stated. Mal snapped back to attention.

"Okay. Thanks, bye," Mal said with fake cheer.

"Oh, but, no, there's plenty of…" Ben wasn't able to finish. Mal slammed the door in his face. I let out a little laugh. They were totally oblivious to what was right in front of them. They were so cute together!

"I think it's time Benny-boo got himself a new girlfriend," Mal stated as she turned to face us. "And I need a love spell." She clapped her hands in Carlos's direction. He reached behind him and grabbed her spell book before tossing it to her. Once she caught it, her face lit up with a mischievous grin. I laughed a little harder. This end result may not be pretty, but I'm sure the journey will be fun. Plus, I can't wait to see the look on Audrey's face when Ben dumps her!

Later that night:

We had all gathered in the kitchen. Mal was making a love spell in the form of cookies. I was kind of excited. Mal and Evie stood at a metal table. Mal had a large mixing bowl in front of her and they were surrounded by ingredients. I stood opposite of them. Jay sat on another metal table behind them and Carlos was leaning on a pole near Jay.

"All right. It says that we still need one tear," Mal read from her spell book, "and I never cry." I could cry on demand just by thinking about the Queen of Hearts. I chose not to say anything. I shuddered just thinking of the name. Thankfully, no one noticed.

"Let's just chop up some onions," Jay suggested as he held one up.

"No. It says we need one tear of human sadness," Mal elaborated as she pointed to the recipe. "And this love potion gets the best reviews, so we need to follow it exactly." Evie and I nodded in agreement with Mal.

"A tear's a tear," Jay as he placed the onion back with the others.

"That's not true, Jay," Evie corrected. "They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear." Evie grabbed a bag of something white and powdery and handed it to Mal. I smiled at her. I knew she wasn't as stupid as she let others believe.

"Listen to you!" Mal praised as she added a pinch of that white powdery stuff to the large mixing bowl in front of her.

"Yeah, I knew that," Jay stated coolly. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you did," I said sarcastically. He glared at me, which I returned with one of my own.

"Did not," Carlos teased.

"Yeah, I did," Jay countered as he playfully punched Carlos. I laughed at the two of them. They may be doofuses, but they were still my friends. Just then, a girl who I recognized as Lonnie entered the kitchen, but her hair was different. I guess that is why she wanted to see Mal the other day.

"There you are Mal! I was looking for you," Lonnie yelled out as she walked over to us. Mal quickly place a towel over her spell book. "You know all the girls want you to do their hair!" She stood next to me. She looked at the mixing bowl in front of her. "Midnight snack, huh? What you guys making?"

"Nothing special. Just cookies," Mal explained as Lonnie dipped her finger into the batter. "Oh, no, no!" Everyone was yelling at her as she scooped up a bit of batter and ate it.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I yelled.

"What?" Lonnie asked as she looked at all of us, confused. "I'm not going to double dip."

"Feel anything?" Mal asked as we all stared at Lonnie. I grew tense.

"Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?" Evie covered as Jay jumped off of the table and made his way over to Lonnie.

"Hey there," Jay said smoothly. He leaned against the pole that was attached to the table. I watched Lonnie carefully. She just stared at Jay with a blank expression.

"It could use some chips," Lonnie said after a few tense minutes had passed.

"Chips?" Jay asked quietly as he looked at me. I shrugged. I didn't know what chips were either. Everyone seemed to relax as Lonnie went over to the fridge. She seemed to be unaffected by the unfinished love spell.

"And those are?" Mal asked as she let out a sigh of relief. She continued to stir the batter while Evie rested her head on Mal's shoulder.

"Chocolate chips," Lonnie said as if it were obvious.

"What the heck are chocolate chips?" I said out loud. I didn't mean to. I meant for it to stay in my head. I had heard Ben say the word chocolate before. It was when we first met and he shook Carlos's hand.

"Just the most important food group," Lonnie explained as she returned with a bowl full of little dark brown… things? "Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies?" She threw a handful of them into the bowl. We all followed them curiously as they were tossed in. "Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and…" She stopped. We were all staring at her. There was a hint of sadness in all of our eyes. Mine especially. Not to mention that jay didn't even have a mom! I wanted to laugh at how naïve the people of Auradon were, and then cry because she was explaining a subject that was foreign to me. The subject of a mother. I never really had one. I fought back the tears. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It'd just different where we're from," Mal answered as she looked back down at the bowl.

"Not everyone is so lucky," I stated softly. I closed my eyes, and I didn't open them until Evie placed her hand on top of mine. I gave her the best grateful smile I could muster, but it was small.

"Yeah, I know," Lonnie tried as I shook my head. You may know that it _**is**_ different, but you don't know _**how**_ different. "I just, you know, I thought… Even villains love their kids." Her tone became less enthusiastic and she finished her statement. The looks of sadness that we were unintentionally giving her said it all. Villains, at least the ones we knew, definitely did _**not**_ love their kids. "Oh… How awful." A tear rolled down Lonnie's cheek. Mal noticed it and quickly grabbed it and placed it in the bowl.

"Yeah, well, bug bummer, but we have to get these in the oven, so thank you so much for coming by," Mal stated as everyone got over that moment of weakness. Lonnie held a hand up to her cheek in surprise and confusion. I ushered her out of the kitchen. "Really, really have a good night."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lonnie replied as I pushed her towards the door.

"Evil dreams," Mal said a little creepily as I opened the door for Lonnie.

"Good night," Lonnie said as she exited the kitchen. We all waved goodbye until the door closed behind her.

"Okay, boys, cookie sheet. Evie, oven. Lizzy, help me form the cookies," Mal instructed as everyone did what they were supposed to do.

"Yes ma'am," Evie and I replied in unison.

The next day:

I was standing by Mal's locker, waiting for her to arrive. Today was the day when we were going to place Ben under that love spell. I don't know why, but I didn't feel right about this.

"Look, its Mal," the group of girls at the picnic tables brought me out of my thoughts. Mal had arrived. "Hi, Mal!" Mal waved to the girls as she walked over to where I was standing. Jay was not too far behind her. "Love my hair, Mal!"

"Looks like someone is popular," I teased as she opened her locker. She scoffed at me in response.

"Are you feeling weird about this?" Jay asked as he leaned against the lockers. I knew what he meant, but I feared saying it out loud. I feared the judgment. "It's not so bad here, you know."

"Are you insane?" Mal asked incredulously. She looked at him as is he was crazy. That is what I feared. "Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news!" Mal paused for a second before continuing. Jay wore a confused expression. "Snap out of it!"

"Thanks, Mal," Jay acknowledged. "I needed that." He nodded to himself before walking off. I knew that wasn't going to work on me, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Do you really think this will work?" I asked her as Ben and Audrey rounded the corner. Mal pretended to look busy while she fiddled with the bag that held the cookie un her locker.

"It better," Mal said bitterly. I nodded my head and focused on Ben.

"Do you think that actually paid for those?" Audrey asked in disbelief as she watched the girls from earlier.

"Oh, hello. The name's Jay," Jay flirted with the girls as they all ran towards the balcony area where he was standing. "You all going to the tourney game tonight?"

"Yeah!" All the girls answered as they giggled and squealed with delight.

"Keep a look out for number eight, all right?" Jay just couldn't help himself, could he? He had to flirt with all these girls. "Scoring the winning goal." He obviously couldn't help bragging either. He was full of himself. I laughed as I watched him.

"Okay," The girls laughed and squealed once more.

"She did it to Jane's hair, too, and fairy Godmother is not happy about it," Audrey informed. Ugh! Can someone just slap her already!

"What's the harm?" Ben asked as he looked at the girls.

"It's gateway magic!" Audrey complained. While I listened to her talk, I realized something. I felt really bad for Ben. I could tell that he didn't like his current relationship. We were doing hi a favor by putting him under a love spell. He's too sweet to break up with Audrey. "Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know, it's the lips and legs and the clothes and then everyone looks good and then… where will I be?" Audrey pouted. Really? She cared more about appearances than Jane! The only reason she didn't complain about it like Jane was probably because she already had a cute boyfriend, who just happened to be the future king.

"Listen, Audrey…" Ben tried to say, but he was cut off by his brunette girlfriend, or soon to be ex-girlfriend. He sounded tired of listening to her complain about everything.

"I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?" Audrey asked as she pushed the other thoughts away.

"Okay," Ben said as Audrey gave him a big smile.

"Bye, Benny-boo," Audrey gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before she turned to leave.

"Bye," Ben replied. I sensed a little bit of relief in his voice. Why he put up with her, I have no idea. Mal, who was also listening to this exchange, closed her locker and prepared to make her move. I left her side to stand around the corner with Evie.

"Hey, Benny-boo!" Mal yelled mockingly when she was sure that Audrey was gone. Ben turned around to face her.

"Hey," He said as he made his way over to her. They met each other half way.

"I just made a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?" Mal offered as she swung the bag that contained the cookie in front of him.

"Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game," Ben informed as he turned down the offer. "But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time." I cursed a little under my breath as Ben turned to walk away. _Come on, Mal! Do something!_ I wasn't doing this because of the stupid wand. I was doing this because I wanted to see Ben with Mal and away from Audrey.

"No, yeah. I completely understand," Mal called out as Ben turned to face her once again. _Yes!_ "'Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains'." Smart, she played the villain card. The last thing Ben would want to do is make her feel bad because she was a villain. But when you think about it, it's actually good advice. Snow White basically died because the Evil Queen gave her an apple. Hansel and Gretel almost died because they ate candy from a witch. Prince Ben would be put under a love spell because he ate a cookie from the daughter of Maleficent.

"No, no, no," Ben tried argue.

"No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that," Mal countered.

"No, that's not it,' Ben tried again. "No, no, no, I… I really do…"

"No, I get it," Mal cut him off. "You're cautious. That's smart." Mal was scary good at manipulating people. That, or Ben was just easily manipulated. Probably both. "Oh, well, more for me, I guess." Mal acted as though she were about to eat the cookie.

"No, no. Hey…" Ben grabbed the cookie from her hand and took a bite. I held my breath and waited. "See that? Totally trust you. Totally." Mal smiled at him. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and I started to creep forward. I continued to hold my breath.

"How are they?" Mal asked as Ben chewed.

"They're good. They're great! They're amazing!" Ben complimented as the four of us crept closer. "They're uh… I mean, they're chewy and, and you know, they… is that walnuts?" Ben was staring to stumble over his words. I guess the love potion was starting to kick in. Mal nodded at his question and a goofy smile was spread across his face.

"I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know the… the chocolate… the… the chocolate… the chocolate chips are… I'm sorry," Ben mumbled quietly. He was getting lost in Mal's eyes. I could tell. The four of us were almost too where Ben and Mal were standing. "Um… uh, they're… they're warm and soft. And they're sweet… Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" Ben went to take another bite of the cookie, but Mal quickly took it away from him She placed it back in the bag. The four of us finally reached Mal and Ben. Jay went to stand next to Ben.

"Hook, line, and sinker," I whispered to the group. We shared a laugh, but Ben didn't even notice. He was too busy staring at Mal.

"How you feeling, bro?" Jay asked as he placed his hands on Ben's shoulders.

"I feel… I feel… I feel like…" Ben started to say, his eyes never leaving Mal's. We all stared at him. "Like singing you name. Mal, Mal." Mal quickly placed her hand over Ben's mouth so he wouldn't make a lot of noise. She handed the cookie over to Jay. We both stared at it in disbelief. One cookie, not even, one _**bite**_ of a cookie did that? Jay whistled as he continued to stare at the cookie. This is going to be interesting.


	17. The Tourney Game

Descendants Fanfiction – The Lost Princess

The Tourney Game

Lizzy P.O.V.

It was time for the big game. It was time to see how my cheer routines were going to work. I hoped they worked flawlessly. I wanted to prove Audrey wrong. I was dressed in my Auradon Prep cheer uniform. It was mainly blue, but it had white and yellow stripes. There was a thick white band on the front that had a blue A for Auradon. My long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail with a yellow bow. My gold sneakers were replaced by a pair of white ones. I added a pair of yellow leggings. They weren't technically part of the uniform, but I really didn't want anyone to see my scars and bruises.

"All right. Is everybody ready?" I asked my fellow cheerleaders as we walked onto the field. The game was about to start. The girls nodded their heads. "Do you remember all of the steps?" They once again all nodded. I sighed with relief. That was one less thing to worry about. We started to warm up as the guys took to the field. There was about 15 minutes until the game officially started. For now, each team was doing some warm up drills. I glanced over at the stadium. Mal and Evie were near the top left. They were standing next to Lonnie. Mal seemed bored, but Evie seemed ecstatic. This was more her pace. She was raised to be a princess after all. I snapped out of my thoughts as I fell to the ground. Excuse me, as I was _**pushed**_ to the ground. Audrey. I looked up and saw Audrey's annoying face. It held a fake smile.

"You should be more careful. You seem extremely clumsy," She stated with fake concern. I looked around. No one had seen any of that. Really? I glared at her.

"If you were anymore fake, I would be able to sell you as a Barbie doll," I mumbled, loud enough so only she would be able to hear me. Her fake smile fell from her face. She squinted her eyes until they were slits.

"At least dolls are super pretty. If you were any stupider, I would be able to sell you as a paper weight. Paper weights are ugly and unnecessary. Just like you," Audrey spat before walking away. Her nose was raised to the sky.

"Not all dolls are pretty and paper weights are more useful than you," I muttered mainly to myself as I picked myself off of the ground. A whistle was heard, indicating that the game was starting. The band started playing and the crowds started cheering. The cheerleaders and I started our routines.

"Welcome folks to the first game of the season! The two teams are the Fighting Knights and the Sherwood Falcons!" The commentator announced.

 **About an hour later…**

"This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock," The commentator proclaimed. "We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. The Fighting Knights, two." The band was still playing. The crowd was still cheering. The cheerleaders and I were still rehearsing the cheers that I had planned out. They were all doing an amazing job. Even Audrey was doing well. "What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals."

"Get 'em Chad!" Jay called out as Chad ran onto the field. He and Carlos were still sitting on the bench. I could tell that Jay was really getting into this whole tourney thing.

"Thanks, Jay!" Chad yelled as he joined the group huddle.

"The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone," The commentator announced. I glanced at the stands once again. On the level below Mal and Evie was Maddie, Ally, and Chris. He looked at me, there was a hint of humor in his eyes. Then, he smiled and waved. I waved back and quickly resumed cheering.

"Akiho!" Coach Jenkins yelled across the field. One of the players broke from the huddle and looked up at the coach. Coach Jenkins waved his arm and the player, Akiho, ran off the field. "You're up." He pointed to Jay, who immediately stood up.

"And now a substitution…" The commentator said.

"Coach, how about my buddy here?" Jay pleaded as he lifted Carlos off the bench.

"Oh, no," Carlos whined as he tried to sit back down.

"Not so sure about that," Coach Jenkins confessed.

"Coach, he's been practicing," Jay begged as the coach gave an uneasy look.

"Jay…" Carlos started, but he was ignored.

"And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts," Jay argued while Carlos tried to show that he didn't want to. I giggled a bit at the exchange. I was also a little surprised. It wasn't like Jay to think about others. It wasn't like anyone from the Isle to think about others.

"Jay, I'm not that good," Carlos tried, but no one was really listening.

"Well, he's kind of like my brain," Jay continued as Coach Jenkins grew a look of defeat.

"Aziz, come here!" Number 11, the son of Jasmine and Aladdin, broke from the team huddle and ran off the field.

"You heard him. Get out there!" Jay encouraged Carlos as he once again lifted him off of the bench. "Don't worry, bro. I got your back."

"How about my front?" Carlos asked sarcastically as he picked up his shield.

"Pfft. Get out there," Jay laughed as they both ran onto the field to replace Aziz and Akiho.

"Come on, Jay! Let's go, Carlos! You guys can do it!" I cheered as they reached the rest of the team. Carlos looked back and gave me a nervous thumbs up. I responded with an encouraging smile. I followed this with a couple flips.

"He's bringing in that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield," The commentator sounded surprised. I rolled my eyes. _Judging them by their looks? People can surprise you!_

"Break!" The Knights broke from their huddle and got into their starting positions.

"When they break from their huddles, this is going to be a big moment here," The commentator announced as the game began. "And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay." Someone was tackled as Jay passed the ball to Ben. Carlos blocked a player as Jay and Ben ran past him. "Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face." I laughed as Carlos danced over the fallen player. _He is such a goof._ Evie and Lonnie were screaming so loudly, I could hear them from where I was. Poor Mal was stuck in between them. She looked so overwhelmed. Ben made a small past back to Jay as they ran towards to goal. "And now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay! A hurdling maneuver at mid-field."

"I'm open!" Ben yelled at Jay as the latter passed the ball once again.

"Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone," The commentator said. I looked around at the crowd. They were going crazy. I had never seen so much excitement before. Even Audrey looked genuinely happy as she danced with the mascots, a horse and a knight.

"Jay!" Chad yelled as I refocused my attention on the game.

"Big block by Chad!" Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear!" The excitement in the commentator's voice increased as Jay drew nearer to the goal.

"Go Jay!" I cheered as he took the shot.

"Shot! Oh, what a save by Phillip, the Falcons' goalkeeper!" The commentator sounded disappointed. I think everyone was. The Falcons, on the other hand, were elated.

"Come on!" Ben yelled to Jay.

"All right, all right, let's do it!" Jay responded as they ran back to the opposite side of the field.

"Come on, guys! Come on, hustle, hustle!" Coach Jenkins shouted from the sidelines.

"Let's go Knights! Don't give up the fight! That trophy is in sight! This is not the time to be polite! You will all be winners by tonight! Fight, fight, fight!" The cheerleaders and I cheered as they got into their starting positions again.

"23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword," The commentator informed as the players made their final play. It was now or never. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath in anticipation. "The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block goes down. Jay through the kill zone, picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay."

"Hey, Jay!" Carlos shouted as he stood in front of Jay.

"Carlos?" Jay asked uneasily as he passed the ball in Carlos's direction. Carlos lifted his shield and sent the ball flying upwards.

"Go up!" Carlos said as he pointed upward with his tourney stick. He ducked just in time as Jay leaped over him. He caught the ball as he landed.

"Ben!" Jay called as he passed the ball.

"He passes to Prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here," The commentator was excited. As was everyone else in the stands. Evie and Lonnie were going ballistic. I couldn't help but smile. _I knew they would surprise everyone_. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I panicked for a second before I turned around. I was met by the huge smile on Chris's face. I laughed as I gave him a hug. Once we broke our embrace, we ran back to the stands to join our friends. "What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn…" The commentator was interrupted. Everyone turned to see Ben, who was now in possession of the gold microphone.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please?" Ben asked as everyone quieted down. The celebration on the field came to a stop. We were all slightly confused. Audrey looked around, probably for an explanation. I was hoping that the love spell wouldn't make him do anything crazy or stupid. "There's something I'd like to say." Mal and I shared a look. We both knew what was coming. This was going to be interesting. "Give me an 'M'!" Ben raised his arms above his head in the shape of a lower case m.

"'M'!" The crowd repeated. Audrey grew a big smile on her face. I guess she was excited that her 'boyfriend' was initiating a cheer.

"Give me an 'A'!" Ben placed his arms at his sides and spread his legs slightly apart.

"'A'!" Everyone copied Ben. Even I joined in. Being a cheerleader, I think it was mandatory.

"Give me an 'L'!" Ben shouted as he raised one arms in the air and extended the other one out to the side. Everyone realized what he was trying to spell. Mal, Evie, and I froze. Audrey looked a little nervous. She probably didn't want to believe what was happening. Evie and Mal quickly recovered, but I didn't.

"Oh dear, gods. What is he doing?" I muttered under my breath. I'm pretty sure Chris heard me because he gave me a curious look. I ignored it. I was too focused on Ben.

"What does that spell?" Ben asked as the crowd regained its excitement.

"Mal!" They all yelled. Mal looked extremely annoyed. I stayed quiet. I didn't have anything to say to this. Audrey's smile left her face. She looked around frantically. I watched her carefully.

"Come on, I can't hear you!" Ben shouted at the crowd.

"Mal!" They repeated. Lonnie and Evie shouted right at Mal.

"I love you, Mal. Did I mention that?" Ben stated as Evie and Lonnie screamed in her ears. She gave a sarcastic smile.

"Oh…" Audrey gasped as she ran off the field. I have to admit, part of me pitied her, but the majority of me felt that she got what she deserved. She had been a real witch to all of us since we got here.

"Give me a beat! Whoo!" Ben requested at the band.

"No! He's not going to…" I said quietly to myself.

"Sing?" Chris finished for me. I washed the worry off my face and looked at him with a blank expression. He was smirking, but his eyes were quizzical. I shrugged before turning my attention to something else. It was probably best to play dumb. He knew better than anyone else that Mal and Ben had spent no time together. She most likely avoided him.

"Uno, dos, tres, quatro!" Doug screamed as the band started playing. The crowd returned to its wild state.

"Oh, my Gods!" Evie said as she and Mal looked at each other.

"What was in that…?" Mal questioned.

"Cookie?!" Mal and Evie said in unison. Ben started singing.

 **(Hello! If you don't like reading the lyrics to songs, like me, then skip down until you see the next bold note! Thanks!)**

Did I mention…  
That I'm in love with you.  
And did I mention…  
There's nothing I can do.  
And did I happen to say  
I dream of you every day?  
But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey  
(Hey!)  
That's okay  
(Hey!)

I met this girl to rock my world like it's never been rocked  
And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop  
I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me.  
But now look at what you've done, you've got me down on my knees.

Because my love for you is Ridiculous  
I never knew  
(Who knew?)  
That it can be like this  
My love for you is Ridiculous  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!  
(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)  
It's...  
(RIDICULOUS!)  
Just...  
(RIDICULOUS!)  
And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

Well did I mention...  
That I'm in love with you  
And did I mention  
There's nothing I can do.  
And did I happen to say  
I dream of you everyday?  
But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey  
(Yeah!)  
If that's okay.

I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign  
You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine.  
Don't want to go another minute even without you  
'Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do.

Because my love for you is Ridiculous.  
I never knew  
(Who knew?)  
That it can be like this.  
My love for you is Ridiculous  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!  
(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)  
It's...  
(RIDICULOUS!)  
Just...  
(RIDICULOUS!)  
And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.  
C'mon now!

(Oh yeah!)  
(Ya-ow!)  
(Alright!)  
(Alright!)

Because my love for you is Ridiculous.  
I never knew  
(Who knew?)  
That it can be like this.  
My love for you is Ridiculous  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!  
(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)  
It's...  
(RIDICULOUS!)  
Just...  
(RIDICULOUS!)  
And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.  
C'mon now! 

**(Hello! The song is now over! I would encourage you to look up the song on YouTube because there are a lot of details that I didn't include. I only added the lyrics.)**

"Oh! I love you, Mal!" Ben shouted as he draped his free arm over her shoulders. Audrey stormed up the bleachers. Chad was not far behind her.

"Chad's my boyfriend now!" Audrey stated after grabbing the microphone from Ben.

"Hey!" Chad cheered as he pumped a fist in the air. All of the pity that I once held for her left my system.

"And I'm going to the coronation with him," Audrey continued. "So, I don't need you pity date." Audrey shoved the microphone back at Ben. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Chad's lips. I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Mal!" Ben shouted, drawing the attention back to him. "Will you go to the coronation with me?" Audrey glared at them. Mal pretended to think about it for a second before grabbing the microphone herself.

"Yes!" She responded. I smiled. I could tell that Ben like Mal, even before the love spell. I hoped this would end well.

"She said yes!" Ben repeated excitedly. The crowd roared with delight. He was just like a little kid. He made me smile in a way that I couldn't explain. (Not romantically) Whenever I was around him, I got a familiar feeling, and I desperately wanted to uncover its meaning.

"Let's go, Ben," One of the tourney players said. "The whole team's waiting for you."

"Yeah," Ben replied as he waved goodbye to Mal. He followed the rest of the tourney field off of the field.

"Bye," Mal waved back. "Whoo!"

"What a victory. What a day for the Auradon Knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years," The commentator announced. He finally had regained control of his golden microphone. Mal and I looked over at Evie. She had a disappointed look on her face as she watched Audrey and Chad together. I guess she had a crush on Chad.

"I feel really sorry for Audrey," Mal stated as she too watched the new couple.

"You do?" Evie asked, unconvinced. I place a reassuring hand on her arm. The corners of her lips twitched a bit.

"Yeah," Mal answered. "I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how beauty tip, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself."

"Yeah, E. You are amazing and extremely talented," I added as Evie continued to stare at the couple. A small smile grew on her face.

"I guess I am kind of talented," Evie repeated. Mal rolled her eyes. We both knew that Evie wasn't giving herself enough credit.

"You are definitely gifted," Mal confirmed as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thanks, M. Thanks, L," Evie thanked.

"Yeah, yeah!" The team shouted as they lifted Jay onto their shoulders. The trophy was in his hands.

"And there he is. Jay, the most valuable player. How do you like that?" The commentator spoke for the last time.

"Hey!" The team shouted out as they carried Jay around the field. 

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Thank you for reading. I would encourage you to look up the videos for the tourney game and the music video for the song because I didn't really go into too much detail. I found it hard to add everything.**


	18. Thoughts of a Prince

Descendants Fan Fiction – The Lost Princess

* * *

Ben P.O.V.

 _Crazy. I must be crazy._ I walked down the hall reciting this over and over in my head. I was on my way to meet Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos for lunch. I hadn't seen Lizzy for a while. The reason I believed that I was crazy was because I couldn't get the thought of being related to Lizzy out of my head. Being related to a villain… I mean, my parents would have told me if I had a sister or something. Right? Maybe she's a long lost cousin of mine. I don't know anymore. I haven't talked to them about it yet because it may be absolutely nothing. We don't even look alike. It's probably nothing. If it was nothing, then why couldn't I get it out of my head?

What I saw next put my train of thought to a complete stop. I saw an old friend of mine. Actually, I guess we were never really friends. He was more like a brother of a friend. More specifically, he was the brother of my best friend. The brother of Chad. Yes. It was none other than Christian Charming. He was with someone. Someone that I didn't recognize. This was odd, because I knew everyone at Auradon Prep. Since I will be crowned king soon, I made it my job to know everyone. Chris and his mystery friend spotted me and started walking over. I gave them a small smile. They were hand in hand, so I assumed that they were dating. She was pretty, though. She reminded me of mom. She had lovely, long brown hair and eyes that looked like melted milk chocolate with a small sparkle in them. She was about his height. She was wearing a lovely royal blue blouse, black jeans, gold bangles, a black scarf, and a necklace that was hidden behind her scarf.

"Hey, Ben! Long time no see, huh?" Chris greeted cheerfully. His lady friend stayed quite silent, but she gave me a small smile.

"Hey, Chris. Yeah, it's been quite a while. How are your folks doing these days?" I was in a bit of hurry, but I didn't want to be rude.

"They're good. You know them, as charming as ever," he wore a forced smile, but I didn't have time to ask why.

"So who is your new friend?" I was curious and beating myself up for not knowing at the same time. I should know who she was. I felt like I did. The looks they gave me made me feel even worse. Chris looked at me as if I had lost it and the girl tried to stifle a laugh.

"This is Lizzy. From the Isle," Chris informed slowly as if he was teaching a child the alphabet. Lizzy?! She looked completely different. Where was the black and red hair? Where were the red eyes? _Oh no!_ She looks like mom! That made me even more paranoid.

"Right, I'm sorry. It's just… you look different. That's all," I tried to play it off coolly, but I could tell that I was failing.

"It's okay, Ben. You aren't the first person to do that," Lizzy reassured me.

"Thanks, Lizzy. So, where are you guys going?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"We, are going to eat lunch with a few friends," Lizzy explained as she looked over at Chris. He nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, well I'm going to see Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos," At the mention of their names, Lizzy grew uncomfortable. She started shifting her weight and playing with the end of her scarf. She was definitely agitated, but I didn't know why. I watched her for a second before saying anything.

"Are you alright, Lizzy? Is there something about the others that makes you uncomfortable?" She looked up at me, shocked.

"I'm fine. The others don't make me uncomfortable. I just… I just remembered something," The space between filled up with awkward silence.

"Well, I should be going now. I am already late," We said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways.

Now that this new knowledge of Lizzy's appearance had come to light, I was even more convinced that there was a possibility, even if it was minuscule, that we were related. I think it's time I call mom and dad.

* * *

Later that day…

As soon as I got back to my dorm I picked up my phone and dialed the number for home. After a few rings, the call was answered.

"Hello, dear! Is something the matter?" It was mom. Her sweet voice filled my ears. I did miss her. I missed all of the times that we would sit down together in her library and just read. It was relaxing.

"Hey, mom. Everything is good here. I just wanted to talk to you and dad about something," I said carefully.

"I'm glad to hear that hon. I'll go get your father," I heard her put the phone down and walk away. In the distance I could her screaming at my dad. "ADAM! GET DOWN HERE! YOUR SON WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Mom is sweet, caring, and kind, but she can be very loud. Especially when she is angry. You never want to be on the receiving end of her rage. I don't care what anyone says.

"Hello, son. What did you want to ask us?" Dad asked. I took a moment to mentally form my question before asking it.

"Do we have any long lost female relatives with long brown hair and brown eyes? Or any with the name Lizzie?" I asked. I was honestly a little afraid of the answer. I heard muffled arguing on the other end. What didn't they want me to hear? "Hello? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is good. We don't have any long lost relatives with that description," Mom answered. Her voice was shaky. Dad cleared his throat.

"I don't think we have any long lost relatives at all. Why do you ask?" He added. His voice wasn't as shaky, but there was a hint of worry.

"Well, one of the girls from the Isle, her name is Lizzy. I think it's short for Elizabeth. Anyway, she was able to turn the Beast statue from a Beast back into a man. Should I be worried about this?" I questioned. There was more muffled arguing on the other end. It took a few minutes before I got an answer.

"There is absolutely nothing to worry about, Ben. I'm sure everything is okay," Dad stated as calmly as possible.

"Your father is right. It's probably nothing important. Maybe she has a bit of magic or something," Mom said. She wasn't as confident as Dad, but I had no reason to doubt her.

"Okay. If you guys say so," I hung up and sat on my bed. They said everything was okay, but part of me doesn't believe them. I pushed that feeling way down. Everything was fine and everything was going to continue to be fine.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Belle P.O.V.

I started pacing around the study. I was hopeful and worried at the same time.

"Adam, what if he finds out? What if it is really her? What are we going to do?!" I was freaking out. After 16 years, our secret might be revealed. After 16 years, we might get out daughter back.

"Belle, please calm down. We don't know what any of this means yet. We don't know if it really is our Beth. Until we know for sure, there is no reason for Ben to know," Adam suggested. I took deep breaths to calm myself down.

"You're right, Adam. You're right," I agreed. No one had to know anything. It was best that I didn't get my hopes up. I didn't want to be disappointed. But having my daughter back after 16 years would be… It would a miracle.


	19. Visiting the Royal Library

Descendants Fan Fiction – The Lost Princess

Lizzy P.O.V.

"Can someone remind me why we're here again?" Jay questioned while we walked into the royal library. It was probably the biggest library I had ever seen.

"We are here because you all promised to help me," I explained for the fifth time while I took in the beauty of the room. I don't know exactly why, but books have always fascinated me.

"Right. You're still looking for your family," Evie added as she ran her fingers along one of the shelves. She cringed as she looked at the dust that now rested on her fingers.

"Ben told me the records would be stored in the back, so that is where we should start," I instructed while I walked to the opposite side of the room. The library was so large that it took a little while to get there. As I walked, I remembered my dream. That only made me more determined. I was so focused that I walked into someone. We both fell to the ground. I sat up and held my head in one hand.

"I am so very sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," a sweet voice sounded. It was kind of familiar and comforting. I immediately forgot about all of my problems.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I was distracted. I'm sorry," I argued. I hit my head a little hard, so my vision was kind of blurry. All I saw was a blob of yellow. A hand was extended in front of me. I gratefully took it as my vision returned. I was very surprised to see who I had bumped into. "Your majesty! I am so sorry! It won't happen again!" I bowed clumsily and was extremely glad that the Queen of Hearts wasn't there to see any of that.

"Please, call me Belle," she insisted as she picked up her fallen books. I immediately bent down to help her. "So, what brings you to the royal library?" She asked in that sweet voice. Her short brown hair bounced a little as she stood. Ben definitely had her eyes.

"Well, I was just looking for the records. I had some questions about someone and I was just trying to learn more about them," I explained while I handed her the books that I had picked up. Technically, I hadn't lied to her. I just didn't tell that the the someone was actually me.

"Knowledge is power," Belle nodded as a high pitched shriek was heard from a few rows down. It sounded like Evie. Belle looked uncomfortable.

"Jay! Don't you dare!" The voice yelled. It was definitely Evie.

"Excuse me, your maj... I mean, Belle. It was nice meeting you. Once again, I am so sorry!" She offered a warm smile as I headed towards the noise. When I arrived, I saw Jay chasing Evie around with a handful of dust. Carlos was on the floor laughing and Mal was sitting in a large comfy chair. I think she was sketching.

"What's going on here?" I asked as everyone finally settled down. Mal looked up from her drawing and smirked. Evie offered an apologetic shrug. Jay cleaned his hands of all the dust, which caused Carlos to sneeze. "If you didn't want to help you could have just said so." I directed that message to Jay. He obviously didn't care.

"I'm glad you understand. I have better things to do anyway. I'm out," Jay walked away, but the others stayed where they were.

"Sorry about him. He's just starting to understand this whole teamwork thing," Carlos apologized for his friend.

"It's fine," I stated as I watched Jay leave. I wasn't surprised. I turned my attention back to the three in front of me. "You guys will help me?"

"Definitely," Evie responded cheerfully as Carlos nodded. I smiled. I was enjoying this whole friendship thing. We all turned our attention over to Mal. She had refocused her attention on the paper in front of her. It took a few minuted before she finally set her pencil down. I guess she could feel our eyes on her.

"Alright. I'll help. But it's back to getting the wand right after," Mal replied. Evie and Carlos nodded in agreement. They had to know by now that I was not going to help with that silly plan. I was trying to start my new life here in Auradon. So, I wasn't about to help them destroy it.

"Let's head farther back and start looking," I instructed as the 4 of us started walking towards the back of the library. The section for the royal records was extremely large. We were there for a few hours and we only scratched the surface of the records. There was a wall for each kingdom. I guess Audrey was right when she said that their royal blood goes back for hundreds of years. Since I didn't know which royal family I was from, we had to search them all. So far, we hadn't found anything that looked important. Then again, we wouldn't know if it was important. "This is hopeless. We are never going to find anything here. I'd have a better chance of finding my family if I knocked on every door in Auradon." I flopped onto the floor. There were books all around me. Mal and Evie came over and sat next to me. Carlos had fallen asleep while reading.

"Hey, don't give up hope just yet," Evie encouraged as she reached for my hand.

"Can you give us some more detail about your family? Like names, what they look like, or where they might be?" Mal questioned while she flipped through the book in front of her.

"If I knew any of that, then we wouldn't be looking through all of these books," I sighed. I might as well tell them about my dream. "The only information I have is from a dream I had. Well, more like a memory of when I was taken from my family. But, it's a little fuzzy. I can't see faces. I can't hear names. All I know is that I was a princess, I had a little brother, and my parents had brown hair." I leaned against a shelf.

"Well, that's a start," Mal replied. "Maybe I can find a spell that we can use to narrow down the search. Like, a spell that will bring us information about a recent royal couple who had two kids. Or, something like that." I smiled.

"Thanks, Mal. That means a lot," I praised. "While you are looking for that spell, we can start cleaning up all of these books." Evie agreed and then stood up. She extended a hand to help me off of the floor. We picked up a couple books at a time and placed them in their rightful place on the shelf. Mal paged through her spell as she looked for something that could be of use in this situation. Carlos continued to sleep.

After about another 30 minutes, we finally got all the books put away. No thanks to Carlos, but I made sure that Evie didn't wake him until it was time to leave. He wouldn't have been any help anyway if we had woken him up.

"We should get out of here. It's almost curfew," I informed as Evie and I rejoined Mal. She had moved from the floor to a lounge chair in the sitting area. "Did you find anything in your spell book?" I took a seat in the chair across from her.

"I think so. But if you want to get back before curfew, then we won't have time to use it," Mal informed as she marked her current page and closed the book.

"We can always come back later. The books aren't going anywhere," I exhaled. I think I was trying to convince myself of this more than the others. Evie walked over to Carlos and shook him a few times to wake him up.

"Wha… What happened?" Carlos asked groggily as Evie pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, Carlos. We're leaving," I answered as the four of us headed towards the exit. I looked back. _We'll be back. Soon._


	20. An Official Date

Chris P.O.V.

Lizzy and I were sitting at our favorite spot. At the picnic table under the large oak tree. She was currently reading a book. She looked as cute as ever. The way the light hit her was absolutely perfect.

"So, how was the search in the royal library?" I asked as Lizzy closed her book. She looked up at me and her brown eyes glistened.

"It was a complete waste of time. We didn't find anything," Lizzy confessed as she looked down at the bench.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could have been there to help you, but I was tutoring a kid. I couldn't miss that. Forgive me?" I apologized as she started tracing the dents in the wood with her finger.

"You are forgiven," Lizzy stated as she looked up at me again. "But I doubt your presence would have made much of a difference. Anyway, we are going back in a few days."

"You are?" I asked as she nodded.

"Mal thinks she has a spell that could help us with our search," Lizzy explained while she went back to tracing the wood.

"Maybe I could go with you next time," I offered.

"That would be nice," Lizzy admitted. I enjoyed spending time with Lizzy. She wasn't like any of the other girls here. She wasn't spoiled or stuck up. She had been through a lot. The one thing, though, that I kept wondering about was our status. Were we together, or were we just friends.

"Hey, Lizzy. Can I ask you something? It's kind of important," I was a little nervous, but I don't know why. I had dated a few girls in the past, but none of them were like Lizzy.

"What is it, Chris?" Lizzy asked as I gathered as much courage as I could.

"I was just thinking. Would you like to go out on a date with me? Like, a real date?" Lizzy looked up at me. I could tell that she was a little surprised.

"I would love to, Chris," She smiled as I took her hand in mine. I smiled back at her.

"Great. How about tonight?" I inquired.

"Sounds wonderful," Lizzy responded.

"Pick you up at 5?"

She nodded her approval. I placed a small kiss on the back of her hand before standing up. "Okay. Well, I'll see you tonight at 5." I turned to leave, but Lizzy stopped me.

"Where are we going, exactly?" She asked while I thought about it. I had the perfect place in mind.

"It's a surprise," I flashed her a mischievous grin before walking away.

* * *

Lizzy P.O.V.

I was headed for Mal and Evie's dorm room. Prince Christian Charming just asked me out on an official date. I figured I should tell them since they were my friends now. Once I reached their room, I knocked a few times. Evie opened the door, as usual.

"Hey, Lizzy! What brings you to this side of the hallway?" She asked as she let me in. I didn't see Mal anywhere. "Mal went out on a date with Ben." She must have sensed my confusion. I let out a small giggle. Maleficent Bertha was out on a date with Prince Benjamin. I found that to be quite funny, but sweet. Even though it was all apart of her master plan, she deserved to be happy as well. I was hoping she would find that with Ben.

"They make quite the pair," I joked as Evie and I laughed. "Speaking of dates," I started as I refocused my attention. "I actually have one today." Evie squealed.

"Two dates in one day! What are the odds?!" She was more excited than I was. Honestly, I was a little nervous. I didn't know what to expect. "So, who is the lucky guy?"

"Chris," I stated quietly.

"Chris Charming asked you out on an official date?!" Evie squealed with delight once more. She wasn't even the one going. Though, I couldn't help but smile along with her. Her enthusiasm was contagious.

"I just thought I would stop by to tell you. I should go and get ready," I informed as I headed back into the hallway.

"Oh, alright! But make sure you come back and tell me all of the details afterwards!" Evie shouted.

"I promise that I will," I called over my shoulder as I walked down the hall towards my room.

* * *

I entered my room to find Ally and Maddie talking. Ally was sitting on her bed and Maddie was sprawled out on the floor.

"Hello, girls," I greeted as I headed for my dresser. I had to find the perfect outfit.

"Hello, roomy. How is everything?" Ally questioned while I continued my search.

"Everything is just fine, Ally. Actually, it is more than fine," I answered. It took a few minutes, but I finally found the perfect outfit. I slipped into the bathroom to change. When I was finished, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a royal blue crop top, a white high waisted skirt, a light blue denim jacket, skin color tights, and white converse with golden laces. I put on my ruby heart locket, and I walked out of the bathroom.

"You look nice," Maddie commented. "Going somewhere?" She and Ally stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Maybe," I replied as I sat down in front of the vanity. I removed my current makeup and went for more of a natural look. Ally and Maddie squealed, just like Evie had.

"Where are you going and who are you going with?" Ally quizzed. I sighed. There was no getting out of this.

"If you must know," I began as I put my hair up in a messy bun.

"Yes," Maddie exclaimed excitedly. "We must know! We must!"

"Chris is taking me out on a date. He wouldn't tell me where," I explained as I turned to face them. Ally and Maddie gasped with delight.

"Are you excited?!" Ally asked. She looked like she wanted to start jumping on the bed.

"Not as excited as you," I confessed as I got up to join them. I sat down on my bed, ignoring the confused looks I was getting from my friends.

"You don't want to go out with Chris?" Ally asked. She didn't try to hide her confusion or her disappointment.

"Of course I do. I'm just… I don't know," I played with a loose strand on my blanket. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Why?" Maddie questioned as she joined Ally on the bed. "You've been out with him before and you see him every day."

"Well, I've never been on a date before. Like, a real, official date. This is basically my first time out of the house that I was raised in," I revealed quietly. "To tell you the truth, this is the first time, in years, that I've had real friends."

"Really?" Maddie asked.

"How come?" Ally challenged.

"The Queen of Hearts never really let me leave. She kept me inside the house or on the property. I was never allowed to talk with the other kids. I tried once, but she scared them off. I never saw them again," I disclosed as Ally came to sit next to me. I tried my best not to cry. I didn't want to ruin my makeup.

"What happened to your other friends? The ones that you had years ago?' Maddie questioned as Ally tried to signal her to stop by waving her hand around her neck area. "Oh my! She decapitated them?!" She had obviously misinterpreted the message, but she wasn't wrong. Ally face palmed as Maddie stared at her with a horrified expression.

"Maddie!" Ally muttered, clearly irritated. Her hand still covering her face.

"It's okay, Ally. Maddie is right. The Queen of Hearts killed them," I whispered in confirmation. Ally placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. Maddie stayed deathly silent. Which she rarely did. I appreciated all that they were doing for me. I really did, but it didn't help to make the pain go away. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. I stared up at the ceiling and blinked a few times to try and stop them from falling. Then, there was a sudden knock on the door. That had to be Chris.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ally asked as she stared at the door.

"We can tell Chris to go away if you aren't feeling up to it. I'm sure he'll understand," Maddie said quietly so Chris wouldn't be able to hear her through the door.

"I'll be fine guys. Thanks, though, for your concern," I replied as I stood to answer the door. Chris was standing in front of me. He was wearing a light blue blazer over a white tee, khaki pants, and white tennis shoes. He looked at me in awe.

"Wow. You look… wow," He was speechless. I guess that was a good thing.

"You ready to go?" I asked as I stepped outside. He nodded his head as he seemed to have regained his focus, and his tongue. "So where are we going?"

"That," He started as he held my hand. "Is a surprise."

He led me to a limo that had been parked in front of the school. Once inside, time seemed to pass by slowly. Everything outside of looked exactly the same to me. It was all green, blue, brown, or gray. Just a blur a colors. Chris and I didn't really talk much. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. It seemed like forever before we finally reached our destination. Where ever that might be.

"Are we there yet?" I quizzed for what seemed to be like the hundredth time. I was surprised that Chris hadn't kicked me out of the limo by now.

"Yes we are," Chris answered with a huge grin on his face. "Before we go, I have something to give you." For the first time, I noticed the small blue box that lay beside him.

"You really didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," He cut me off. "Besides, you're going to need it now." I gave him a puzzled look as he handed me the box. I slowly took of the lid and removed the wrapping paper. I let out a soft gasp. Chris smiled.

"It's beautiful," I announced while I removed the blue silk scarf from the box. It had lovely gold butterflies as decorations.

"I noticed that you wore a lot of blue and gold. My mom thought the butterflies would be a nice touch," Chris explained.

"Well, she isn't wrong, and neither are you. But, why do I need this now?"

"Because it will serve as a blindfold," he stated as we both stepped out of the limo. I realized that we were at the Charming Castle. It was breathtaking even though it was a little small. In front was the courtyard. Behind it was the ocean and the harbor. On the left was the castle gardens. On the right was the forest. It extended as far as the eyes could see. It seemed endless. "Do you mind if I put it on you?" I shook my head as I finished taking in the view.

He blindfolded me and led the way. I tripped a few times, but Chris always caught me. It felt like another hour had gone by when we finally stopped. Maybe I'm just impatient. I guess I'll never know.

"Can I take this thing off yet?" I complained as I noticed that we had stopped moving.

"Yes, you can," He allowed as I removed the scarf that was covering my eyes. I immediately tied it around my neck to complete my outfit. Also, I wouldn't have to hold it.

"Wow," I gasped. I was in some sort of garden. There was a stone wall surrounding the tiny area and rose bushes all along the edges. There was a simple looking swing in the middle of it all. I think it was a secret garden. "It's... enchanting."

"Isn't it? This is my dad's special place," Chris informed as I walked around. "He's only ever showed this place to me and my mom. He hasn't even shown Chad." I was right. It was a secret garden.

"If it's so special, then why are you sharing it with me?" I asked as I stopped in the middle of the garden to look at Chris. I noticed that he was carrying a basket. Am I really this unobservant. I decided to blame the fact that I was blindfolded for this one.

"Because a special girl like you deserves to be in a special place like this," Chris said as if it was no big deal. I stared into his gleaming, crystal blue eyes and I blushed slightly. I turned away. I decided to examine the swing more carefully so he wouldn't notice.

"So _this_ is _the_ swing where _the_ Prince Kit pushed _the_ Cinderella," I sarcastically cooed as I walked around it.

"Yup. That is _the_ swing," Chris stated as his eyes lit up. "You should let me push you!"

"Maybe another time," I laughed nervously. "How about that picnic?"

"Oh, alright. Some other time then." Chris walked forward and placed the picnic basket onto the ground. He pulled out a checkered blanket and laid it down before he started to remove the food. There were strawberries, cookies, sandwiches, these round things called donuts, and much more.

"Whoa, are you trying to feed an army or something?" I was a little overwhelmed by all of the food. I wasn't used to seeing so much of it at one time.

"Sorry. I went a little overboard. I didn't know what you would like, and I wanted you to try everything!" Chris apologized as I surveyed everything that was laying before me.

"It's okay, Chris. I'm grateful that you care so much," I acknowledged as he started to eat a turkey sandwich.

I have a feeling that things are going to turn out all right for me and my friends. The 'evil' and the 'good' ones.


	21. A Special Treat

Descendants Fan Fiction – The Lost Princess

The Treat

Lizzie P.O.V.

Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie, and I were all seated in Remedial Goodness 101 again. At the moment, we were kind of all doing our own things. The boys sat to one side of the room and looked like they were having some kind of a thumb war. They always had to be competing. The girls and I sat on the other side of the room. Mal and I were discussing the details of our dates while Evie listened intently. She would add a little squeal of excitement or a little gasp of delight every now and then.

"You guys should really try strawberries. They are wickedly good," Mal was saying as Fairy Godmother ran to the front of the room. She seemed extremely bubbly and excited. For the first time, I notice the large TV monitor that stood in front of the blackboard.

"Children, excuse me," The Fairy Godmother interjected as we all turned to face her. Even the boys stopped whatever game they had been playing. I could tell that Auradon was rubbing off on them. "Uh, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance…" She spread her hands apart. She liked to talk with her hands. She could have just said that they couldn't be here because of, oh I don't know, this little thing called the law. Or maybe because they were prisoners on an Island with a magical barrier. What? We were all thinking it. "…we've arranged for a special treat." She pressed a button and the image of our villainous parents flashed onto the screen. There was Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, Evil Queen, and even The Queen of Hearts. They were all crowded around a screen of their own.

"I don't see anything, nor do I hear," Maleficent was speaking. Her face filled the entire screen, but she slowly moved out of the way. I could already tell that this would end badly.

"Kids!" Fairy Godmother motioned for us all to come forward. I was a little hesitant.

"Is it… is…" Maleficent grumbled as she pressed a few buttons.

"Press enter," Jafar suggested.

"Can I please see a remote?!" Maleficent yelled as Evil Queen quickly handed her one. She ignored Jafar's suggestion. The Queen of Hearts just stood in the back, watching the exchange. Jafar was pressing buttons and Cruella was trying a different remote. I guess the Queen of Hearts thought she was too good to help. It wouldn't surprise me. "Is this thing on? Ugh, it's broken! Ugh! I hate electronic equip…"

"Oh!" Maleficent was cut off by Evil Queen. "Evie, it's mommy." Evie gave a small wave in response. "Oh! Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree." The Queen of Hearts moved forward, but only slightly, to get a better look.

"Don't you mean the weeds?" Maleficent corrected as she pushed Evil Queen's hands off of her horns.

"Ooh! Who's the old bat?" Cruella asked as the smile from Fairy Godmother's face fell for the first time.

"This is Fairy Godmother," Mal answered as Fairy Godmother nodded.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent teased as the villains tried to stifle their laughter.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage," Fairy Godmother fired back.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella till 1 A.M.?" Maleficent joked. I could tell they were starting to irritate Fairy Godmother. "I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?" She and Evil Queen fist-bumped as Cruella and Jafar laughed. The Queen of Hearts had a small, amused smile on her face. I didn't even know her lips could make that shape.

"They were mice!" Fairy Godmother yelled. "They were not…" She turned around to face us. "They were not…" We all nodded at her.

"Thank you so much," Mal interrupted. "Thank you." I could tell that she really didn't mean it.

"They were mice." Fairy Godmother mumbled as she moved to the side.

"Hi mom," Mal greeted.

"Mal!" Maleficent yelled as we all jumped a little bit. "I m-m-…" Evil Queen hit her in the back of her head. "miss you."

"You children are never far from our thoughts," Jafar jumped in as Cruella waved. Maleficent stared daggers at him.

"I got it," She told him as he backed down. "How long must mommy wait to see you?" I could tell that Maleficent was faking her kindness and concern. I rolled my eyes. We all knew that she didn't want to see Mal, but the wand that Mal would be bringing her.

"Um, there's a big coronation coming up," Mal informed. "I think sometime probably after… that."

"When?" Maleficent seemed impatient.

"Friday, 10 A.M." I answered. I knew she wasn't asking me, but I couldn't help it. The Queen of Hearts growled at me.

"What have I told you, Lizzy?" The Queen of Hearts spoke for the first time.

"I don't know," I glanced over at Fairy Godmother. I wasn't ready for my secret to reach the ears of an adult just yet. "…mother. There are just so many things that you have taught me over the years. How can I narrow it down to just one?" I was being a little sarcastic.

"Speak only when spoken to," She nearly yelled. "You should know better and don't get snarky with me!"

"Of course not, mother." Saying that word to her nearly killed me. I squeezed my hands into fists so tightly, I could feel something start to drip down my palms. I opened up my hands and saw that my nails had dug into my skin, and now I was bleeding.

"What did you do to your hair, your eyes, your makeup, your clothes?!" She seemed to be noticing for the first time that I wasn't wearing my black wig, my red contacts, my red and black clothes, or my dark makeup. I quickly place my hands behind my back, so no one would notice. I tried my best to not get any blood anywhere.

"I decided to change things up a bit," I stated coolly. "You don' have a problem with that, do you?" She sneered, but she didn't get the chance to answer.

"Are you sure I can't see you before Friday?" Maleficent interrupted. "I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic wan…" Evil Queen hit her on the head again. "you… you little nugget that I love so much." She said it as though she were talking to a small child. More fake love. I bet that she doesn't even know what love actually is.

"Yes, I completely understand, mother," Mal said. I felt a little bad for the others. I had a chance at having parents and a brother who would love me. For them, that was it. They couldn't get any more chances in that department. I placed a sympathetic hand on Mal's shoulder.

"Carlos, is that a dog?" Cruella asked as she stuck her head in front of her own screen. We all looked at Carlos and Dude. Carlos was standing slightly behind Jay. "Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand." She was talking to her toy dog again. "It would make the perfect size for earmuffs."

"He's the perfect size for a pet," Carlos snapped at his mother as he stepped forward. That was something that I thought I would never see.

"Oh!" Cruella must not have been expecting that either. I wanted to say something, but I held my tongue. It wasn't worth having another argument with my so-called mother.

"This dog loves me, and I love him," Carlos continued. I was proud of him. From what I heard, he was very timid and shy while he was on the Isle. "And fyi, your dog is stuffed!"

"Oh!" Cruella pouted. She was taken aback by Carlos's confrontation.

"So give it a rest!" Carlos finally backed down. Jay extended a hand and placed it on Carlos's shoulder. He slowly pulled the white haired boy back.

"Oh-ho! Burn!" Jafar yelled.

"Oh! Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!" Cruella snarled. She was clearly upset.

The villains were starting to fight amongst themselves. I knew this would end badly.

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones," Jafar responded.

"Oh, well people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors!" Cruella fired. Maleficent was stuck in the middle of it all and she looked absolutely fed up with it all.

"Enough!" Evil Queen yelled.

"You all are the most…" The Queen of Hearts was saying, but we didn't hear what else she had to say because Jay ended our little chat by clicking one of the keys on the keyboards. I was thankful. I don't know how much more of that I could take. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"I'm so sorry," Fairy Godmother apologized as she stepped forward once more.

"It wasn't your fault," I quietly stated.

"Thanks for the special treat," Jay thanked.

"Of Course," Fairy Godmother responded as we all headed to get out bags. Evie decided to say something while we walked towards the door.

"M?" She asked. Mal stopped in the doorway. We all stopped behind her. "What do you think our parents are going to do to us if we don't pull this off?"

Mal thought about it for a second before slowly answering. "I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately…" She paused again before continuing, a little faster this time. "proud of us for doing our best."

"Really?" Carlos asked hopefully as Evie and I shook our heads. We knew that Mal was only joking.

"No, I think we are definitely goners," She answered honestly.

"Yeah," Evie whispered.

"Definitely," I added as we all left the room. I was not looking forward to the next few days. I could tell that something big and bad was about to happen. But, I didn't know exactly what it was. It was killing me that I didn't know. I hated surprises.


	22. Priorities

Descendants Fan Fiction - The Lost Princess

* * *

Lizzie P.O.V.

I was currently sitting on the floor of the royal library at Castle Beast. Somehow, I had convinced Mal to stop by earlier to help me. She did some sort of spell and quickly left. I guess she had something better to do. I didn't mind. I enjoyed the silence and the peacefulness of the library. For some reason, it felt familiar and comforting.

I had just put down what seemed like the one hundredth book when my phone vibrated. I had received a text from Chris.

 **C: Hey, Lizzie. I got a free period. I'll meet you at the library in a little bit.**

I smiled at his text. It was sweet that Chris was using _his_ free period to help me look for _my_ family.

 **L: Okay. See you in a bit.**

I turned off my phone and then stood to get another book from the pile that Mal had created. The spell that she had cast gathered all of the books that contained the records from the royal families that had 2 children. At least one of them had to be a female, because, again, I'm not a male. I hadn't realized that there would be so many books to look through. There were still a lot of books left. I picked up a green leather-bound book when I heard someone behind me.

"You're alone this time?"

I turned around to see Queen Belle standing behind me. "Hello, Belle. Yeah. I'm alone today, but I have a friend coming later." It was still a little painful to call her Belle without her royal title, but that's what she insisted upon. I guess I'll just have to get used to it. However, every time I said it, I got a glimpse of the Queen of Hearts and her dark dungeon. I shivered.

"I can keep you company until your friend arrives. Maybe I could be of use," She offered as she looked over the two large stacks of books. She pulled me from my thoughts.

"You really don't have to. I wouldn't want to waste your time. You probably have so much to do," I countered as she gently shook her head.

"Nonsense. I have plenty of time to spare," She argued as she moved closer. "Besides, I'm curious as to what you are doing. I love history as much as the next person, but those are a lot of records to be going through." We shared a small laugh. "May I ask what you're interest in the royal records is?"

"Honestly…" There was no reason for me to hide anything from Belle. Seeing how she was offering to help me. "I'm looking for my family," I sighed as a confused look found onto Belle's face. "I'm one of the children from the Isle of the Lost. I was taken from my family when I was really young." Even though I had nothing to hide, I still didn't know why I was telling all of this to Belle. I guess it was because I felt comfortable and safe around her. I felt like I could tell her anything. She seemed to get lost in her on little bubble of thoughts as well. She quickly shook her head and brought herself back to reality.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You don't remember them?" She questioned, her tone was soft and welcoming. I put down the book that I was holding. I thought about her question for a while before answering.

"I only have one memory of my family. It's from when I was kidnapped, but it's not very clear, though." I lowered my head as I recalled that night. The night that the hooded entity had taken me from my family. The night my life was turned upside down. The worst night of my life. I remembered how angry my father had been and how much my mother had cried. It left me a little heartbroken, but more determined than ever.

"I know how it feels to lose a family member," Belle whispered softly. I looked up at her in surprise. "I lost my daughter a while back."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea," I said apologetically. I could see the sadness in her eyes as she moved closer. I had the urge to wrap her in a reassuring hug. I wanted to help make her feel better, but thought better of it.

"There are very few people who don't know." She stated matter of factly as she let off the smallest of shivers. I felt a little bad for her. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like to stand in front of multiple nations and tell them that you had lost your child. "What makes you think that you're from a royal family?" The curiosity in her voice was obvious. She was clearly done with the topic and was trying to change the subject, but I didn't mind it. I would have done the same thing.

"It was something that my father had said in that memory," I explained as I played around with a bracelet that I was wearing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did he say?" She asked tentatively. I gazed at her for a second. I saw a bit of hope in her eyes. I didn't know what she was hoping for, but I decided to just continue.

"He was ordering people to do things. I'm pretty sure those people were guards. He also mentioned something about securing the castle. I also remember that there were small crowns on my mobile as well as my brother's. Besides, I've already looked through the regular records of Auradon. I didn't find anything particularly interesting." I didn't give much detail because I didn't want to bore her with the specifics. The part of having brother kind of just slipped out, but I didn't mind. I trusted Belle, and I didn't have any reason to keep things from her. She only nodded her understanding as she moved closer. She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. That action alone made me want to melt into her arms.

I don't know what it was about Ben and Belle that made me feel like this. What was it about them that gave me this familiar feeling? My gut was twisted into a knot when I was near them, but at the same time, I didn't want to leave their side.

"So, what can I do to help?" I smiled. Belle had a rare type of kindness. People should be more like her. Then maybe children wouldn't be kidnapped and end up trapped on a floating prison.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," I thanked. I had an urge to hug her, but, again, I resisted it. "We should probably start putting some of these books back in their rightful places." I pointed to the stack of books that I had already read. She nodded her understanding as she moved toward the pile.

Time seemed to pass by quickly as Belle and I placed the books back on the shelf. We had a little conversation every now and then. Although, she kept eying my birthmark. I'm not sure why.

"Have you had that for awhile?" She finally asked as she pointed to my left wrist.

"For as long as I can remember." She nodded and mumbled something to herself.

"You know, you remind me of my son, Ben," She stated quietly. I didn't know how to respond to that. All I could do was stare. I know it was rude of me and I winced once I realized what I was doing. The image of the Queen of Hearts flashed through my mind once more.

"Well, he's lucky to have a mother like you," I finally managed to say. She smiled at me. I knew she was thankful without her having to say anything.

After a short moment of silence, comfortable silence, Belle spoke again. "I'm sorry. I've just realized that I never asked you what your name was," She stated as she put the last book on the shelf. I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Elizabeth Hearts," I responded. It was the only name I knew. "The Queen of Hearts named me Elizabeth. Everyone calls me Lizzy, though. I don't know what my parents named me." We took a seat in a couple of nearby armchairs.

"Okay. How old are you?" She questioned. The hope in her eyes seemed to grow.

"I'm 17 now." Now, it wasn't just her hope that got bigger. Her eyes grew twice their size. They also seemed to contain a little sadness at the same time.

"Are you okay, Belle?" I asked her as she looked at me carefully. She seemed to be studying me. Her gaze was the slightest bit intense, soft, sad, and hopeful all at the same time. Though, she never lost her warm smile. Even though I could tell that it wasn't one hundred percent genuine. I had the urge to walk over to her so I could comfort her. She spoke before I could entertain the idea any further.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She responded rather quickly. "I just remembered that I need to talk to my husband about something important." She seemed dazed. "Excuse me." Belle stood to leave. She stopped and looked back. "Sorry I have to leave so suddenly. Will you be okay by yourself until your friend gets here?"

"Of course. It's no problem, really. I understand and I'll be fine."

"Okay. Oh, and before I forget. You can leave your stack of books where it is if you need to. I'll make sure no one touches it," Belle added more as a second thought as she continued to walk.

"Thanks!" I called after her as she disappeared behind a bookcase. I sat back and took in what just happened. I just 'hung out' with the queen of Auradon. That doesn't happen everyday. I focused more on the last part of our conversation. She had a strange reaction to the information that I had given her. I was lost in thought when someone placed their hands on my shoulders. I jumped a little bit in surprise.

"So, what are you thinking about?" I looked up to see Chris standing over me. He had a smile on his face. Probably content that he had managed to startle me.

"I was just thinking about Queen Belle," I replied as I stood up.

"Why?" He inquired.

"Because she was here helping me put away books." Chris looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked as I nodded. I don't know why that was surprising, but, apparently, it was. "Why did she leave?"

"She had to talk to husband about something," I informed. Chris leaned on the arm of the chair as he processed the information.

"Do you need anything now that I'm here?" He asked as he eyed the stack of books in the corner. I smiled at him. He returned it with one of his own. His eyes still questioning.

"We can continue going through that pile," I suggested. Chris didn't wait for me to finish my statement. He was already on his way over. My smile grew a little bit larger at the sight.

* * *

Belle P.O.V.

After spending some time with Lizzy, I was convinced that she was my daughter. For starters, they had the same birthmark. That was a dead giveaway because that birthmark is one of a kind. The chance of someone else having a birthmark of a heart with a crown on it was extremely low. Not to mention how it was in the exact same place. She reminded me a lot of Ben. Her eyes, her hair, her attitude.

I was practically running through the halls of the castle. By the time I finally reached Adam's study, I was out of breath. I knocked a few times before he responded.

"Come in!" He called out. He sounded a little peeved. Nevertheless, I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I was genuinely excited to tell him the news.

"Adam! I have to tell you something!" I nearly shouted as I rushed to his desk. I had a wide smile on my face.

"What is it Belle? Is everything alright?" He asked as he looked up from a stack of papers that he had been reading.

"I was just with that girl Lizzy. You know, the one that Ben was talking about, and I think that she could actually be our daughter! I think she could actually be our Beth!" I was practically bouncing as Adam stood quickly.

"What? How can you be so sure?" He questioned as the corner of his mouthed twitched.

"For starters, she has the same birthmark," I started as Adam walked us over to the set of chairs that he had in his study. He listened intently as I continued. "She's from the Isle. She said that she was kidnapped when she was young and that she was looking for her family. She didn't say much, other than she knows that they are royal and that she had a brother. She looks a little like you and she reminds me a lot of Ben. She's 17 now. She said that she remembered that her father was ordering around some guards and him mentioning something about a securing the castle. She was referring to the night that she was kidnapped. I know that isn't really much to go off of, as that could be anyone's reaction to their child being kidnapped. But, I distinctly remember you saying something along those lines, and there were definitely plenty of guards there that night. Not to mention, she has long brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a soft and caring smile." When I finished, I was almost out of breath. I looked over at Adam to see his reaction. He had a little smile on his face.

"It sure does sound like she could be our darling Beth," He seemed lost in thought for a moment. "But how can we be one hundred percent sure?" He seemed uneasy. I know he wanted to believe that after 16 years we finally found our daughter. I know he was trying, but I couldn't blame him for being skeptical.

"I'm hundred percent sure that we have found our darling daughter, Adam. All of the evidence agrees with me. Plus the fact that the statue responded to her is a big giveaway because it only responds to members of our family," I tried to convince him further. I tried to get him to see it from my point of view. "I know that if you had been in that library with her, you would see what I'm talking about."

"I **do** see what you're talking about Belle," Adam said after a couple of minutes. "I believe we have finally found our beautiful baby girl." We shared a joyous smile. "Now the only question left is: what do we do now?" I didn't know how to respond to that. I didn't know what to say. The gears in my brain were turning as I struggled to come up with an answer. In a minute or two, I came up with the perfect idea.

* * *

Lizzy P.O.V.

I was sitting at the table in Carlos and Jay's dorm room. Chris and I had gotten through a few more of the books, but we came up empty handed. He had dropped me off here about half an hour ago. Mal had called a meeting so we – if you think about it, it's really more like _they_ – could discuss the plan for stealing the wand.

"Mal, I'm not sure I really want to got through with this plan. I'm so close to finding my family! Besides, I really like it here," I enlightened as I tried my best no to whine or pout. I knew Mal would not be too happy if I did either of those.

She stared at me as her eyes narrowed. "Well, Lizzy. At this point, it really is a question of priorities. Would you rather help your friends in their time of need, or continue your seemingly never ending quest to find a family that may not even be around anymore?"

Well, when she put it like that, she didn't give me much of a choice. "Help my friends." My answer was quiet as I kept my head low. I didn't see the sympathetic look that Evie was giving me.

"Okay," Mal began as the others gathered around the table as well. "We all know what this looks like." She pointed to her drawing of the wand.

"How could we not know what that looks like?" I growled silently to myself. I was in a sour mood. Mal sent me a little glare. I got the message and decided that it would best if I filtered my words. Better yet, I just wouldn't say anything. But in all seriousness, how could we not know what the wand looks like? I haven't even been around for all of their meetings, but it was still permanently etched into my brain.

"So it'll be up on the dais under the Beast's spell jar," Mal continued as if I hadn't interrupted her. "We'll be coming in from here. I will be at the very front. You all will be up in the balcony."

"Okay," We all replied after Mal had finished. I was going to ask them if stealing the wand was still something that they wanted to do, but I thought better of it.

"Carlos?" Mal quizzed.

"Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and, uh, get back on the island with the wand," Carlos informed as I looked around. I was going to ask if breaking the barrier, at least a small hole, with the wand before giving it to the villains would have been a better plan, but I kept my mouth shut. Not only because I didn't want to anger Mal, but also because I didn't want to help them give the villains exactly what they wanted.

"Perfect," Mal praised as she turned her attention to Evie. "Evie?"

"Yeah?" Evie asked, her expression seemed a little sad, but I, again, chose not to say anything.

"You will use this to take out the driver," Mal said as she handed Evie some sort of blue potion. "Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

"Okay," Evie replied as she nodded her understanding. With that, the meeting was adjourned and the group dispersed. Mal took the seat across from me. She was reading something in her spell book. Evie was about to walk away when she just happened to look over Mal's shoulder.

"M?" Evie asked as Mal stopped what she was doing to look up at Evie. I watched their exchange intently. "You want to break Ben's love spell?" I was a little surprised to hear that as well. Mal looked back down at her spell book.

"Yeah," She answered. Although, she sounded a little unsure. "You know, for after. I don't…" She paused as she searched for the right words. "I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon…" She caught the attention of Jay and Carlos. "…and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders…" I winced a little bit at her words because my family lived in a castle. The people in my family were technically leaders seeing how my parents were a king and queen. She was referring to my family without even realizing it. "…and destroy everything that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra…" She paused once more as she searched for the correct word. "…cruel." I couldn't tell who she was trying to convince more: us or herself. However, when she finished, I smiled. Mal really had let Auradon get to her. They all had. I could see it in their expressions as they all realized what would happen when the villains finally invade.

"Are we all sure that this is still what we want to do?" I quietly asked as everyone turned their attention towards me. "I like it here, and not just because this is where my real family is. It's nice here and we all have something that we'll lose if we hand that wand over to your parents. Besides, I don't really want to see the Queen of Hearts or any of the other villains any time soon." Evie came over and took my hand in hers, but she didn't say anything. I could tell that Mal was really thinking about my words. She slammed her spell book shut before standing up. She gave me one last glance before she turned to walk away. It wasn't threatening or filled with anger. It was thoughtful and calculating, and maybe even a little sad.

"M?" Evie called out, but Mal just ignored her. I knew what her final decision was. She was going to hand that wand over to Maleficent. She was going to give up everything that she had here. Give up Ben. I could tell that she had grown to like Ben, maybe even love him. I knew that he was making this harder for her. I just hoped that she knew what she was doing. I had to trust that she knew what she was doing. I had to believe in her.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, E," I tried to sound reassuring as I glanced over at the boys. They were laying on their beds. The three of them looked absolutely devastated. It made my heart break. "We have to trust her." Evie only nodded her head to show that she understood. "We should probably head back to our own dorms and get some sleep." I suggested as Evie once again nodded. I had never seen her look so upset. With her hand still in mine, I lead her to the door. I said a quick goodnight to the boys before I walked Evie to her room.

Once I reached my own room, my own bed, I couldn't sleep. I was too nervous, too concerned about the future. I laced the scarf that Chris had given me through my fingers in an attempt to calm myself. Would this really be the last time that I saw him? What would happen to him after Maleficent got her hands on that wand?

For the first time in a while, I thought about the Queen of Hearts. I could no longer suppress the memories. 16 years' worth of memories to be exact. I shuddered at the mere _thought_ of _remembering_. Even though the Queen of Hearts was on my mind, I tried not to think about what she would do to Chris. Even though she had admitted to me that she wasn't my real mother, I doubt she would give me up that easily once she was off of the island. Especially if she found out that I still hadn't found my real parents yet.

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated the story. I'm currently on summer vacation, and I got a little lazy. Anyway, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, or reviewing. Special thanks to anyone who has made it this far into the story. This chapter was a little longer than usual, for a couple reasons. 1) It kind of needed to be if I wanted to add in Belle's P.O.V. 2) I wanted to make it up to you guys for being absent for a while. So... yeah. i hope you enjoyed! Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner. (FAMILY DAY IS FINALLY HERE!)


	23. Family Day

Lizzy P.O.V.

Family Day. The day that I've been dreading. The day where all the parents and the family members of my peers come to visit. The thought made me very squeamish.

"Everything will be fine," Chris reassured as he guided me to the gardens at Auradon Prep. He could tell that I was nervous. I had decided to split up with Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos for the moment because Maddie and Ally wanted me to meet their parents. I don't know why they did, but they did. I was already dreading the encounter with Ally and Maddie's parents. Seeing as how they were Alice and The Hatter, both Wonderland residents, and how I was raised by the Queen of Hearts. The villain of their story.

In fact, I was on my way to meet them right now. They thought it would be best to get it out of the way first. I couldn't agree more. Anymore waiting and I think I would pass out from the pressure or something like that.

I quickly checked my outfit to see if I was presentable. It was a habit of mine to check my appearance whenever I was nervous. I had on a simple, knee length royal blue dress with long sleeves, flesh colored tights, nude colored heels, my heart locket, and the scarf that Chris had given me was tied around my wrist.

"You look great," Chris complemented as he noticed me looking at my outfit.

"Of course you would say that," I teased lightly as he smiled.

"You're right. I would say that because it's the truth," He confirmed as he took my hand in his. "I would never lie to you." He added before I could say anything else. A small blush crept its way onto my cheeks.

When we finally reached the grounds, it was crowded. There were people scattered everywhere. Honestly, it was a little overwhelming.

"Wow," I mumbled as I let Chris lead the way.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Chris stated. "Every year, Ben and the others put on a small performance to welcome everybody to family day." A performance? Geez, they really go all out for these events.

As if on cue, Ben, Audrey, Lonnie, Doug, Chad, and a few others that I didn't recognize got into position in the middle of the yard. Everyone gathered around the group. They sang Be Our Guest. I almost laughed out loud. How fitting. The best part of the performance, I think, was Doug's dance moves. Sure, he may have gotten a little off beat, but they were still pretty good. Not to mention funny. I glanced up and saw Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos standing on the balcony. Mal glanced in my direction. We stared at each other for a second. I sent her a small smile. I thought I saw her lips twitch upward, but I don't know. I was too far away to be able to tell for sure.

I spotted Belle standing nearby. She sent me the warmest smile and a wave. I waved back and sent her a smile of my own. She turned to her husband and whispered something to him. He looked at me, he seemed to be studying me. After a second, he waved and gave me a small smile as well.

Once the show was over, the crowd dispersed and was once again scattered everywhere. Maddie ran over to us with a huge grin on her face.

"Lizzy! Chris! I'm so glad that you guys could make it!" She yelled out, gaining the attention of a few people. I smiled along with her. What can I say? Her smile is contagious.

"Hello, Maddie. Where else would we be?" I asked innocently. She grabbed my hand and started pulling us over to one of the many tables.

"I can't wait for you to meet my father!" She enthused as I spotted a relatively tall top hat in the distance. My stomach started to twist itself into knots. "I'm absolutely, positively, one hundred percent certain that he will love you!" Chris gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as we arrived at the table. Ally was already seated with who I assumed was her mother, Alice, and The Hatter.

"Well hello, Chris. It's nice to see you again," The woman sitting next to Ally stated. She had an English accent and she seemed nice.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Kingsleigh," Chris greeted politely.

"Chris, we've discussed this already. Please, call me Alice."

"Of course, Alice," Chris corrected as he turned to The Hatter. "It's nice to see you as well, Hatter."

The Hatter looked up from the large tea cup that he had been drinking from. He smiled. It was one of the biggest, one of the goofiest smiles that I had ever seen.

"Chris! I didn't see you there. What are the odds that we would happen to see each other on this lovely day?" He let out a goofy laugh that caused everyone to smile. Before Chris could answer, The Hatter looked at me. His smile seemed to grow, if that was even possible. "And who might this little one be?"

"Elizabeth Hearts. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir," I introduced. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice frown just a bit, but The Hatter's grin never faltered.

"Well, Elizabeth, it sure is splendiferous to meet you," The Hatter tipped his hat in my direction as a sign of respect. "You can call me Hatter. Sir is just too formal for me."

"Elizabeth Hearts. As in the Queen of Hearts?" Alice questioned, her frown was quite obvious. Ally started to wring the napkin that was in her hands.

"Mother," She whispered quietly, but her mother didn't seem to hear her.

I tried no to growl or shiver at the name. It was nearly impossible. "Yes, that's the one."

"I see," Alice mumbled as she studied me.

"The resemblance is… unremarkable," The Hatter observed.

"Thanks. I try," I joked as The Hatter let out another goofy laugh.

Alice continued to stare for a second before she smiled. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Elizabeth,"

"Please, the pleasure is mine."

"Well, we should be off. People to see, places to be," Chris stated.

"Of course. We would hate to hold you here," Alice responded as she sipped her tea.

"I hope to see both of you at my next tea party!" The Hatter exclaimed as he too took a sip of tea from his large cup. We waved before leaving Maddie, Ally, Alice, and The Hatter at their table.

"Where to next?" I quizzed Chris as he led me to the opposite side of the garden.

"We are going to go see _my_ parents." I inhaled sharply. Meet his parents? Oh dear. A million thoughts started rushing through my brain as I spotted Mal walking towards Ben and his parents. I wonder how that will end. I also saw Jay and Carlos trying the chocolate fountain while Evie held onto Dude. Those goofballs.

Chris put his arm around me as we got closer. I could already see them. They were playing some sort of game with some sort of mallet as they talked with another couple.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," Chris whispered in my ear. It took another minute or so, but we finally made it over to Queen Cinderella and King Henry. They waved as they saw us walking. The second couple walked away to talk to someone else.

"Christian! Son, how is everything?" King Henry asked. Chris let go of me so he could hug his father.

"You must be Chris's girlfriend," Queen Cinderella observed. I didn't trust myself enough to say something. I gave a small nod and a curtsy because even though I hated the Queen of Hearts, her lessons were permanently etched into my brain. Plus, I didn't want to be rude. She smiled warmly. "There's no need for that. Any friend of Chris's is a friend of ours."

"Ah, well, it's wonderful to finally meet you…" King Henry began as Chris hugged his mother as well.

"Elizabeth Hearts," I finished for him. I was surprised that my voice hadn't cracked or anything.

Queen Cinderella's eyes spotted the scarf that was tied to my wrist. "I'm glad you liked the gift," She smiled once more as Chris returned to my side.

"No, I don't like it," Queen Cinderella seemed a little confused. "I love it." She let out a small laugh as she understood what was saying.

"So, Elizabeth, where are you from?" King Henry asked as I glanced at Chris. He gave me a subtle shrug, signaling that I could say whatever I wanted to.

"I'm from the Isle," I answered. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't really know if I wanted to tell them my background.

"Ah, one of the Islanders," King Henry stated as I nodded. But, there wasn't any hate in his voice. There wasn't any anger. There wasn't any criticism. He said it as if that were a normal, everyday type of thing to say.

"How are you liking Auradon so far?" Queen Cinderella asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"It's fantastic. There are so many great people here. So many new things to experience."

Cinderella was about to respond when someone yelled out.

"You!"

We all turned to see what was going on.

"What is Queen Leah angry about now?" King Henry muttered under his breath as Queen Cinderella gently slapped his arm.

I could see Mal, Audrey, and Queen Leah. Oh no.

"Excuse me," I said as I left Chris and his parents. I walked over to Mal and the others to make sure they were all right. I walked over as fast as I could. Chris was right behind me. He had a determined look on his face. The little incident was already starting to draw a crowd. Even Fairy Godmother was on her way over.

"How are you here?" Queen Leah asked. "And how have you stayed so young?" Judging by the way she was holding onto Audrey's hand, I assumed that Queen Leah was probably Audrey's grandmother.

"What is going on here?" I whispered to Evie as we walked towards Mal. Evie only shrugged in a way that seemed to say 'Your guess is as good as mine'.

"Queen Leah, it's okay," Ben tried to calm her as he pulled Mal close. "Maleficent is still on the Island. This is her daughter Mal." Queen Leah was shaking her head as if she didn't believe what he was saying. Mal smiled. "Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Everyone was watching. Chad and Fairy Godmother stood behind Audrey and Queen Leah. Evie, Jay, Chris, and I stood behind Mal and Ben. Carlos was farther back.

"A chance to what, Ben?" Queen Leah fired back. "Destroy us?" Mal's smile disappeared. She wasn't wrong. All the villains ever spoke about was revenge on Auradon. "Come on." She turned around. "You remember don't you? The poison apples?" Fairy Godmother stepped forward as she tried to comfort Queen Leah. "And the spells?" She directed that to Belle and Adam. Their faces fell. It made my chest tighten. "The spells. My daughter…" She faced Mal. "…was raised by fairies, because of your mother's curse." Yeah, her _mother's_ curse. Mal has done nothing. Well, nothing yet. Even though she is right, she doesn't have to take her anger out on people who haven't done anything to her. "So her first words, her first steps… I missed it all!" She turned her back to us as she crossed her arms. "You mustn't trust her."

Mal stepped forward. "I'm so so…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Chad had stepped in front of her.

"No, wait! Go away! Stay away from her!" Mal moved back, maybe in surprise or shock.

"Don't so this Chad," Ben warned as Mal held on to his arm.

"What?" Chad asked as if he hadn't heard Ben correctly. My eyes narrowed. Chris came closer and held my hand. I looked over at him. He seemed… apologetic for his brother's behavior. "They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids, huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay. Uh-uh." He looked at Mal. He may be the son of Prince Charming and Cinderella, they are known to be the kindest rulers their kingdom has ever seen, but he isn't like them at all. Why people called him Prince Charming Jr. was beyond me. "You stole another girl's boyfriend."

"Hey. Hey," Ben tried to argue with Chad, but he wasn't listening. Mal let out an offended gasp.

He moved so he could see Jay and Evie. He pointed at Jay. "You enjoy hurting people." He looked at Evie with disgust. "And you… you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." He turned around with a smirk as if he were some kind of a hero. I wanted to slap that smug smile right off of his face. I wanted to ask him who raised him, but thought better of it. Considering that his brother, my boyfriend, was standing right next to me and their parents weren't that far away.

Evie stepped up. I could tell that she had had enough of this moron. "Mirror, mirror in my hand…" Chad looked at her as she slowly walked up to him. "…who's the biggest jerk in the land?" She showed hi the mirror as his own reflection appeared. He scoffed as if it were the furthest thing from the truth. He pushed away Evie's hand and she stumbled to the side. I had had enough of this. I stepped towards Chad. Chris's grip on my hand tightened in an effort to stop me, but I didn't care. Chad had insulted my friends. I knew he was only doing it so I wouldn't get hurt.

"Just because we were raised by villains, doesn't mean that we _are_ villains," I sneered at him as I moved closer. "Did you forget that Jay helped you _win_ the tourney championship? Did you forget that _you_ made _Evie_ do all of _your_ homework? And do you really think that Ben would be dating Mal if he didn't truly care for her?" I knew that was false because of the love potion and everything, but no one needed to know about that. "May I remind you that none of us have done anything to you? In fact, Evie and Jay are the only ones who have actually talked to you. Yet you still treat us like we're common criminals!"

Chad huffed in anger as he shoved me aside. I tripped and fell hard on my back.

"Chad, stop. Lizzy is right. Besides, she had more kindness in her little finger than you have in your entire body," Chris yelled.

I laid on the ground as pain shot throughout my body. There was a ringing in my ears. Warmth slowly spread over my back.

I couldn't hear what was going on, but I could see Jay go after Chad. Everyone started to panic. Evie took out that blue potion and used it on Chad. He fell back as Doug and Audrey caught him. Chris was yelling something as Ben tried to hold Jay back.

I felt something beneath me. I slowly, and painfully, reached under my back and I felt something hard and kind of sharp. I grabbed it. I also felt something a little wet. I ignored it as I pulled my hand back out to find a rock in it. A rock with sharp and rigid edges. Just my luck. But, it wasn't just a rock. The rock, as well as my hand was covered in something red. Blood. Wait, what? I was studying the rock when Evie knelt down beside me. I looked up at her as she looked at my hand. She seemed worried as she began to speak. But I couldn't hear what she was saying. All I could do was blink. I tried to say something, but I couldn't form any words. She looked around, there was panic on her face as she called to someone. In a matter of seconds, Jay and Mal were by my side as well. I had no idea what was going on. I could feel everyone staring at me, but I couldn't care less about them right now. I was still in pain. A lot of pain. Jay picked me up as I winced. I wasn't going to lie, it hurt. It hurt a lot. I felt my eyelids grow heavier. Everything started to fade. There was still that ringing in my ears. It was really annoying. The last thing I saw was Chris's worried face before I blacked out.

There was darkness all around me. It was closing in on me. Suffocating me. I heard a voice pierce through the darkness. It was familiar, but I couldn't tell who it belonged to. I turned around, expecting it to be one of my friends. Expecting it to be Chris. But it wasn't. It was much, much worse than that. It was practically hell.

* * *

Ben P.O.V.

Everything had gotten out of hand. I wasn't expecting this. Lizzy was on the ground. Chris had been yelling at his brother before Chad had been knocked out by some perfume thing. I had to restrain Jay so he wouldn't punch anyone. I didn't know what else to do. Lizzy had only moved slightly. Evie was kneeling down next to her, trying to talk to her, but she wasn't responding. I caught a glimpse of something red on her hand.

"Mal! Come quick! Something is wrong with Lizzy!" Evie yelled out. Gaining everyone's attention. Jay maneuvered his way out of my grip and was now heading over towards Evie. Mal left my side to do the same.

"Damn it," I heard her mutter after a minute or two. I walked over to them to assess the situation, but I kept my distance.

"Mal, what's going on?" Lizzy looked dazed, and in pain. My chest tightened when I saw her laying there. I'm not sure why.

"Lizzy is bleeding," Mal explained quietly. "It looks bad."

"You should take her to the nurse's office. It isn't that far away from here," I suggested as Jay picked her up. She winced. I could see the pain on her face. It was as clear as day. Evie looked panicked. Chris had come up behind me and was trying to talk to Lizzy, but she still wasn't responding. Slowly, her eyes closed. Immediately after, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos all ran. Probably to the nurse's office. I could see a small pool of blood from where Lizzy had been laying. Chris saw it too. He looked absolutely furious. I turned back to look at the others. Chad had finally woken up. Audrey was supporting him as they left. Chris walked back over to his parents, a look of pure disgust was evident on his face as he passed by Chad. Doug and Lonnie left as well. I turned to my parents. Mom looked shocked, but Dad looked… disappointed.

"I feared something like this would happen," He stated as he cleaned his glasses.

"This isn't there fault," I argued. He looked at me.

"No it's not," He said simply. Okay. At least we were on the same page. "It's yours." What? He turned to walk away as he extended his hand for Mom.

"Mom?" I asked as she gave me an apologetic look. She still looked shocked, as if she couldn't believe all of that just happened. She took Dad's hand and they walked away. She glanced back at me as they walked.

This wasn't their fault. This wasn't my fault. This was Chad's fault. I would take responsibility for it nonetheless. I didn't have another choice.

* * *

Belle P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. My daughter was injured and she had to be carried to the nurse's office. I was extremely worried.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" I asked Adam as we walked.

"If she is anything like you, then I think she'll be just fine," He responded as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I just hoped that he was right.

* * *

Hiya everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. I hope you liked the chapter. "If you did, please make sure to do whatever you want" - Liza Koshy.

A few things I need to say.

I did some research, and it turns out that Disney France revealed in an advertisement for the Blu Ray/DVD release of Cinderella that his name was Henry. But, on the Disney on Parade they said his name was Alto August Ferdinand. Also, in the 2015, live action version of Cinderella, his name was Kit. I just decided to go with Henry, but if you think it should be changed let me know.

Apparently, Alice from Alice in Wonderland was inspired by a girl who was actually named Alice. I was tempted to use her name, Alice Liddel was her maiden name and Alice Hargreaves after she was married. I decided to just go with the movie version.

lilyflower101, I am sorry that family day didn't go any better than in the movie. Hopefully the next chapter will be more to your liking. We'll see.

(Also what did you think of Chris's statement to his brother. Yes, it is a reference from the Cinderella movie. Ella's mom said that)

One more thing: Thanks if you made it this far! (If you like descendants, then maybe check out my other descendants fanfic. Or not, you know, that's cool too. Do whatever you want.)


	24. Visitors

Lizzie P.O.V.

My eyes slowly opened. I looked around. All I saw was white. White cabinets, white walls, white floors, white blankets. I could feel something around my torso. Bandages. Where am I?

"Lizzie?" Someone called out. I flinched. I couldn't recognize the voice. I probably should, but I couldn't. For a second, she was all I could think about. She was all I _had_ thought about after I had passed out. The fear of her being in the room with me quickly set in as I looked frantically around. I noticed someone standing in the doorway. I sighed with relief when I saw that it wasn't her. I knew immediately who it was. It was Chris, but I was still afraid. Not of him. I would never be afraid of him. I was afraid of what would come after him. My old Isle senses were returning. I had gotten too comfortable in Auradon. I forgot to look over my shoulder. To take in my surroundings wherever I went. How could I be so stupid?

"Yes?" I finally responded after my mind had had a war with itself. He hesitantly walked a little closer, seeing the fear in my eyes.

"How are you doing?" He asked as came up beside me. He looked like he was going to grab my hand, but he thought better of it. I was kind of glad that he didn't.

I thought the answer was quite obvious, but I took a deep breath before responding. "I'm fine." He offered a small smile. The smallest smile that I had ever seen him wear.

"My parents actually wanted to talk to you," Chris informed quietly as his gaze fell to the floor. He looked almost, ashamed. Not for himself, but for his brother's actions.

"Your parents, want to talk to me?" I repeated, not sure that I had heard him correctly. I didn't even know that they were still here. i had assumed that they had left along with all of the other families after the impromptu ending to Family Day.

"Yes, we do," A sweet voice answered. I look towards the door to find Queen Cinderella and King Henry. They, too, looked ashamed.

"Your majesties," I addressed as they entered the room.

"There is no need for that," Cinderella corrected. "This isn't an official matter." I shook my head. I was not in the mood right now to go against everything that the Queen of Hearts had taught me. I was too scared. Cinderella only nodded.

"I'm sorry. It's just… not how I was raised," I apologized. I could tell that she wasn't entirely happy about it, but she didn't object.

"We should be the ones apologizing," Henry spoke. "It wasn't right for our son to treat you or your friends like that. I was really hoping that he hadn't done all of those things that you said, but, knowing Chad, he probably did."

"We thought that we had raised him better than that," Cinderella interjected.

"It isn't really your fault if you think about it," I stated as I stared at the blank wall in front of me. "As parents, you can only do what you think is right and pray what you did was good enough. What Chad does is entirely up to him. Whether he decides to listen to you or not. Besides, I can see that you tried your best. If you really were that bad of parents, Chris would have turned out differently as well." I glanced in their direction. Henry and Chris seemed to be smiling a little, but Cinderella wasn't. She was frowning as she examined me.

"What happened to your arms?" She asked before she could stop herself. For the first time, I looked down. I was wearing a white t-shirt. I was really starting to dislike the color white. My bare arms were exposed and still quite bruised. Not to mention the many scars that I had. The Charming family looked at me, questioningly. I didn't really want to lie to them. They have been nothing but kind to me. I could already tell that Chris knew exactly what I was going to say. I had told him plenty of stories for him to piece it together himself.

I sighed once again, before saying anything. "I was homeschooled for most of my life. The Queen of Hearts wasn't very keen on failure." I shivered at the mere thought of her and our past. "She had her own version of detention."

Cinderella gasped softly. Henry frowned at the news. Chris seemed expressionless, but I could tell that he was angry and hurting on the inside. I just couldn't figure out why. Yes, I know that here in Auradon, what the Queen of Hearts did is considered to be very, extremely, wrong, but why did they care so much? Why did they take it personally?

"I am so, so sorry," Cinderella stated quietly as she reached for my hand. I didn't object, but I winced as she did. Not from pain, but from fear. If the Queen of Hearts could see me know, she would be absolutely livid. When she released my hand, probably because I was so uncomfortable, I moved back just a bit.

"If there is anything that you need, you can always ask," Henry said before turning to leave. Cinderella gave me a warm smile as she joined her husband. I gave her one in return.

"Thank you, your majesties."

"Henry, she looks just like…" They had walked out before I could hear what Cinderella was going to say.

Chris and I were now alone. "We are truly sorry. There is nothing in the world that could ever fix what he did to you." Chris sat down on the edge of the bed. His blond hair falling in front of his face. I gently moved it out of the way and tucked it behind his ear.

"There is one thing," I said as I reached for his hand. The Queen of Heart's words never left my head, but I decided to make this one exception. Just this once.

"What is that?" He quizzed as he looked up at me. His blue eyes were sparkling and his hair had been messed up, but somehow, it still looked perfect. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat or two.

"You can just be there when I need you," I responded simply as there was a knock at the door. We both looked over to the door to see Queen Belle, King Adam, Prince Ben, and one of the nurses at Auradon Prep. Chris glanced at me, but I only shrugged. I didn't know why they were here either. I was just as lost as he was. He quickly stood and bowed before the royal family. I would have done the same, but for obvious reasons, I couldn't.

"Your majesties, to what do I owe this honor?" I asked as they entered the room.

"Christian, would you mind giving us a minute?"

He glanced at me once again. I nodded, letting him know that I would be alright. "Of course your majesties." He bowed before leaving the room. For the first time, I noticed Ben's mood. He seemed angry and agitated. That scared me a little. I had never seen him that way before. He always had a smile on his face. It made me assume the worse. I slowly moved back until I could feel the wall against my back. From previous experience, unfortunately, I knew that I couldn't go any further than that.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned. It took a lot for my voice not to waver. I had just about managed to pull it off, but I could feel myself pale just a little bit. Belle looked heartbroken at my reaction. I couldn't fathom why. Had I done something wrong? Were they sending me back to the Isle? I prayed to the Gods that wasn't the case.

"We just came to make sure that you were all right," Adam responded. I nodded, but I didn't understand. I mentally thanked the Gods for answering my prayers for the second time. That had to be some kind of record.

Belled turned towards the nurse. "What exactly happened to her?"

The nurse looked through a folder that had been laying on the counter before responding. "Well, she has a puncture wound from where she landed on that rock. That, and…" The nurse glanced at everyone in front of her. "That and she aggravated some old abuse wounds." She mentioned that last part rather quietly. Belle inhaled sharply. Adam looked like he wanted to punch a wall. There reactions were like ten times the ones that I had received from the Charming family.

"I'm sorry if this comes off as rude," I began, gaining everyone's attention. "But, I only just met you all, why do care so much about me?"

"Adam, I think it's time that we tell them," Belle whispered to her husband.

"Tell us what?" Ben asked. He still looked a little angry. I was still a little scared. "Mom? Dad?"

The couple looked at us, assessing their options. "Thank you Nurse Lina, that will be all for today," Adam stated as she nodded before leaving. Closing the door behind her. All of a sudden, I felt like a cornered animal. My eyes grew wide. At the same time, Belle and Adam's presence was calming. I felt safe with them, for reasons that I cannot explain.

Adam signaled for his wife to continue. "Lizzy, I told you that I had lost my daughter a while back," Belle began as Ben's eyes doubled, no, tripled in size. I guess he was among the few people who didn't know.

"Yeah," I replied as I watched Ben carefully. I didn't really know where she was going with this, but I had an idea. I pushed it to the back of mind because I didn't want to get my hopes up. That was possibly the most dangerous thing that I could right now. "What about her?"

"Well, Adam and I believe that _you_ _are_ her," She proclaimed as I let out a small gasp. I knew it was entirely possible. In fact, I hoped that it was, but I didn't want to get my hopes up and then be disappointed later.

"What?" Ben and I both asked in unison. Though, he was almost yelling. I was practically whispering.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"How can you be sure?" I questioned as Belle moved closer. I didn't flinch. In fact, I moved closer to her, and away from the 'protection' of the wall.

"I realized while we were talking in the library," She confessed. "It all adds up. You said yourself that you knew you were a royal." Ben eyed me curiously. "Our daughter was kidnapped when she was a baby, just like you. You admitted to having a brother, as well." Belle gestured towards Ben. "You were able to change the statue from a Beast back into a man, and only the members of our royal family can do that."

"I knew it," Ben muttered under his breath.

"Plus, you have the same birthmark, in the exact same plae," Adam added as he took a picture of his pocket. It was old and creased, but the image was still clear. Ben and I leaned in closer to examine it. It showed Belle and Adam hold a baby girl and a baby boy. The little girl had her left arm raised, revealing a birthmark of a heart with a small crown on top. Ben and I gasped in shock and surprise. It was true. They really were my parents.

"We didn't want to tell you like this. We had this big plan, but I couldn't wait that long. Not when you were hurting now.

"Why didn't you ever tell _me_?" Ben inquired. He was no longer angry. Just curious.

"We were convinced that our daughter was gone. We didn't really want to tell you because we weren't sure if we would ever see her again," Adam explained to his son.

"And we didn't want you to worry," Belle added as Ben nodded.

"I guess your reason for caring is good enough," I joked as we all shared a laugh. It felt good to laugh with my family. Heck, it felt good to _have_ a family. "By the way, what is my real name?" I was dying to know.

"We named to Bethany Rose," Belle answered with a smile on her face.

"Bethany Rose," I repeated quietly. It was such a pretty name.

"Back to those abuse wounds," Adam stated seriously as I fidgeted with the corner of the blanket.

"It really isn't anything to worry about anymore. The Queen of Hearts was just a little…" I searched for the right word. "…particular, when it came to punishing me."

"Why would she do that?" Belle asked she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I wasn't the most behaved child," I confessed. "I wanted to go out and play instead of listening to her ramble on and on for hours about how to hold a tea cup. I would disobey her when she wasn't watching me. I would invite a friend over whenever she left the house. She got angry when I didn't want to wear a wig or contacts. Just small stuff like that."

"That doesn't sound like misbehaving to me," Ben stated quietly. "It sounds like a normal child."

"I guess she didn't see it that way."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about now," Belle said as she wrapped me in a hug. It felt good to be hugged by my mother. It felt better than I could have imagined.

"Yeah, you got your family now." A new voice had spoken. I looked towards the door to see Mal and Evie. They looked warily over at the King and Queen.

"And you can't forget about your friends," Evie said as she and Mal entered the room. They stood off to the side, not sure of the situation.

"I could never forget about you guys," I answered. "You are the only reason that I'm here right now. Thank you." Mal and Evie nodded. Evie had a huge smile on her face. Mal gave a small smile, which was rare, so I cherished the moment. I glanced back at the doorway, but I didn't see the boys.

Evie cleared her throat. "Carlos and Jay send their regards. They weren't really up for a visit." I nodded. I understood, and it was alright. Ben walked over to Mal and placed an arm around her waist. Belle and Adam watched carefully, but they didn't say anything. She winced a little at the action, but it was hardly noticeable. Only Evie and I actually saw it.

"About earlier..." Mal began to apologize and explain herself. That was also rare.

"I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy," Adam interrupted.

"You also told me that a king has to believe in himself, even when it isn't easy," Ben responded as Belle looked proudly at the man that her son had become.

"I did?" Adam asked, more to himself than anything. Belle slapped him on the arm lightly, never taking her eyes off of Ben. I giggled silently. "I, uh... how very wise of me."

"So when do you plan on telling the world that you found your long lost daughter?" Mal asked as Adam tore his gaze away from Ben's arm to look at his wife.

"How about tomorrow at the coronation?" Belle suggested as Adam and Ben agreed.

"That seems like the perfect time." Adam took Belle's hand in his own.

"I told you everything was going to be alright after tomorrow," Ben stated to Mal and Evie. The three of us shared a look. We knew what was coming. We knew that after tomorrow, everything was most certainly _not_ going to be alright. A storm was coming, and we were going to get caught in the middle.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter! Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. Thanks for just reading. There are only a few chapters left! So close to the end! If you want a sequel, let me know. I have an idea for one. Also, I meant to upload this earlier today, but my internet has been buggy. It's on and off. And on and off. I'm lucky I was able to upload at all. ;D 

On another note:

Descendants 2 came out! I ABSOLUTELY loved it! It was so so so good. Better than I thought it would be. It was worth the 2 year wait. I won't spoil it if you haven't seen it yet, but i will say this: YOU NEED TO WATCH IT! I JUST CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW. I JUST CAN'T EVEN. (I am so so sorry about that.) I am just so excited. It was absolutely perfect.

Soo... that happened. let me know what you guys thought of the movie. Also, let me know if you guys want to see a fan fiction for it. I have an idea in mind.


	25. Advice

Beth P.O.V.

Looking into the mirror, I didn't fully recognize myself. Yes, I saw the same brown eyes staring back at me, but everything else was different. My long brown hair was styled into a formal Dutch fishtail up do. The dress was fancier than anything I had ever _seen_ , let alone _wore_ before. The blue silk cascaded down and formed a small train behind me. It had a sweetheart neckline. There was an attached, long sleeved, sheer, and bejeweled crop top. The diamond earrings that I wore hung low and barely brushed my shoulders. The silver stilettoes were slightly uncomfortable, as I wasn't used to wearing them. Most of all, I stared at the small diamond tiara that sat upon my head. I studied it carefully. Followed the intricate pattern with my eyes. Noticed how every sapphire had been carefully placed. I sighed. They really went all out for this coronation. I wasn't sure that I could handle it. I never liked being the center of attention. Now, I was going to be the one that everyone would be talking about, for who knows how long. My parents, King Adam and Queen Belle of Auradon, were going to be announcing the return of their daughter. The return of me. It was a lot of pressure. I wasn't sure if my bruised shoulders could carry it all. There was one thing that I knew for certain, though. I was going to try my absolute hardest to make the kingdom proud. To make my parents proud.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked a soft voice. I had been so wrapped up in my own head that I hadn't even see Queen Belle, my mother, enter the room. She was standing right by the door in a beautiful dress of her own.

"The coronation," I admitted as I turn to face her. She had an understanding look on her face and a kind smile.

"There's nothing to worry about," She reassured as she moved closer.

That's when I started to think about Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Damn. They were going to try and steal the wand at the coronation. I know that they didn't want to do it, even if they won't admit it to themselves. I also knew that if their parents ever found out that they were having second thoughts, it wouldn't end well. Mom seemed to sense my change in mood.

"Everything will be absolutely fine. You'll be great. Everyone will love you," She tried to reassure once more. I knew that wasn't true. I could name a few people who certainly would not like me, especially after this. Thankfully, none of them were in Auradon. "I know that this isn't exactly the same, but, I was very nervous during my coronation." I gave her a disbelieving look that caused her to laugh. "It's true. I was terrified."

"How did you deal with it?" I asked as she took my hand in hers.

"I took a lot of deep breaths," Mom joked as we shared a small laugh. "That and something that my father, your grandfather, had said to me. He told me that 'If the people don't love you for who you are, then they are missing out. Just be you and everything else will fall into place.' His words really helped me, and I hope that they will help you too."

I thought about the words that were just recited to me. "They do help. Grandpa Maurice sounds like a wise man. Definitely not crazy." Mom let out a laugh.

"So, you've heard the stories?" She questioned, her eyes were sparkling. I had a feeling that it was a rhetorical question, but I responded nevertheless.

"Oh yeah. Gaston won't shut up about it. Your story was always one of my favorites," I confessed. It felt nice to have someone to talk to, besides my friends. It felt nice to have a _real_ mother. A mother who actually cared.

"I think you'll like him. He's not here unfortunately. He had to take care of some out of country business," Mom explained as I nodded. I understood. People were busy. Now that I knew who my family was, I had all the time in Auradon to spend with them and to get to know them.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," Mom answered.

"Did you ever stop looking for me?" I questioned, but I was a little afraid of the answer that I would receive.

Mom seemed to stop and think about it. Probably choosing the best words. "Not completely." She finally said. I tilted my head to the side just a little bit, to show that I didn't really understand. She continued. "At first, we sent out every soldier we had to find you." I nodded, remembering Dad's words. "As time went on, we couldn't send out as many, but we would still send everyone that we could spare. We never stopped looking, but I think a little part of us did give up on the thought that we would ever see you again. If it weren't for Ben, I don't think we would be having this conversation right now." I nodded once more. It _had_ been 17 years. I couldn't blame either of them. I was just glad that my brother had such a big heart. Huh. That was something I never thought I would say.

"Well. Thank you for never completely giving up on me," I thanked as she gave me a warm hug.

"I better give you some space so you can finish getting ready, huh?"

I didn't really need to get ready, but it would be nice to have a few moments to myself before I made an appearance in front of all of Auradon. Don't get me wrong, I loved spending time with my mom, but I needed a breath.

"Both of my girls are looking beautiful," Came another voice from the doorway. It was King Adam, my father. Mom and I smiled. "Beth, you look stunning and you'll be great out there." He held out his arm for mom. She took it gently. She turned to me before walking out of the room.

"Just remember to breath. Okay?" She reminded as I smiled. It was refreshing to have parents who genuinely cared about me.

"I definitely will remember that," I waved as they exited the room and disappeared down the hall.

I turned back to the mirror to give myself another look. I knew that it was unnecessary, but I was paranoid. I most certainly didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of the entire kingdom. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't even see the orange smoke that was starting to snake around my ankles. I didn't see it until it was completely surrounding me. Even then, I didn't fully register what was happening. I didn't realize until it was too late to stop it.

* * *

I tried to link the websites that I used for Beth's outfit, but no matter how hard I tried **IT WOULD JUST NOT WORK!**

Dutch fishtail up do (#4) - I used [the right hairstyles] website. I Googled 'formal hairstyles for long hair' and it was the first website to pop up.

Beth's dress for the coronation - I used [pinterest] to find the dress. I searched 'prom dresses blue' and it was like the first image to pop up. Just look for the dress that matches the description that I gave, but without sleeves. (The original doesn't have sleeves. It's royal blue, not light blue. There is an image of a light blue dress right next to it that looks very similar.) {/pin/603904631252998976/} that's what comes after the base web address.

* * *

 **Hiya! Thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting, or following. Thank you for simply reading. Only a couple chapters left! Yay! A lot of you really want a sequel, so that will be a thing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be out soon.**


	26. The Coronation and The End?

**Kind of a long chapter for you guys today. Just so you know, half of this will be Mal and the other half will be Beth. It just works better that way.**

* * *

To say Mal was conflicted would be an understatement. There was a war going on inside of her. Ben telling her that he actually, truly, and honestly loved her didn't help one bit. If anything, it made her choice harder. The age old choice. The choice between good and evil. The choice of stealing the wand and finally making her mother proud, or doing nothing and having a happy life with her friends and Ben. That's what she wanted wasn't it? To be happy and to be with Ben?

Mal knew that everyone had a wicked side. There was no question to her about that. The real question that was on her mind, more so than normal, was wich side of her she was going to let take over. The wicked side, or the good side.

The more Mal thought about it, the more it made her head spin. She didn't have any more time to think about it as the large double doors opened. Ben slowly made his way inside and down the long hall. He looked very regal. Especially in the way he held himself: confidently. She glanced up at her friends who were in the balcony. They looked just as conflicted as she was. She wanted them to be happy. If their happiness was on the line, then there was no doubt about what the correct choice was.

 _Don't steal the wand._ That sentence kept playing over and over again in her mind as she watched her friends, no, her siblings, bow to the new king. She changed her glance over to Beth. She was standing behind her parents. Partially hidden from view. Beth caught her glance, but she didn't look conflicted or worried. She held a blank expression. If Mal was seeing correctly, her eyes held a bit of mischief. Mischief? That was very unlike Beth. Just looking at her, gave Mal an uneasy feeling. There was something off with the brunette, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Mal's attention was torn away from Beth and towards Ben, her boyfriend and the brother of her new best friend: the girl in question. Ben gave her a small smile as he stopped briefly in front of her. Mal returned his smile with a small one of her own while she curtsied before him. Seeing that smile on his face gave her butterflies in her stomach. She internally growled. Auradon was making her weak. _Ben_ was making her weak. She didn't want that. Or did she? Weakness, in some twisted way, meant happiness. She wanted to be happy, didn't she?

' _I will be happy once I make Mother proud.'_ Mal kept telling herself over and over again to try and silence the part of her brain that was trying to get her to ditch this silly plan. Though, all of her, every cell in her body, knew that no matter what she did, her mother would never be _fully_ satisfied with her. Not really.

She sighed as she watched Ben kneel down on the steps in front of Fairy Godmother and his family.

"Before we start, Belle and I have an announcement to make," Adam announced as he and Belle separated to reveal Beth. There were a few soft gasps from the crowd. Either from confusion or from Beth looking so beautiful. She definitely got it from her mother.

"Thanks to Ben's new proclamation, we have found our lost daughter, and the princess of Auradon, Bethany," Belle finished for her husband as Beth walked forward a smidge. The three of them held hands as Ben gave his sister one of his encouraging smiles. Out of the corner of her eye, Mal could see the pride and happiness on Chris's face. They were cute together. Although, Beth still didn't show any emotion. She held that blank look firmly in place. It was unsettling. Chris seemed to sense something was off as well, because his smile dimmed.

There was a lot of cheering coming from the older people. The ones who were old enough to remember a time when Belle and Adam had two children. Most of the teens, kids she went to school with, looked absolutely confused. Chad looked furious that Beth, a former VK, now held a higher royal status than he did. Audrey had an incredulous look on her face, she was just as surprised as everyone else. I internally laughed at their reactions.

"Now, back to the coronation," Fairy Godmother proclaimed softly as she made her way to stand in front of Ben. The cathedral immediately quieted down. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon as long as you shall reign?"

"I do solemnly swear."

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king," Fairy Godmother finished as the wand was snatched from her hand. Everyone gasped in surprise. Mal was confused. She looked up to see her friends making their way down from their spot on the balcony. She hadn't grabbed the wand, nor had any of her friends. So who had? A streak of magic, almost like lightning, left the tip of the wand and smashed a window. The people below ducked as they were showered in the glass shards. In the distance, Mal's fairy hearing picked up on a loud boom. _The barrier._ She immediately forgot about that as she turned her attention back to the situation at hand. "Child what are you doing?!"

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane yelled as she struggled to gain control over her mother's wand. Mal felt a sinking feeling in her chest. Jane had grabbed the wand to make herself beautiful because of the seed that Mal had planted in her mind. Before she knew it, Ben was in front of her trying to protect her from Jane.

' _That's something I never thought would happen. Someone protecting_ me, _daughter of the Mistress of all Evil,_ _from_ Jane, _daughter of the Fairy Godmother. It should be the other way around_. _'_ She thought to herself.

Behind Jane, Mal saw Adam doing the same thing with his wife, daughter, and Fairy Godmother.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Jane yelled as she continued to struggle with the wand.

"Take cover!" Adam yelled from the dais as the crowd backed up and started huddling together for protection. Chris looked torn between his family and Beth. After a second, he moved closer to his mother. Beth had her parents, she would be all right.

Mal had had enough of this. She really didn't want Jane to get hurt because of her. She moved out from behind Ben and ran up to Jane. One hand on the wand, the other on Jane. She tried to tug it from Jane's grip, but Jane was holding on to it for dear life.

"Careful Mal!"

She had heard someone call out to her, but she didn't know who it was, and at the moment she didn't care. With one final tug, she finally got the wand out of Jane's hands. The small girl untangled herself from Mal before she paled and let out a small shriek. Jane quickly ran away. Mal held the wand in her hands. She could feel all the power that was radiating off of it, almost like a pulse. She stared at it in awe. The thing that she had been trying to get this whole time, now in her hands. Maybe she could make her mother proud after all.

"Mal," She heard a soft voice call out to her. It broke her out of her trance. She looked up to see Ben standing in front of her. "Give me the wand." His hand was extended. A part of her wanted to give him the wand. She really did. But a larger part of her craved her mother's affection. She wasn't about to give that up. Not when she was so close.

"Stand back," She said slowly. She really didn't want to hurt him, but he wasn't giving her much of a choice. She glanced behind him to see Beth looking at her curiously. Waiting to see what she would do next.

"Mal, it's okay," Ben tried again, in that same soft and caring tone. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that everything was okay, but it wasn't.

"Ben, I said stand back!" Mal yelled out at him. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Mal silently willed for them to go back from wherever they came from. She had never cried before, and she wasn't about to start. Especially not in front of such a large crowd. She heard the large doors open and the shuffling of feet. Her friends.

"I told you so!" She heard someone yell out from next to her. It was a female. She instantly knew who it was. It was the same person who had been teasing and taunting her and her friends since their arrival. She quickly turned on her heel to face Audrey. Audrey immediately let out a small yelp as she shuffled back to her family and friends. Mal was not in the mood to deal with Audrey right now.

"Let's go," Carlos called out to Mal.

"Revenge time," Jay added.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked, his tone not as soft or as caring. He couldn't believe what was happening. All eyes were on Mal.

"Ben," She said quietly as she closed her eyes. Her arms still up in a defensive position. "You don't understand. Here in Auradon, your parents…" She paused not wanting to finish. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Beth looked to the ground.

"Our parents what?" Ben asked sternly when Mal didn't finish.

"Your parents love you. They don't care when you mess up or disappoint them," She completed her thought as her head fell. Everyone was silent. Ben immediately felt bad for being so rude and insensitive. Before he could ask what she meant or even aplogize, Beth stepped out from behind her parents. She made her way down to Ben's side.

"We didn't have that on the Isle," Beth explained for Mal. "Like I told you before, Ben. My previous mother, the Queen of Hearts, didn't like it when I disobeyed her." Mal's head snapped up. She looked at Beth curiously. Ever since Beth learned that the Queen of Hearts wasn't her real mother, she hated it when anyone referred to the rotten queen as anything more than her caretaker, or the woman who had raised her. Why would she break her own rule? Mal pushed it aside, thinking that she was only trying to make a point.

"Why should that matter now?" Ben asked. "Your parents can't reach you here."

"They'll find a way," Jay scoffed. "And when they do, they _won't_ be happy or understanding."

"They'll kill us," Evie added quietly.

"They'll kill us all," Mal stated a little louder. Ben looked truly sorry for the four teens before him.

"If the Queen of Hearts can do this to me for breaking one rule…" Beth rolled up her sleeve to her elbow to reveal multiple scars and bruises. Many gasps came from the crowd. "…imagine what she'll do to the people who imprisoned her on a trash heap."

"None of that matters," Ben stated matter of factly. He tried to get his new friends to see things from his point of view. "Your parents are on the Isle. They can't reach you here." He repeated his previous statement.

' _He just doesn't understand.'_ Mal thought, remembering the loud boom she had heard, as Beth stepped forward after a few minutes of silence.

"I say we listen to Ben. Just hand me the wand and this can all be over and done with," Beth said simply as she extended her hand. Mal looked at it curiously. Beth wants the wand? Beth never wanted anything to do with it. She always wanted to be as far away from it as possible. Now, she wants it. It didn't make sense. Nothing about her made any sense today. Not only that, but Mal could sense a magical aura around Beth. She never had that before.

Mal glanced over at Evie. Evie was just as confused as she was. She could also tell that Evie sensed the magic. So, after having a silent conversation with their eyes, Mal came up with a plan. She would just test Beth.

"Are you sure, Lizzy? I thought you wanted to please your mother, the Queen of Hearts." The boys seemed confused by Mal's question.

Beth's eyes narrowed before she responded. "I'm positive Mal. I may have wanted to please her in the past, but now I no longer want to. So, just give me the wand." Beth kept her hand extended. Mal glanced back at Evie. They came to the same conclusion. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell that Chris wasn't happy with the answer that Beth had given either.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but obviously you want the wand. So, you're going to tell me exactly where Beth is, now," Mal snarled as Evie moved to stand next to her best friend. 'Beth' looked taken back, as did everyone else. She dropped her hand as she growled. A mischievous smile spreading across her face. Ben took a few steps back, towards his parents.

"You know, Mal. You're a lot smarter than I thought. It did take you a little longer than usual to figure it out. I think Auradon is dulling your senses," Whoever they were, stalked around the group of four teenagers before they ended up back in front of Mal. "How did you figure it out?"

"It's the little things. Plus. you failed my test," Mal explained as the fake Beth frowned. "Beth wouldn't like being called Lizzy, now that she knows her real name. She also would never refer to the Queen of Hearts as her mother after their little chat back on the Isle."

"Clever girl," They responded as they flicked their wrist. Orange smoke whirled around them to reveal a cloaked person. They were many scared gasps from the audience. Adam and Ben let out a loud growl. Belle looked absolutely terrified.

"You're the one who kidnapped Beth when she was a baby, aren't you?" Chris asked, recalling the stories that Beth had told him.

"No, you're thinking of my father," They removed their hood to reveal a teenage boy. Probably a year or two younger than Mal herself. They wore a yellow suit with orange detailing, a black bow tie, and a black top hat. He held a long staff with an orange and red gem at the top.

"Billy Cipher," Mal greeted as he smirked. "Nice to see you again."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine," He removed his hat and tipped it in Mal's direction.

"You took my friend, Billy," Mal stated, allowing a small pout to cross her face. She could hear Evie let out a small chuckle next to her. Billy always had the biggest crush on Mal and Evie. "I want her back."

"Your wish is my command, milady." He held out his free arm. Orange smoke once again swirled around. It dispersed to reveal an angry looking Beth with a knife at her throat.

"Billy," she growled. She was positively peeved.

Beth P.O.V.

Furious wasn't a strong enough word to describe my mood right now. A kid was holding a knife against my throat in front of all of Auradon. I growled once again.

"Won't you please let her go, Billy? For us?" Mal and Evie pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes. I heard Ben let out a soft growl behind me. Obviously my little brother doesn't like Mal flirting with other guys. I wanted to laugh, but that would have been inappropriate.

Billy took a long minute to respond. He seemed ready to give in to the looks that Mal and Evie were giving him. "You know I would. I would do anything for the two of you, but father won't allow it. And I know that you know how angry he can get when he doesn't get his way." Mal and Evie dropped their puppy dog eyes and their pouting. Mal gave me a look and I instantly knew what she meant. _Be ready for anything._

"Are you sure?" Evie pleaded one last time as Mal stared intently at the knife that he was holding.

"Positive, milady."

The knife disappeared without Billy realizing. I could feel something weighing down my right hand. I glanced down to see his knife. I smirked. This would be easier than I thought.

I elbowed Billy in the stomach. He stumbled back, dropping the staff. It rolled off before bumping into a column. His arm was still extended. I used the knife to cut his hand. I grabbed it and then twisted it around, so I was holding it behind his back. I held him there for a second before pushing him down to the ground. Mal used her magic to tie him up. I knelt down beside him.

"Maybe next time you should study your target more before you kidnap them and take their place."

I walked over to Mal and Evie and gave them each a hug. Chris rushed over to my side. He grabbed my hand in his and refused to let go. I let out a small, quiet laugh.

"Mal," Ben spoke. She turned to face him. "The wand?" We all turned our attention to the wand that was still in Mal's tight grip. She hesitated. I placed a hand over her's.

"Mal, I know that, at this point, you don't want to give Maleficent that wand. I know that none of you want to help your parents. We all have found something in Auradon that makes us happy. Something that we'll lose if you give her that wand. Jay, stealing things doesn't make you as happy as playing tourney. We can all see that." Someone cheered Jay's name in the crowd. He chuckled. "Carlos, who would have thought that Dude, of all things, would make you happy." Dude let out a small yip as Carlos smiled down at his loyal companion. "Evie, you really don't have to play dumb to get a guy. You are incredibly smart. Besides, if a guy can't accept you for the strong, smart, individual that you are, then they aren't worth your time." Evie looked as though she were about to cry as she nodded her head. "And Mal, I know a certain little prince, excuse me, a certain little _king_ who would be overjoyed if you decided to choose good and stay in Auradon." We both let out a small laugh as Ben huffed. I looked back to see his that his cheeks had been tinted pink. "I know that you care deeply for him, even if you haven't realized it yourself just yet." I held her hand, the hand that had Ben's signet ring. She smiled at it.

"Ben does make me really happy," She admitted. I couldn't see him, but I knew that Ben had on that massive, goofy grin of his. He walked towards us and I handed her over to him. "And you, Bethany, have found your family and you're prince charming." I smiled. "But, we both know what happened, and we both know what's about to happen." Her grip on the wand tightened and I let the smile fall from my face.

"What's going on?" Ben questioned nervously. He obviously hadn't been expecting that.

"Jane broke a hole in the barrier," Mal said, her eyes not leaving mine. "Maleficent is surely on her way over by now." Jane let out a small squeak as she paled once again. Thunder could be heard outside. That could only mean one thing. Maleficent was already here. Green and orange smoke poured through the broken window. Ben moved back towards his parents, as did Chris. I stood with Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay.

"I'm back!" Maleficent sang as the smoke cleared. "And I brought a friend." She exaggerated the word friend, letting us all know that this was only a temporary arrangement. Bill Cipher, father of Billy Cipher, stood before us. I tensed. It was the man who had kidnapped me. She banged her staff on the ground, casting a silent spell. The living statue spell. All around us, people froze. They could still hear, see, and feel everything. They just couldn't move. Everyone was frozen except for me, Mal, Maleficent, and Bill.

"What do you want?" I asked him as he took in the sight of his son. He growled in disapproval. He walked over to the staff that had fallen to the floor. He picked it up and removed the red gem.

"I want the twin of this," He held out the gem for me to see. It was an exact match to my locket. The one that the King of Hearts had given to me so many years ago. The one that was hidden under my dress at the moment.

" _You_ know exactly what I want," Maleficent spoke as she turned to Mal. Her voice was cold.

"Go away, Mother. I'm not giving you anything," Mal fired back as her mother growled.

"Give. Me. The. Wand. Mal," Her tone was condescending. She chose to ignore Mal's previous statement, giving her daughter the chance to changer her mind. "Then we can have what we've always wanted. Revenge on Auradon."

"That's not what I want. That's what you want," Mal wasn't backing down. "Have you ever once asked me what I want?" She was on the verge of tears. Maleficent was silent. "All _I_ want is for you to be proud of me. That's all I have ever wanted. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, I know that that is not possible. You'll never be proud of me. You'll never be satisfied. You'll never _care_ about me. You never have and you never will."

Maleficent turned to look at Ben. He was frozen, but his eyes held so much fear. Fear and sympathy. "So, I can see that this boy has made you weak." She banged her staff on the ground once more. This time, Ben's signet ring went flying off of Mal's finger. Maleficent caught it easily. Mal looked at the place where the ring used to sit with a sad expression. The tears threatening to fall. I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my brother!" I yelled at her. She simply waved me off as Bill got closer.

"Where is the gem? This one is a fake. That stupid king switched them out years ago. It wasn't in the house. I made sure of it. You are the only one who could possibly have it." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you want this gem so badly?"

He only laughed. "With it, I'll be one step closer to ultimate power." I removed the necklace from around my neck.

"Is this what you want?" I asked him as Mal moved closer to my side. Wand still in hand, her knuckles were white. Bill looked at it as if it were a big, juicy apple and he hadn't eaten anything in months. I let the necklace slip from my hands and onto the floor. He lunged for it. I jammed my heel into the gem, braking it, without hesitation. He wasn't able to reach it in time.

"What have you done?!" He roared as he raised his staff. Mal swiftly moved in front of me. With a wave of the wand, Bill went flying back and into a pillar, knocking him out. I quickly moved to grab his staff. Braking it over my knee, just in case.

"He was always on the weaker side," Maleficent spat. Clearly disgusted that a so called 'dream-demon' was so easily defeated by two teenage girls. She was still standing by Ben. She knocked his crown off of his head. It rolled around on the floor before landing at my feet. I picked it up and held onto it.

"If you hurt him…" Mal began as her mother glared at her.

"What? What will you do?" Maleficent challenged her daughter. "You're getting soft, Mal. You will regret defying me." Maleficent raised her staff and fired. She fired a bolt of electricity, but not at us. At the people behind us. Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Their eyes showed fear. I couldn't blame them.

"No!" Mal called out as she moved in front of them. Just in time to block the attack. I felt helpless. I couldn't do anything. I didn't have magic. This was between Mal and her mother.

Maleficent was getting fed up with Mal. She moved closer, stalking around our small group. Mal held up the wand, in a defensive position.

"Love is weakness, Mal. The sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be."

"How would you know? You've never loved anything in your life," I spat at Maleficent as she drew near. She stopped in front of me, lifted her staff, and swung it at me, delivering a blow to my side. It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to stop her and Mal didn't have enough time to help me. I fell to the floor, and landed on Ben's crown. I let out a small yelp.

"Beth!" Mal's voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine," I replied. Although, I don't think I was as okay as I led her to believe. I was a little dizzy and my side hurt from the hit and from where I landed on the crown.

"Stop this, Mother," Mal warned as Maleficent walked away.

Maleficent laughed as green smoke swirled around her. "It's not like you can stop me. Have you even discovered you're dragon form yet?" Mal clenched her jaw. She wasn't about to do what I think she's about to do… is she? The smoke rose and rose and rose. It finally parted, revealing a _dragon_. _A flippin' DRAGON!_ A giant black dragon with purple scales underneath and glowing green eyes. She did exactly what I thought she was going to do.

"Mal, what now?" I asked, hopefully she had a plan.

She shrugged. "Running is a good start," She suggested as Maleficent started to fly towards us. I quickly got up off the floor, the crown still in my hand, and started running alongside Mal to the exit. The dragon was quicker. She made it in front of us before we reached the doors. We turned to go the other way. Once again, Maleficent was quicker. We couldn't keep running back and forth like this.

"Maybe good really is stronger than evil. I mean it's always worked before, why is now any different?" I reasoned with Mal. She nodded in agreement as she thought.

"Okay, then how about a spell or something."

"Yeah, like a spell that will amplify all of the good in here so we can use it against Maleficent," I suggested as Mal nodded once more. Her mother screeched before breathing fire. _Flippin' FIRE!_ We ducked just in time to dodge it.

"Get behind me," Mal commanded. I did as was told. I did not want to be caught in the middle when a dragon faced off against her daughter. That would get real messy, real quick. "This is between you and me mother. Leave my friends alone." Mal held up the wand as she started to recite something off the top of her head. "The strength of Evil is good as none when standing before all of our hearts as one." Her eyes glowed a brilliant green as she repeated the 'spell'. She and Maleficent had a battle of wills just like they did back on the Isle. The only difference this time, Mal won. Something happened after that because Maleficent went up in green smoke before turning into a small lizard. Fairy Godmother, Jay, Evie, and Carlos all unfroze immediately. Evie let out a scream when she saw the lizard.

"What is that?!" She screamed out again as we laughed.

"That would be Maleficent," I explained as Mal and I ran to join our friends.

"Did… you do that to her?" Carlos asked tentatively as he eyed to small lizard.

Mal bent down to get a closer look at it. "I don't know."

"Oh no, no, no. Your mother did it," Fairy Godmother enlightened as we moved out of her way. She knelt down in front of Mal. "She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty bitty."

"Well, at least she's small and not nonexistent. Looks like I was wrong," I tried to lighten the mood. Mal sent me a playful glare before we shared a smile.

"Is she going to be like that forever?" Mal asked, turning her attention back to Fairy Godmother.

"You learned to love. So can she," Fairy Godmother answered as she picked up Ben's signet ring. She looked it over before giving it back to Mal. "I think this belongs to you."

"And I think this," Mal handed fairy Godmother her wand, "belongs to you." With that, Fairy Godmother stood up.

"You all have earned an 'A' in goodness class," Fairy Godmother praised as we all laughed. She quickly cast a spell, unfreezing everyone. Ben startled me with his roar as he ran towards us. Mal put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Woah there. Calm down."

"Sorry," He said sheepishly. "That's just what was on the tip of my tongue." Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and I laughed as the teenage King let out a chuckle of his own. He picked Mal up and spun her around.

Soon, I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"You keep surprising me, princess," Chris whispered in my ear.

"Well, I'm full of surprises," I joked as he placed a soft kiss on my temple. I smiled. Everything was right with the world once again.

"How about next time, you girls let us save you," Chris stated as Mal and I shared an exhausted look.

"Let's not let there be a next time," Mal replied quickly as we all laughed. "Can you all excuse me for a second?" I knew where she was going. She was going to talk to Fairy Godmother and Jane. While she was doing that, Ben and I went to talk to our parents.

"Are you two okay?" Mom asked as she embraced both of us. Dad walked over after instructing the guards to take the father and son duo to the dungeons.

"We're fine, mom," Ben answered.

"Oh, right," I remembered as I placed Ben's crown back on his head.

"Thank you," He said in his best king voice. I let out a giggle. I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life. He left to rejoin Mal and the others as a guard placed Beast's spell jar over Maleficent. Dad wrapped me and mom in a giant hug.

"I'm so glad that both of my girls are safe," He whispered so only we would hear him. Safe. I liked the sound of that. I just hoped that we would continue to be safe for a while. But, this is Auradon, so who knows?

* * *

 **And that's the end of that! I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. Thanks for simply reading. It means a lot. Sorry this is a little late. I was out of state for a week helping my sister move. Then, when I got back I just chilled out. Now, it's Friday and I go back to school on Monday. Uggghhh.**

 **Anyway. Let's talk sequel. I was thinking of making two more installations to this series. The second one being them during winter vacation. The third one would be Descendants 2 based. I just figured that since D2 happens 6 months after the first movie, they have to have some sort of holiday in between. I always thought that coronation took place during like fall or something, so winter is next. Yeah. The second one shouldn't be that long though. Let me know what you all think.**


	27. Announcement (Please Read)

Hello everyone! Sorry, this is not an update. It's an announcement, but please do read it, it's important and may answer any questions that you have.

It has come to my attention that my author's note at the end of the last chapter wasn't very clear. That, or people just skipped over it. Which is totally fine, I skip over author's notes ALL the time. Especially long ones.

Yes, The Lost Princess is over. BUT, there will be a sequel. The sequel WON'T be Descendants 2 based. It will be about Beth and the others settling into Auradon. It won't be too long. At least I don't think it will. It will take place around winter time. So, like, Christmas (In Auradon, not real life. Although, it is only a few months until winter). I know a few people have already done this, but I thought it would be fun, so I'm gonna do it too.

There will be a third installation to the series. (Think of these stories as books, I guess. The Lost Princess was book 1. I'm coming out with book 2. Then, there will be a book 3.) The third one WILL be Descendants 2 based. I'm making the second book as sort of a transition between the D1 and D2 because 6 months goes by in between them. Also, because I think it would be fun to do a little winter story.

Just to let you guys know, it will be a little while until the sequel actually does come out. I wanted to update the stories that I put on back burner in order to get these chapters out for you guys. That, and I want to take my time planning and writing the story so it is perfect for you guys and gals. (Do you like the longer chapters [5,000 words] or the more average chapters [1,000 words] I personally like longer chapters.) Plus, school is starting tomorrow. I won't have as much time on my hands as I did during summer vacation. (I am in high school if you were curious. If you weren't, well, then, now you don't have to be in the future.) I do have another Descendants fic, Mal's Haunted Past, that I will be continuing if you wanna check that out in the mean time. You definitely don't have to. You may also not be interested. That's okay too. I have another Descendants fic on wattpad under the name mollybunky (Molly isn't my real name, but it is a nice name. Shout out to all of the Mollys out there.) I don't update it as often, so...

I have just recently got into one shots, or short stories. If you want to see some of those in the mean time as well, just let me know. They won't all be about The Lost Princess. Some of them might be, some of them might not be. Prompts will be welcomed.

If you have any suggestions that you would like to share, please PM me. I'm glad that you all liked this story so much. With a lot of stories that I have read, the author's are put off by some of the negative comments sometimes. I am fortunate enough to not have received any hate on any of my stories because I have such great readers like you guys and gals! The response I got to this story was so much more than I EVER expected. The main reason why I started this story was because I had to get the idea out of my head, and it kind of snowballed from there. I can not thank you all enough.

Thank you all for reading, I know that was long.

Much love,

Miss FairyTales


	28. Sequel is out!

Hey guys and gals! Sorry it's been so long.

The sequel to 'The Lost Princess' is now up!

It's called 'Settling into Auradon'.

Go check it out if you want.

Yours truly,

Miss FairyTales


End file.
